Scars Of Yesterday
by Kawaiikune-Kyou
Summary: Kyo the one who never be loved finds that he is falling for that cute little onigiri.Will they realize the love they've been looking for is right there in front of their eyes
1. Why Does She Do It All?

**Scars Of Yesterday**

**Character Pairing Kyo and Tohru**

**Is A Little OOC but not too bad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of its characters the belong to the author of this manga and Tokyopop. (I own my obsession with this manga though and the fact I am writing of it)**

_She's gone through so much, yet she's always smiling. Always making sure me, and that damn rat are okay. How many times has she held back her tears just so we could cry our own Kyo thought remembering the tears he had seen in Tohru's eyes that first new years without her mom. How selfish am I to take her kindness but give nothing back. I guess deep down I always knew she was suffering, but I didn't do anything to make her feel better. She was just so bubbly and full of life you'd never to think to look. That underneath all the shadows of her loss and her pain were consuming her. Every time I see her I yearn to hold her close and I can't. I want to brush the tears out of her eyes and off her cheek. Let her know everything is gonna be alright. I never do because every time I try that fuckin rat ruins that aurora we have when we are alone. He opens the door to reality and I have to go into jackass mode. Kyo rolled onto his back and gazed at the full harvest moon. " _Tohru"

Tohru looked around at the dinner table. Yuki was politely eating his rice and complimenting her fine culinary skills as usual. Shigure was bragging about how his book was going to be a bestseller. Her eyes feel upon the empty seat beside her. " Kyo." She whispered.

" Is something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

" No." Tohru answered. " It's just this is the third night Kyo hasn't come to dinner." The sadness creeping into her sigh.

" If that stupid cat starves it will be his own fault." Yuki said unfazed nibbling the rice he was eating.

Tohru tilted her head to stare at the ceiling. Kyo, She thought.

Shigure looked at Tohru's worried stare. " I'm sure Kyo's okay Tohru. He's just sulking like he always does. He'll probably wait until everyone's asleep to eat. Don't worry too much Tohru he'll give you gray hairs. We wouldn't want to see those on your pretty head. He's fine. He's just being Kyo."

" Yeah" Tohru whispered. " I guess your right. I just wish Kyo would be a part of us, of our little family."

Shigure watched thoughtfully as Tohru picked at her rice. Kyo really should spend less time sulking around on the roof up there and more time with us. It's very obvious how Tohru feels about him. If he would just spend some time with her though the prospect of Yuki not being around is slim.

" Miss Honda are you sure. You seem a little preoccupied, do you want to talk?" Yuki asked.

Tohru gave him a small smile. " No I'm fine." She said picking up Kyo's untouched food and placing it on the counter. " I do hope he eats all the trainings he's done will be for nothing if he's a stick." Tohru feigned a happiness she wasn't feeling.

Yuki gave Tohru a strange questioning look but Tohru just shrugged it away. " I'll get the dishes why don't you and Shigure call it a night okay?" She said, " I'll see you two for breakfast. Good Night."

Yuki and Shigure stood up taking her words as a signal she wanted to be alone. " Good night Miss Honda." Yuki said. " Do not stay up too late. We have no problems with dirty dishes." _What could she be so worried about, Yuki thought, it's only that stupid cat? _

_She's so beautiful and kind. Those wide innocent brown eyes filled with her emotions that are given away so easily. The cute pink color her cheeks turn when me and Shigure and Yuki would transform back to human. I even enjoyed her constant apologizing though I'll never let on. She was so adorable when she was sorrying for intruding or for accidentally hugging one of them. Tohru could accidentally hug him anytime. I'd stay a cat forever just to feel her arms. Those smiles that hardly ever left her face even when me, and that damn rat are fighting like well a cat and a mouse. She has a cute little giggle that makes me blush and my stomach turn into fluttering butterflies. I hate that because I always feel so exposed like there is a big loser sign on my forehead. Tohru's laugh always gives me a kind of contentment though like she really understood me even if I was embarrassed a hell. I'd do anything for her just so she would be happy. _Kyo thought to himself dinner had long since been over now and he heard Yuki and Shigure say goodnight to Tohru_. I wonder if she's still up. I hope not because I'm hungry but I can't run into her. I'm afraid if I see her now I'll just let it all out. She'll probably laugh at me and then it would be awkward. She doesn't feel anything for me except friendship. I guess I should be happy about getting that trust but her and that damn rat seem so close. I just get so pissed of when Yuki and her are so deep in conversation. He's so polite and smart and popular of course she would want him. No one wants me, and why should they I'm just the cat_

The next morning Tohru woke up early hoping to catch Kyo before she started breakfast. She walked to the living room to see it clean and untouched. _He must've slept on the roof Tohru thought what is wrong with him. _She climbed the ladder that led to the roof. _Kyo's not here either. He couldn't have left already school doesn't start for another hour or two. _Tohru climbed down the ladder so she could finish the breakfast. Giving one last look at the spot on the roof we're she had last talked with Kyo.

She had the table set and was ladling out the eggs when Yuki and Shigure stumbled downstairs.

" Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki greeted her sleepily.

Tohru looked up at Yuki. " Morning Sohma-san. Breakfast is ready hurry up Yuki we don't want to be late.

Yuki sat down there was something odd about the table. He couldn't tell but it seemed like the symmetry was off.

" Good morning darling Tohru-chan how is our princess today. " Shigure said in a singsong voice whilst walking to the counter. He placed his teacup down seeing a note set on a cleaned plate " Oh it looks like our little Kyo enjoyed his meal."

Tohru's head perked up at that comment. " What do you mean Shigure?"

Shigure smiled evilly as he passed the note to Tohru. _What am I going to do with that lovesick teenage boy?_

Tohru looked down at the not that Shigure had passed to her and smiled.

_Dinner Sucked!_

_Kyo_

Meanwhile Yuki bent his head down hiding his scowl from Shigure. He had see Tohru's head snap up at the mention of Kyo enjoying her food. He saw the smile she had when she read his note. Yuki felt this burning jealous rage in the pit of his stomach. He'd never made Honda-san smile like that. _How the hell did Kyo? Kyo?_ He looked around the table. That's what had looked wrong. _The table was only set for three instead of four_.

" I'm assuming Kyo won't be joining us for breakfast now either." Shigure remarked.

With this Tohru's head feel again, she let out a sad sigh. " I guess he won't." She stared down at his hurried hand written note. _Kyo what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me Kyo? Why?_

Kyo sauntered along the dirt path through the woods. He was taking his time getting to school hoping Tohru would come up behind him any minute. _Of course if she did that damn rat would be right beside her, Kyo told himself. You idiot you're the cat your not supposed to be loved. Just like Akito said god intended the cat to wonder alone and bitter. He scoffed since when did I listen to Akito._

" Hey Orange-top." Called an all to familiar voice.

Kyo stopped as Arisa Uotoni and Saki Hanajima came up behind him. " What the hell do you want Yankee?" He asked harshly.

" Where are Tohru and the Prince?" Arisa commanded.

Kyo's fist clenched when Arisa asked about Tohru and Yuki. He hated it when people called him The Prince it made him feel even more worthless. _Why wouldn't Tohru want Yuki? He's on the student council, a good student, and good athlete for gods sake he had his own fuckin fan club Kyo's head screamed at his heart. How the hell could I fall in love! _Kyo's fist dropped limply to his side and his eyes widened in fear and shock. _In…in love, Kyo thought. Did I just say l…l…l…love?_

Hana's hair began to frizz. " Hmmm." She wondered out loud.

" What is it Saki?" Arisa said turning her glare from Kyo. " Don't move Orange-top."

Hana's lips curved in a smirk. " I sense strange waves surrounding us. At first the waves were telling me anger, like a jealous rage. Now they are soft and scared…..strange."

Kyo hunched up his shoulder and his face tensed up thinking to himself. " I'm not scared what the hell is she talking about."

Hana and Arisa looked at Kyo with cute little smirks on their lips.

" Aww." Arisa cooed pinching Kyo's cheeks. " Orange-top's got a crush."

Kyo's face contorted in horror. " I DO NOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YANKEE!" Kyo yelled and realized his conversation with himself hadn't been in his head. He saw Hana giving him one of her strange looks. " FUCK OFF PSYCHIC FREAK." Kyo stomped angrily away.

Hana looked silently at Arisa. " Why don't you take a day off. Let me go discuss some things with our Kyo."

Arisa looked at Saki. " OUR KYO since when is he OURS"

" Since he's the one for Tohru." Hana said monotonously.

" Miss Honda I do believe it is time to leave for school." Yuki said giving her a soft smile. _I'm going to kill that damn cat for upsetting her._

" Alright Yuki." Tohru said. " Let's go. Goodbye Shigure."

" I breathlessly await your return my darling Tohru." Shigure said.

Tohru giggled as Yuki rolled his eyes. _I'm so luck to have Shigure and Yuki. This would be so much better if Kyo was here. I miss his temperamental air and his yelling. This house just seems to quite without him._

" Shigure stop being such a pedophile." Yuki said smacking the back of his head.

" Owww." Shigure whined rubbing the lump that had begun to form. " I thought you'd grown out of that habit."

Tohru giggled again. " Come on Yuki we're going to be late."

Kyo slowed his pace as he reached Obidaia Park. _How could I let that slip especially with Yankee and Psychic Freak around. Great now Tohru's gonna find out, Yuki's probably gonna kick my ass, Shigures' gonna laugh and be his perverted self, Yankee will hold it over my head forever, Momiji is just gonna be a annoying reminder of my mistake, Hatsuharu is gonna touch her and flirt with her just to make me jealous and Akito…. Akito would have Tohru's memories erased and have me killed. I have so many reasons to leave Shigure's house. So why do I stay there. What hold's me to that place. It can't be Tohru and these strange emotions. I'm not allowed to fall in love. Everyone but the cat. Kyo's thoughts kept leading to the worst things possible when he heard a voice whisper his name._

" Kyo." Hana whispered walking up to stand beside him.

_Why did I stop for this electric psychic freak? _" What do you want Saki." Kyo muttered harshly.

" So I'm Saki now am I." Hana said smirking again.

Kyo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. " Just rub it in my face and leave."

" That's Arisa's job not mine. " Saki said in her monotone speech.

Kyo looked around the woods and the fields. " Where is that hound dog anyway?"

Saki sent him a slight electric shock. " She took a day off." Saki sent him a quick glance. " So it seems you have found something special about our Tohru. That there is something about her that makes you love her."

Kyo glared at Saki. " SHUT UP! I DO NOT LOVE HER!" Kyo pushed his hands to his ears trying to pretend he never let his guts spill. _This is just a dream soon it'll be breakfast time and Tohru will be looking for me. Sweet, innocent, naïve, Tohru. So sheltered yet so strong, so determined to finish school and make a life for herself. The life her mom wanted her to have._

Saki's gaze softened. " That's the one I'm talking about Kyo. That face you get it's soft and scared because you're experiencing a very confusing emotion. One that you probably think shows weakness. An emotion a guy like you can't feel." Saki turned to face Kyo. " Watching you with Tohru…. you're a different person with her."

Kyo sat listening to Saki's words. Why don't I just deny it all? Tell psychic girl to fuck off. Kyo set his gaze determinedly at the horizon he balled his fists. _No I'm tired of running away. Of being afraid of that damn Akito. If I die it won't be because I'm afraid of him, but because I'm afraid for Tohru. That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell her that._

Saki paused for a moment. " I think it's sweet you would die for her."

Kyo's eyebrow began twitching and he gritted his teeth again. " HOW THE HELL…"

Saki tilted her head aiming her gaze directly into Kyo's eyes. " Don't think you can hide anything from me. Your energy waves are far to easy to read."

Kyo's eyebrow continued twitching and he tightened his fist till his knuckles were ghostly white. " They can lie ya know."

Saki straightened her head giving him a soft questioning look. " Huh?"

" Well what makes you think they can't? Eyes can lie. You can look someone straight in the eyes and whisper to them their greatest desires and not mean a word of it. Eyes unflinching so warm and welcoming, in appearance, that radiate all the goodness of a true friend. Yet inside so cold as they calculate all the ways to break you. Or a smile that comforts you into submission." Kyo raised his head looking at the clouds drifting by but seeing Tohru in his mind's eye. " If eyes and smiles can lie what makes you think your stupid waves can't."

" You speak from the point of view of someone who's opinion has become biased." Saki paused. " Perhaps from some experience."

My mother went through all the motions of loving me but she never did, Kyo thought. " Just forget everything you heard Saki and tell Yankee to keep her mouth shut." Kyo said walking away from Saki. _Why can't you love me Tohru?_

Saki stared at Kyo's retreating figure. I wonder if dear Tohru could even begin to imagine. How much and how deep Kyo cares for her.

" Kyo!" Tohru called. " Hey Kyo wait up"

Kyo hesitated for a moment his ankle twitching in midstep. _Why can't I keep walking? Why do I always stop when I hear her voice call my name? Its ever time my head screams at me keep walking but every time I turn hoping to see just her. Like that could ever happen that rat-boy Yuki is always hovering over her shoulder. So just keep walking, Kyo told himself._

" Kyo please wait." Tohru said running up towards Kyo as he slowly began to walk away.

_Damn she's doin' it again_. Kyo gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from waiting for her. _Ah hell with it. _Kyo stopped and turned around and all his anger and jealousy faded as he saw Tohru…alone running up to meet him. Sweet Tohru so beautiful so innocent. God it hurts to want her so much and I can't have her. He glanced at his wrist his black and white beads were still in place. His gaze lingered on his new set of navy blue and white beads. They gave him the ability to hold someone of the opposite sex. He yearned to try these beads out on someone. Someone like Tohru.

" Kyo." Tohru whispered as she came to stand in front of him. " What's wrong?"

Kyo brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face. His trembling hand seemed to not care that his brain pulses said no.

Tohru's breath caught in her throat as she felt Kyo's hand on her face. She sighed softly and her eyes fluttered shut as he softly caressed her cheek.

Kyo smiled, happy Tohru didn't just push him away in immediate rejection. He didn't read anything into it though. Tohru was so innocent and naïve. She probably didn't know how to react. " Nothing's wrong." He whispered.

Tohru looked up into his blazing eyes. " Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

" I'm fine." He answered softly. " Come on or we'll be late for homeroom." He grabbed her hand and turned and started leading her to the main building.

Wow what's gotten into Kyo, Tohru thought He's holding my hand by his own choice where anyone could see us. It's not like he's never held my hand before…. it's just he's hardly ever this gentle. So light and friendly his grasp was instead of his usual hard grasp as he dragged her away mumbling about her naivety. Not that I'm complaining I like it when he doesn't try to be so tough. My favorite times to spend with Kyo are when he's mellower, when he's soft and talking so shyly and sweetly. It' s so wonderful to hear him tell things about himself that only she knows. When he's not worried about Yuki and Shigure and Kagura.

Kyo looked back to see Tohru's dreamy gaze. The look she got in her eyes whenever she was saturated deep into her own thoughts. God how he wished they weren't at school He just wanted to take her to somewhere deep and dark in the woods and ravish her mouth till her lips were swollen and her taste was forever imprinted on his brain. When Kyo realized what he was thinking he whipped his head around feeling it heat up to a thousand degrees and he knew that the color of his face matched his dark red eyes. _Oh my god this is Tohru I'm thinking about. Very, very innocent extremely naïve Tohru. She probably doesn't even know what an orgasm is, Kyo thought. _He hadn't noticed he had walked through the doors of the main building. He hadn't noticed the shocked and curious stares he was getting from the other students…. he hadn't realized he was still holding Tohru's hand.

" Kyo." Tohru whispered softly stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Kyo stopped at the sound of Tohru's voice. " What?" He asked softly trying to avoid looking at Tohru's wide chocolate brown eyes. He didn't notice Tohru's eyes travel down to a spot between them about mid-air. Kyo let his eyes wander over to where Tohru's gaze rested upon. He froze as he saw their fingers had become interlaced in a way that spoke volumes of intimacy and familiarity. For some reason neither one pulled away they just raised their heads and stared into the depths of each other's eyes.

" Hey lovers get a room. You live together so that shouldn't be a problem." A familiar unwanted voice said from between them.

Kyo and Tohru made the motions of jumping apart, but their hands were held together by Hatsuharu.

" Isn't this just a cute little couple." He chuckled.

" Let go Haru." Kyo grinded out.

" Tohru!" Momiji called he ran up to her to give her a hug not caring about the curse. He stopped and his grin expanded when he saw Kyo and Tohru holding hands with their fingers entwined together. " Awwww Kyo I knew you wanted Tohru all to yourself."

Kyo gritted his teeth and his eyebrow began its insistent twitching again. " It's not like that!" Kyo said angrily. " I was just…just." Kyo faltered trying to come up with an excuse. " Oh who cares!" He tried ripping his hand away from Tohru's but Haru held on tight. Just as Kyo began to stop struggling out of the hold Haru had on him and Tohru. Haru let go.

Haru walked past Kyo stopping right behind him. " You can kiss your bride now." Kyo's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp intake of air. His eyes traveled to his hand…. still holding Tohru's.


	2. Am I Such A Jerk, You Think I Don't Worr...

'allo I'm 'ere with the next chapter. I 'ope you all like it. This is my first fanfic so pleaze only mild flames If you must.

This chapter has got some major fluff in it and I do use something from the manga which as the disclaimer states I DO NOT own. I thank the creater of Furuba for allowing use obsessed fan to write these stories on this site. Sorry it took me awhile to post this. I've been working for like six hours and i am running on two cups of coffee currently but I'm going to post this ASAP. I hate having to wait for next chapter that's only posted three weeks later. So to all you impatient story stalkers like me here ya go. Nine hours and I lost track of how much coffee later. Chapter two!...I have a question to ask does anybody know what color Tohru's yees really are I thought they were brown but some stories say there blue and now Im all confused.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this (unfortunately this great idea did not come from my head) This story did though. It is s'pposed to be original but there are so many fics I can't tell. So If my story holds similarities to any of your I here apologize and give credit to whoever you may be whose my story may be similar too.

Anywayz on with the story.

_If there comes a day. When we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever ever_

Winnie the Pooh

Hana watched as Kyo dragged himself into the classroom and fall into his desk. She saw Tohru follow his timidly. She saw Tohru rush to see if Kyo was okay and he brushed her off staring dejectedly into space.

" Hey Tohru." Uo called. " Come here."

Tohru glanced back at Kyo catching his eyes for a moment before he turned it away from her. She walked over to Uo and put on her cheery smile. " Hi Uo, hello Hana."

" Good Morning Tohru." Hana said.

" Morning Hana." Tohru said in her happy voice.

" So Tohru anything happen worth talking about?" Uo asked.

Tohru blushed. " Oh no! Nothing's happened what makes you think anything's happened." She said waving her hands furiously and letting out a nervous giggle.

Hana looked over at Kyo with her smirk playing upon her lips. She saw him staring longingly at Tohru trying hard to hide it. Her smirk grew a little evil tinted when she caught his eyes.

Kyo looked over seeing Saki looking at him…smirking. He let out a humph and turned away again.

" So Hana how you talk with orange-top go?" Uo asked smiling jokingly.

Tohru stopped. _What is Hana doing talking to Kyo. She almost never talks to him or Yuki! Oh wow maybe they're finally warming up to each other._

" Well we must have some common ground considering we seem to have gained some civility towards each other." Saki let the closest thing to Uo and Tohru ever heard to a giggle from her._ I saw a side of Kyo Sohma that I never could have thought existed. A side past his tough jackass attitude that was…. afraid of the world. Afraid of the people in it._

Uo and Tohru stared at Hana in shock their jaws hanging to the floor. _Did Hana just giggle they thought._

Uo looked over at Kyo who's face was still turned away. " Hey Orange-top get over here."

Kyo kept his body turned away. He didn't even flinch

" Yes Kyo." Hana said. " Why don't you come join us?"

Kyo slowly stood up and walked towards the group of girls. He hung his head still embarrassed about all the events of that morning. He hesitated before stopping. " What do you want Saki?" Kyo asked monotonously.

" Saki!" Uo and Tohru said.

" Yes so it seems we are now on a first name basis too." Hana said looking at Kyo.

_Wow Tohru thought a lot must have passed between those two. Even Uo doesn't call her Saki. What did they talk about to make them so familiar with each other? _Tohru turned to face Hana and as she turned her handed brushed Kyo's and both their faces took on the shade of Kyo's hair.

Uo and Hana stared for a moment at Tohru's and Kyo's heated faces. Uo trying hard not to laugh and Hana smirking as usual.

Tohru and Kyo both looked up and their eyes met as their faces began taking on their normal shades. They just stared at each other willing the other to say something or look away. Just as they both opened their mouths to say some awkward greeting.

" Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki said in his caressing voice.

Kyo turned his head to Yuki and glared at him. His sporadic eyebrow twitching more furiously. He turned away and stomped throwing himself into his seat on the other side of the room.

" Kyo." Tohru said softly stepping forward to follow him. _It would be rude to leave Yuki though. After all I spent a lot of the morning with Kyo. So much has happened will every meeting between me and Kyo be that awkward. _" Ah-oh good morning Yuki." Tohru said.

" I'm sorry I had to run off so rudely. I was lead to believe it was a student council emergency." Yuki said apologetically.

" Oh no." Tohru said. " It's okay really. Kyo walked me to school this morning after you left."

Yuki gave Kyo a dismissive glance. " So that baka neko decided to show his stupid face huh."

Kyo couldn't stand grinding his teeth anymore. " I didn't want to dammit she found me." He shouted. " Why don't you mind your own buisness you damn rat."

Uo, Hana and Tohru all just stared stupidly at the seething Kyo. He was breathing heavily for some odd reason. Yuki just looked at Kyo his eyes and expression twinged with shock. he knew it shouldn't be this was what he got from Kyo everytime he provoked him...but not. There was something different in the tone of his voice and the bite of his words. This wasn;t how Kyo reacted.

Kyo was happy when the bell signaling the beginning of class rang. _I have to get out of that house._

" So Hana." Tohru asked. " What exactly did you and Kyo talk about?"

" I'm sorry Tohru." Hana said. " I'm not allowed to divulge anything at the present. If I did I am sure it would greatly upset Kyo. I am also sure you do not want Kyo to be upset do you?"

" Oh no. I'd never want to upset Kyo. He always seems so depressed...so sad and lost. Whenever I see him he always has a mask on...an emotionless facade that he hides behind. He always seems to be scowling. He hardly ever laughs or smiles. The last thing I want to do is add more anger and sadness to his spirit." Tohru sighed. " At night when he's on the roof lost in his thoughts I start feeling sad to. When I sit beside him gazing at the stars I wish. I really wish there was something I could do to make happy. To put a smile on his face and a light in his eyes."

" There is something you could do." Hana said. " Something that would make Kyo very happy."

Tohru looked over at Hana. " What?"

Hana's smirk held a twinge of sorrow to itself. " Sadly I can not divulge that either. It is something that you have to do on your own. One of those stupid cliches." Hana finished.

" Oh." Tohru said softly and sadly.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the building Tohru worked in.

" Thank you Hana for going out fo your way to walk me to work." Tohru said.

" It was no problem Tohru. Is someone going to walk you home?" Hana asked.

" I don't know really. Yuki probably won't have time since the fair is coming up soon and the student concil is sponsering it. And Kyo disappeared as soon as school was over. He didn't even give a backwards glance he just ran." Tohru said sadly.

" What about Shigure?" Hana asked.

" Oh no! I couldn't ask Shigure!" Tohru said.

" Why not." Hana inquired.

" Because he's got deadlines to meet and he needs time to write. To just be alone to collect his thoughts." Tohru said. " I don't want to intrude on the rare moments of solitude he gets. I'd be such a burden in asking for such a trivial thing as an escort. Besides I walk home alone all the time. I've grown Hana I can fend for myself now."

" Yes you certainly can." Hana said smiling at Tohru. _But your still so innocent. Still looking at the world rose-colored._

_How could I have done that Kyo thought frantically. _He was on the roof of Shigure's house it had become his little sanctuary. _The holding her hand part wasn't so bad I do it a lot. What bothers me is that I walked into the school...in front of everybody holding her hand. Not only that but somehow our fingers had entwined without my noticing. How could I not feel her slender fingers slip in between my own. How could I not know I had begun stroking her soft cupped palm with my thumb. How could I have missed all of those sensations. What am I doing? Kyo thought I could have just ruined my only close friendship...my only real friend...Tohru. Why did Haru have to show up and throw it in my face and Momiji too. This is just what I didn't want to happen. _Kyo pulled himself up and gazed deeply into the orange glow of the setting sun. _This is why I have to leave...why I can't stay in this house any longer. _He looked across the treeline seeing the shape of the city and the streetlights taking life. _Tohru._

Tohru worked furiously trying to keep her mind distracted from thoughts of what happened that morning. She tried but the images wouldn't stay away. She kept seeing herself and Kyo walking to the main building and she saw him unconciously slip his fingers in between hers. She saw the curious glances of her classmates. Then she began to feel her cheek tingle as though Kyo's hand was still thier stroking it. Her thoughts were broken by the chatter of her fellow housekeepers.

" Oh that boy there is handsome." One said.

" Look at that young man's hair it certainly beckons you to stare." The other one said. Tohru wondered who it was they were talking about as she went to change. When she came back to put her work clothes in her locker. The ladies were still standing there chattering away.

" Wonder who he could be? Such a fine handsome young man out so late." The woman said.

Tohru walked out and saw a wonderfully familar person. Kyo was leaning on the black railing his back to her looking out over the city. She saw he hadn't bothered to change out of his school uniform. The black complimented his complexion and his bright orange hair Tohru thought Kyo was very handsome in his uniform. _Wow Kyo came all the way to the city to walk me home. It's so sweet that he's worried about my saftey. _She saw he hadn't noticed she had come out. She crept till she was right behind him. His face was dazed and the look in his eyes said he was a thousand miles away. A little piece of his bangs slipped down between his eyes. He looked so cute...so innocent. It was rare when Tohru saw Kyo like this and so she just stared contently capturing the moment in a memory she knew she would treasure forever. Tohru reached her hand and gently placed it on Kyo's shoulder.

" I knew you were there...behind me...that is... for a good ten minutes." Kyo said glancing at her before standing to face her.

" What made you want to come pick me up?" Tohru asked.

" I...uh...um...I." Kyo stuttered. " I just wanted too. Is that so hard to believe."

" Oh n..." Tohru began before Kyo cut her off.

" Am I such a jerk that you'd think I don't worry about your safety. That I don't care about what could happen to you walking by yourself." Kyo placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders and pulled her as close to him as that damn curse would allow him to without transforming. " I do worry Tohru. I worry about you a lot." Kyo said blushing. " I care too. I care for you so much. Sometimes...sometimes I get scared thinking about you walking home by yourself. I'm afraid one night you might not come home. Scared you'll be lieing somewhere hurt and I can't save you...can't get to you fast enough. That's how much I worry about you...how much I really do care about your safety." Kyo said looking at Tohru staring into the depths of her deep brown eyes.

" Kyo." Tohru whispered doing the same. Just staring into Kyo's eyes. Venturing deeper and deeper until she could go no more almost as though she had seen his soul.

" Come on." Kyo said softly...reluctantly. " We don't want to get home to late do we?" He lowered his arms from her shoulders and gently oh so gently took her hand in his.

Tohru looked at Kyo's hand holding hers as though she was a china doll. She then raised her gaze to meet Kyo's once again. Kyo gave her one of his small awkward smiles and she returned it with a big cheery grin.

_Wow Kyo's been so open today. So much more trusting in what he's really feeling. He's always trusted me with his emotions but not like this. What brought on this change? Why is he acting like this? I'm not trying to be rude. I love it when Kyo holds me. When he holds me I feel safe and protected and more loved then ever since my mom died._

Kyo saw Tohru hesistantly enwine their fingers as they began walking home. He felt her nudge his thumb almost signaling him to stroke her hand and this time he was aware and concious. This time...he felt all of the sensations

" Tohru-chan is that you. I'm hungry." Shigure said more to himself for once. He walked out of the kitchen into the main room. He was headed for the "foyer" when he saw Kyo and Tohru staring at each other holding hands. Shigure jumped behind the wall that seperated the main room from the foyer. _Hmmmm what have we got here? _Shigure pondered.

" Well." Tohru said. " I better go start dinner. I'm sure Shigure's hungry."

" You don't have to ya know." Kyo said his face glowing pink. " That lazy dog can make his own dinner."

Tohru looked up at Kyo thinking how cute he looked when his face was tinted that soft pink. It was the same color her face was at the moment. " But I promised. This is how I earn my right to stay."

" It's not like we would kick you out if you took a day off." Kyo said again placing his hands on her shoulders. " You do so much around here and you do it all with that goofey smile. It almost seems like you think the minute you drop a dish we'd banish you. It's not like that though. Tohru nobody knows how but you've gotten to all of us. You're and irreplacable part of our lives. We're the ones who should worry if you decided to leave us again. You work so hard and so long trying to make a life for yourself. Your overworked and underthanked yet you do it all so selflessly. You just work humming some stupid jingle." He took a hand away and ran it nervously through his hair. " The point is...is...I don't want you too!"

Tohru's eyes widened at the emotion in Kyo's voice. Her eyes never left his face which was now more pointed at the floor then at her.

Kyo brought his flushed face back up and looked into Tohru's eyes. This time he spoke in a softer tone. " Like I said be selfish for once and say no when someone asks you for something. Get angry when things don't go as perfect as you thought they would just scream. Complain a little when something isn't the way you wanted it to be. Demand you get something that you want. God and everyone else knows you deserve anything humanly possible to give...maybe even more than that. You're strong Tohru." Kyo said wrapping his arm around Tohru's waist and pulling her close to him but distant so his feline wouldn't ruin the moment. " But someday all this work is gonna kill ya. To tell you the truth for as much as you do I'm surprised it hasn't already." Kyo said.

Tohru smiled dreamily, her eyes taking on a similar dreamy quality, at Kyo's blush. _It's so sweet that he cares so much about me._

" And I don't want to lose you." Kyo said. " So stop being so nice." Kyo gave Tohru another one of his awkward smiles as he bent down and placed a brotherly kiss on Tohru's forhead. " I'll let you work tonight but tomorrow you're benched. Call me." Kyo said. " When dinner's done."

Tohru really didn't want Kyo to let go off her. She was still in shock from the kiss even if it was more big brother type. She reluctantly turned towards the kitchen.

Kyo held up a hand to stop her. " Wait Tohru...I...uh."

Tohru glanced back at him with his arm poised above her shoulder. " Yes Kyo." _Please tell me to stop. Tell me to stay_

Kyo looked down and away. " Nevermind." He muttered. _All I can do is think about doing things to Tohru yet it so hard to think of. Well doing that stuff to my sweet innocent and naive Tohru...wait a sec MY._

Oh well o...o...okay Kyo." Tohru said as she continued heading for the kitchen.

When she had left Shigure snuck up behind Kyo who was still entranced by the kitchen door.

" SO did you tell her you love her. Give her a kiss...hmmmmmmmm."

" WHY YOU SICK EAVESDROPPING PERVERT!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure let out a nervous laugh. " Well hehe that's my cue to run. Tohru is I survive save some dinner for me." He called.

" Shigure." Kyo said calmly...too calmly. " I am going to KILL YOU!"

Shigure ran with a silly grin on his face but inside he was feeling anything but silly. Test two Tohru could accept Kyo for who he truely was but...could she love him for it. " Kyo and Tohru sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ee." Sigure cooed. ( A/N: Im sorry I just had to add that in. I love it when Shigure does that in the manga. Ah hell I jsut love Shigure...probably cause Im a gutterhead pervert too. Hehe. End A/N)

Yuki walked into the house his eyes wide in puzzlement. " What is going on here?" He asked indirectly curious enough to get an answer from anyone. He looked on seeing Shigure running and chanting some odd mixture of letters and Kyowas chaing him with a death glare in his eyes.

" Hello Yuki-kun." Tohru said coming out of the kitchen. " I'm glad you got home okay. Dinner won't be done for awhile but if you want I can make you guys a snack." She offered with a smile.

_She's doing it again Kyo thought. Why doen't she just tell that damn rat to make his own food?_

" That's okay Miss Honda. I don't mind waiting." Yuki said smiling back. " I'm sorry I could not walk you home today."

" It wasn't a problem at all. Kyo showed up and walked me home." Tohru said her smile growing slighly confused but a little more brighter. _Yes Kyo came to walk me home. He told me how much he worried and how much he cared. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw the surprise in mine. _" So don't feel bad Yuki-kun."

Kyo stopped hearing Tohru and Yuki's familiar friendly conversation. _What does that dame rat always get to talk so light and familiarly with Tohru. It's not fair pretty-boy here always beats me._

" Kyo."

Kyo looked up into the smile on Tohru's lips and in her eyes.

" Would you like a snack before dinner?" Tohru asked

Kyo hung his head. _Why is she asking me. I'm the one who told her to lay off. _" No. If I do I can make it myself." He said monotonously. Kyo turned away from Shigure and ran up the steps to his room slamming the door behind him.

" Oh Kyo." Shigure called sweetly. " Please don't break anymore of my doors." He waited for the angry sarcastic comeback but nothing came. " Hmmm I wonder what's gotten into Kyo. It doesn't look like it's going to rain...maybe." Shigure said looking out the window. " Maybe I should call Hatori and see if Akito can spare him."

" Why would you want to call Hatori?" Tohru questioned.

" Well listen what do you hear?" Shigure said.

Tohru and Yuki listened hard trying to figure out what it was Shigure was hearing.

" I don't hear anything you dumb dog." Yuki said.

" I don't hear anything either." Tohru said.

" Exactly. Notice Yuki is calmly standing to your left and Kyo is not a brusied bloody pulp." Shigure smiled. " And I haven't been hit with a bag of dictionaries...yet. Kyo didn't even try to start a fight. ( A/N: I LOVE it when Yuki hits Shigure with a bag of dictionaries that was hilarious.)

" He has been a little off." Tohru said. " He and Hana have become really civil to each other. I saw them walking down the hall together."

" Reallu Kyo and Saki." Shigure said. " Seems our cat has become quite the ladies man. Looks like you have competition Yuki. Kyo seems to have a fan club of his own."

" Tohru!" An elated blonde shouted followed by a puff of yellow smoke.

" Momiji." Tohru said happily picking up the adorable yellow bunny clinging to her arm. " You left so quick this morning."

" Haru made me." Momiji said.

" I thought you and Kyo might want to be alone."

Tohru jumped at the sound of Hatsuharu's voice and blushed profusly at his comment.

_Is Miss Honda ill? Yuki wondered as Tohru's face turned bright red. _

" Momiji get off of her." Hatsuharu said eyeing the rabbit who now rested on Tohru's head.

" Oh Haru you're so mean." Momiji whined.

" I said get off her now Momiji." Hatsuharu said a little more harshly then he intended it to be.

Momiji, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru stared at Hatsuharu in shock. He never lost his temper with Momiji. Even when he was 'Black Haru' he never took it out on Momiji.

" Haru." Yuki said placing his hand on Hatsuharu's shoulder. " What's wrong."

Hatsuharu looked up into Yuki's eyes( A/N: There seems to be a lot of eye contact huh.) staring at him with concern. _If only I could enjoy this moment, Hatsuharu thought. How many times do I get to feel Yuki's hand on me. _He shook his head though and shrugged Yuki's hand off.(A/N: I know in the manga that Haru and Rin are together but idk I have a thing for Haru/Yuki fluff. So all Haru/Rin fans I apologize for them not being together in this fic.) Causing more curious stares. He looked up at Shigure. " Where's Kyo?"

" He's on the roof." Tohru answered.

Hatsuharu glanced at Tohru. " Mmm. Shigure I need to speak with you a moment." He picked Momiji off of Tohru and placed him in Yuki's arms. " Alone."

Shigure nodded very serious now. " You can come up to my office." Shigure said. " It's just up the steps."

_Damn that perverted dog. Damn that pretty-boy rat. Why did I just give up? I didn't even try to start a fight with that damn rat. _Kyo shivered as the wind whipped through the trees. He could semse it coming. It would be raining in a few days. He'd be tired and off his guard. He had to make sure he stayed away from Tohru. _Who knows what I could let slip out. Being sick and half asleep most of the time anything could pass my lips and I wouldn't know. The last thing I want to do is hurt Tohru. To disgust her with feelings she can't return._

And that my friends concludes chapter two. I warn you the next chapter is a lot of angst and not so much fluff. The first part is a little weird and just a twisted creation of a plan in my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all will do me the honor of continuing to read my story. Chapter three shall be up ASAP.

Can anyone tell me what Hatsuharu does to the studne t council president when they come out of the bathroom. Does he enchant him like Yuki does the paperboy?

Anyway I would like to say thank you to my reviewers on my last chapter:

Fish Head The 3rd

kaniishima(My sincerist apologiesif I spelled it wrong)

ChinaWings


	3. Look At Me!

Hey guys I'm back again with chapter three. I'm not sure how long its gonna take to get chapter four up but ill do it as quick as I can. This chapter is where all the angst come in. So major emotional conflicts are going and the characters are a little OOC but I don't think its too bad. I'm thinking about have some one figure out the Sohma curse someone who is known to the Sohma's what do you guys think should I do it or should I have Shigure make up some stupid excuse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I just came from the main house." Hatsuharu said leaning against the window frame in Shigure's office. " I saw Kazuma there and he gave me a job to do."

" I take it this job as he calls it has something to do with Kyo and Tohru." Shigure said.

" How'd you guess." Hatsuharu said sarcastically. He smiled slightly. " It's what I have to do that causes me to hesitate. How it'll hurt Kyo." Hatsuharu's smile turned into a sarcastic smirk. " How it just might kill me."

" What've you got to do?" Shigure asked very curious.  
Hatsuharu glanced back at Shigure.

" Oh." He said. "...can I watch?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So Tohru what happened Haru and I left?" Momiji asked slyly.

" Nothing happened we just went to class." Tohru said.

" So how did you and Kyo end up like that?" Momiji asked.

Yuki looked questioningly between Momiji and Tohru. " End up like what?"

Momiji opened his mouth to answer when he interrupted.

" Tohru, we need to talk." Hatsuharu said pointing towards the door leading to the back field. " Outside.'

" Oh okay Hatsuharu." Tohru said slightly confused.

Hatsuharu looked over at Shigure and nodded. " Make sure he gets there." He mouthed. He walked over to Yuki and placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. " Watch Momiji for a few minutes. Maybe show him your secret base or something." He let go and walked to the door his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes twinged with fear. " Come on Tohru."

Tohru followed obediently. What could Hatsuharu want with me?

" Well Tohru." Hatsuharu said. " I must admit you keep surprising me. What I saw today shocked me. I don't think anyone has seen Kyo like that. All his defenses down. He was stripped bare his emotions raw and open to being scarred. His soul exposed giving someone the opportunity to break him and shatter his spirit like china glass." Hatsuharu said sliding his hand down Tohru's arm. Out of the side of his view he could see Kyo standing on the roof frozen in shock. God I hope I live through this. Hatsuharu thought as he brought his other hand up to gently stroke Tohru's cheek. He saw Kyo ball his fists and his eyes blaze with jealousy and anger...and a desire to kill. He saw Kyo shaking as he took a step forward. Hatsuharu looked back at Tohru giving a pathetic apologetic gaze. " I'm sorry." He said. Hatsuharu pulled Tohru to him close and fast not giving her time to react and he kissed her.

" I told you never to touch Tohru!" Kyo yelled jumping off the roof landing beside of Hatsuharu. " Didn't I say I would kill you if you ever touched her like that." Kyo said grabbing Hatsuharu by his shirt collar. " Don't think I won't kill you Haru." Kyo threw Hatsuharu into the patch of stones Yuki so commonly beat him into. " You made the biggest mistake of your life when you kissed Tohru." Kyo said advancing menacingly his stride full of hate yet it was restrained.

" Kyo please." Tohru said. " Don't"

Kyo stopped at the sound of Tohru's pleading voice. He glared at Hatsuharu who was struggling to get back up.

Hatsuharu was shaking as he tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his legs at all. It was probably because Kyo had thrown him headfirst into the rock patch. He rubbed the back of his head already feeling what he knew was gonna be a big, painful, ugly bruise. At least I'm still alive Hatsuharu thought. He looked up as he saw a pair of hands grab is collar again and drag him up off of the ground.

" Don't you ever touch again." Kyo said through clenched teeth. His breathing was hard and labored and his chest rose and fell in great gasps. Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to Tohru's pleading eyes once again.

" Kyo don't hurt Hatsuharu." Tohru said.

Kyo's fist became limp and Hatsuharu dropped with a loud thud. He just looked at Hatsuharu his anger replaced by fear. His head swung furiously between Hatsuharu whose face was clenched in pain and Tohru who didn't know how to react... who to help. Kyo just turned and ran away from the whole situation. He ran into the woods not glancing behind him. He tried running away from the world...from the cruel reality of what he did... from all the different emotions assaulting him...but what he was really running from was Tohru. He could escape everything by running…everything but the storm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Haru why the hell did you do that?" Yuki said as he came to stand by Haru.

Hatsuharu smiled but it was distorted as he winced in pain and grabbed his arm. " Aww how nice to see you worry so much. Where's Momiji?"

" Sleeping." Yuki said. " Shigure called Hatori he should be here soon."  
Haru looked over at an innocent-lookng Shigure. " Huh didn't expect me to live."

" What was that all about?" Tohru asked her voice trembling.

" All in time sweet Tohru. You'll understand soon I expect." Shigure said glancing at Hatsuharu now being supported by Yuki.  
Hatsuharu nodded.

" Go Tohru I suspect dinner must be done now... perhaps even a little burnt." Shigure said.

" Oh my god! I forget about dinner." Tohru shrieked. Following her outburst was a deafening clap of thunder. A flash of lightning sighted the sudden downpour heading their way. " Oh no Kyo!" Tohru whispered

" Wedon't have time Miss Honda." Yuki said hobbling along with Hatsuharu supported by his shoulder.

Shigure grabbed Tohru inside. " Kyo will be alright. He'll come back." _I hope_ Shigure thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kyo still isn't back yet. It's almost dawn and it's been raining all night." Shigure said from his desk.

" Kazuma said to let him. This is a lot for Kyo to be hit with. I don't think Kyo ever planned to meet someone like Tohru. He never thought anyone could love the cat from the Junnyshi." Hatsuharu said from his position of leaning against Shigure's wall. His head now bandaged and his arm wrapped.(A/N: By Yuki of course. I just had to. Just pretend Hatori was too busy and he dropped of instructions. Sorry Haru/Rin.)

Yuki sat listening sadly. They all rested their hopes that Tohru would truly love Kyo. For some reason the whole Sohma family was playing matchmaker with those two. He didn't come up in the picture anywhere. Did they think he didn't have any emotions. That he wouldn't be hurt. That he didn't have feelings for Honda-san. No it was all about that stupid cat and the onigiri.

" But I think the thing Kyo least expected. What causes him to stop and his head to fill with doubts. What he thought would never happen." Haru said. " Was that he would begin to love that person back."

Yuki looked over at Hatsuharu. He didn't want to believe that he was hearing this. He always got what he wanted. He was always the special one of the Sohma's cursed by the zodiac. Kyo was always the one shunned and scorned.

Hatsuharu spoke again as thought reading Yuki's mind. " The cat was meant to be shunned and scorned for eternity. No one was supposed to love him. He was meant to be feared for who and what he truly was... not accepted and wanted for it."

" Yes Tohru sure hasn't followed the rules of the zodiac curse." Shigure stated.

" No she hasn't." Hatsuharu said.

The silence that had lapsed between the three Junnyshi was broken by another deafening roll of thunder.

_Kyo better get back soon Shigure thought. Tohru's been tossing around all night. If she waked up and Kyo isn't here she'll probably blame herself._

" The storm seems to be getting worse. The closer to dawn it becomes the darker the sky grows." Yuki said.

Hatsuharu and Shigure slanted their gazes over to Yuki. This was the first time he'd spoken since the start of their conversation.

" If that baka neko wants to kill himself fine. It's no loss of mine" Yuki said angrily. He hit his fist down on Shigure's desk. " If he loves her so much why does he keep hurting her? Why does he keep doing this to her? He just runs blindly trying to escape. He isn't doing anything but tearing her apart. Everyday he didn't show up for meals she smiled less and less. Her eyes didn't glow anymore and she didn't laugh at all. What has he done to deserve her?

" Nothing." A soft voice said from the doorway. " Nothing at all."  
(A/N: Dont think I wasn't sorely tempted to end the chapter here... but I dont want a cliffhanger right now.)

Yuki, Shigure and Hatsuharu looked to see Momiji in the doorway. His eyes were glazed with sadness... gleaming with emotion.

" Momiji you shouldn't be here." Hatsuharu said standing up wincing in pain.

" Why shouldn't I?" Momiji asked calmly and monotonously. " Don't say my age as an excuse. You're no older then I am Haru." Momiji turned his sad gaze to Yuki. " Kyo hasn't done anything to deserve Tohru's love. Maybe that's why Kyo does deserve it most. Kyo doesn't change who he is so people will be happy. He doesn't hide what he's really feeling. He isn't afraid to let you know he hates you...maybe love is the only emotion he has trouble with...because he's never had it. He doesn't care about other people's judgment of him. What they think of him doesn't matter...their just strangers who don't want to look past the surface. No one can change Kyo unless he wants to be changed. Kyo always had to fight for himself. Nobody was there to defend him like they were there for you. Kyo always felt he had to make a name for himself, earn his right to exist. He didn't need a lot of friends or material things. Kyo needed a family... he needed someone to love him. Someone to want him near. He would love to be accepted by all the Sohmas but deep down he knows someone will always hate him." Momiji said his eyes unflinching as he stared into Yuki's.

Yuki looked away from Momiji. _How is it that Momiji so young could understand this? Perhaps its because Momiji had been searching for love too. After his mother rejected him and let her memories be erased without regret. The difference was Momiji found love. He was hard not to he was just so happy and lively_

" Look at me." Momiji shouted.

Yuki stared at Momiji in shock. _Did the little rabbit just yell at me?_

" You hide yourself Yuki. You try to make it seem like you just one everybody to be happy even if it'll kill you. No one knows what you really feeling because you don't let anyone in. You put a smile on while inside your straining your anger and the urge to mutilate somebody. You let people push you around just because you want them to like you." Momiji said. " Tohru knows who Kyo is because he lets her see his soul. He doesn't keep many things secret…. neither does she. Yuki some people can't even begin to fathom how your mind works….how you would truly react. You're not who your really are meant to you're what everyone else wants you to be. " Momiji finished falling on his knees. He bent his head down as Hatsuharu hobbled over and came to kneel beside him. Momiji felt his good arm encircle his shoulders. " So tell me Yuki if Kyo doesn't deserve her love because he's hurt her….what makes you think you're any worthier? What makes you think you haven't hurt Tohru too? She may be to forgiving but you're the foolish traveler Yuki." Momiji said. " But this story doesn't have such a happy ending. The traveler cried for his gift without his eyes great tears of joy. He was foolish…too trusting but he was grateful for being thought of by the goblins. You don't cry for the gifts given to you. All you do is tell the world how unworthy they are and that they don't deserve anything you've been given. You selfish Yuki…. you've been taught to believe you were the smart and clever…the special one of the zodiac. You were invincible, you could do no wrong. Give it up Yuki all the reasons you've given as to why Tohru's love could never belong to Kyo…you're guilty of too." Momiji looked back up at Yuki his eyes twinged with anger. " You've always been loved Yuki…. your whole life. When someone finally loves Kyo you have to take it away from him. Why don't you try being rejected by someone….by people you love."

" Momiji." Hatsuharu said softly and somberly.

" I'm going to check on Tohru." Momiji said getting to his feet shrugging off Hatsuharu's arm. He looked back once more at a shocked and guilty looking Yuki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" He won't ever understand Tohru." Momiji whispered. " Yuki just can't grasp the emptiness. The black abyss of loneliness. Days spent yearning and nights spent crying endless tears. Wanting for somebody to say they love you. Kyo never had love in his whole life. He didn't have a dad just like you….his mother had been afraid of his true form. Even if she hadn't been she died while he was still young. It was suicide so maybe if he wasn't a cat she might've loved him and lived. No one gave him love and compassion after she died. They blamed him for it. Whispering behind his back about awful things…. holding him responsible just because he was cursed with the cat. At such a young age with no father or mother with the whole world against him Kyo became what he is now. Seeing himself as a gargoyle upon society. You kinda know how that feels….but you had Uo and Hana to take care of you. I don't think anyone can really understand Kyo. You can try though Tohru you can try." Momiji said his voice shaking and his eyes filled with tears. " Please Tohru for all of us try to love Kyo."

Tohru rolled in her sleep. " I get scared though….thinking about his form."

" It's okay to be scared Tohru. Like Kyo said being scared just means you know who he really is. Listen to him for once accepting you're scared and letting him know would probably just make him love you more." Momiji said hoping that if she didn't remember word she would remember the emotions she was hearing in her sleep. " You just have to try Tohru."

" I don't know if I can." She whispered unconsciously.

" Why?" Momiji asked.

" Because a part of me already…." Tohru's sentence hung off as she fell back into her slumber.

" A part of you already what?" Momiji asked….and the thunder rolled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I can't…. go back…. ever Kyo thought. I made such a fool of myself…. in front of her. Hatsuharu didn't deserve what I did to him….she doesn't belong to me. She just thinks of me as a friend….a confidant. Or maybe she doesn't think of me at all. _Kyo shook his head trying to dry himself. The trees hadn't provided him much shelter. He'd been in this downpour for hours and he kept getting weaker and he felt so tired he just wanted to lie down and die in misery. It just hurt to breath and his head was spinning and pounding. It hurt….everywhere….so much. " Just one more step." Kyo told himself. He did just that one more step and the minute his shoe hit the ground he grabbed his sides in pain and collapsed.


	4. To See You Smile

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been so busy moving the last bits into our new house. Plus I've got the job of baby-sitting now. It sucks because the pay is lousy but at least I know the kids. Ill tell you why the pay is lousy its cause im babysitting my niece and nephew so since its family for some reason I have to be cheap. Can't wait to start working but with rehersals and band camp i dont have time this summer. I dont feel like all day at work then all evening marching and playing till my lips burn. Anyway hehe I kinda blabbered there so this chapter is kinda slow and more of a filler one then a major action filled important to the stry kinda chapter. So on with the next chapter. I promise to be on updating faster next time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Tohru you seem so fatigued." Hana said placing her hand on Tohru's forehead. " You're so cold too."  
" Yeah and Orange-top hasn't shown up for three days." Uo said.  
_Kyo. _Tohru started crying. She fell to the floor cupping her face in her hands.   
Uo and Han turned to face Tohru. The shock and surprise evident on their faces. They had concluded he was sick which would explain Tohru's fatigue but seeing her there on the floor told Hana it went deeper.  
" Tohru." Uo said dropping beside Tohru followed by Hana.  
" It's all my fault. All my fault that he's gone. If I just would've done something instead of staring like an idiot. What if he's hurt? What if while I'm here at school he's out there huh? What if he's dead…. because of me." Tohru sobbed.  
" Miss Honda." Yuki said coming up behind the trio.  
" It is Yuki! Its all my fault!" Tohru shouted banging her fist against the wall.  
" Miss Honda perhaps you should go home." Yuki said

" Its rained non-stop for three days. I've got to go find him. If anythings happens to him. I...I don't know if I could forgive myself." Tohru cried.

Hana looked out the window at the dark, menacing sky that showed no sign of the sun coming anytime soon. _For Tohru's sake I hope your alive Kyo. Hang in there she needs you too much for you to die on her. The last thing she needs is to think she's killed another person he loves._

Yuki became enraged at Kyo's ignorance to what he was doing to Miss Honda. By running of he was killing her. If he ended up dead so would she. " That Baka Neko."

Hana looked up at Yuki her eyes curiously inquring. " Stupid cat?"

Yuki looked over at Hana realizing he had said his insult out loud.

Flashback

" A cat and a mouse." Hana stated.

Yuki and Kyo froze in fear that their secret had somehow been exposed. The had grown pale and tensed up. _Dammit could that freak wave girl know they thought._

" The way they fight it's like a cat and a mouse." Hana said.

Flashback

_Maybe Hana thought I was more right then it seemed._

" So." Uo said. " Now you have pet names for each other."

" Arisa I don't think this is the time for you to be yourself." Hana said holding Tohru. " I think it best that I take our little one home."

" No Miss Hanajima I..." Yuki began.

"Perhaps you misheard me Yuki." Hana said. " I stated quite clearly I would take my little one home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Tohru what happened?" Shigure said worriedly.

" I did it Shigure. It's all my fault Kyo's gone. Its my fault." Tohru cried falling into him but still concious enough to not get to close.

" She's been shreiking that all morning. She's been crying too but that should be obvious. I am curious about Kyo's sudden disappearence and this...stupid cat."

Shigure sighed.

" It seems to me." Hana said. " You have some explaining to do Sohma."

" Yes it seems I do." Shigure said.

" But first." Hana said. " I suggest you find Kyo."

Tohru lifted her head up from Shigure's arm. " No I have to find him. I don't know why but something is telling me I have to find him.'

Hana looked at Tohru...at the sadness darkening her eyes. This was not her Tohru. There was no innocene or naivety in her irises. Just pain and fear for the one, whom Hana was convinced, she loved. " Maybe it is for the best." Hana said. " Bundle up Tohru-chan..." Hana watched as Tohru ran out the door into the woods and into the storm. " Be safe." She whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kyo!Kyo!." Tohru yelled. " Kyo please answer me!" What if I can't get to him in time? What is its already too late? Why did I listen to Hatsuharu? Why did I stay put just twidling my thumbs? Waiting...just waiting. Waiting for what? Why didn't I listen to Kyo?

Flasback

Kyo brought his flushed face back up and looked into Tohru's eyes. This time he spoke in a softer tone. " Like I said be selfish for once and say no when someone asks you for something. Get angry when things don't go as perfect as you thought they would just scream. Complain a little when something isn't the way you wanted it to be. Demand you get something that you want."

Flashback

" Kyo please help me find you." Tohru whimpered. " Please I'm running out of tears to cry."

Just as she said that she saw the familiar shock of bright orange hair. She ran feeling as though the distance would never end and that she would never be able to reach Kyo.

" Oh my god Kyo." Tohru dropped to her knees beside him. _He's soaked and he's so cold. He's shivering so violently...I don't think he's concious. _Tohru placed Kyo's head in her lap. _He's in so much pain. I just can't leave him here by himself something could happen. I'm not sure how deep in the woods we are. How will I get him back though? Oh if he were a cat I could carry him but if Hana is still at Shigure's...I'm sorry Tohru thought. _" I hope you all can forgive me."

Just as Tohru said it Kyo transformed into his cat form. Shivering and shaking just as viloently his little body quaking with the sting of the rain. She held him close againist her. She zipped and buttoned her jacket up and snuggled him to her as close as he could could get.

_He must be really sick to transform on his own. He's been out in the days for rain though it can't be good for him or the cat. He's so weak and all I can do is run and hope he makes it to Shigure's. _Tohru rested his shivering head beneath her chin. _Please Kyo hang on..._" For me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So Saki." Shigure said. " What exactly do you think you know?"

" Tohru has always had an obsession with the Junnyshi." Hana said.

Shigure stiffened.

" I am not as dumb as I seem to be." Hana said. " Your families electric signals have always seemed odd. Your cousins always followed by strange occurances. Kyo is always followed by cats though unseen I can sense their signels oddly like Kyo's. Yuki can have any girl in the school...desired by almost all the school. Yet he seems to have this fear of commitment and any physical contact. He also has his own pet name which is odd itself. A rabbit take's the place of Momiji while he has disappeared yet his clothes remain. Kyo and Yuki also have seemed to aquire as I have said their own nicknames. Now where in the world would damn rat and baka neko comefrom. I began to notice all of these occurances had something in common. All of these animals belong to the Junnyshi." Hana said.

" Saki your a paranoid." Shigure said waving her remarks with a silly grin.

" Where's Spot?" Hana asked.

" Huh?" Shigure said clueless.

" Spot your dog. Where is he?" Hana asked. " Don't give me some pathecti excuse like you had to give him away. My Tohru would never give any animal that needed a home away. She's too sweet to give up something like a dog."

Shigure was left in semi-shock doing in spite of what Hana said. Thinking up some pathetic response when his door was broken down

" Shigure." Tohru called breathlessly. " He's so sick."

Shigure and Hana caught Tohru's voice I pivoted from their positions of staring at the small garden blow recklessly in the gale force winds. They ran to the entrance to find Tohru clutching something beneath her jacket and a familiar orange head resting underneath her chin.

Tohru held Kyo closer to her a tear sliding down her cheek splashing on Kyo's head.

Kyo pried one of his eyes open and gazed wearily into Tohru's extremely worried ones. " I'm sorry Tohru." He whispered hoarsely before he sighed painfully and let his eye slowly shut as he snuggled closer to Tohru.

Hana looked upon Tohru and Kyo not shocked by the sight of a talking orange cat. " The Zodiac Curse." She whispered.

Shigure looked over at Saki then slanting a look towards Tohru. " Pardon."

" When I was little and my power still new to me. Just a painful burden that made me not like the other children. My mother like Tohru's told me stories at night. I guess she'd been trying to ease my pain by telling stories of those to be different and isolated from the world...the cursed ones. Tohru got stories of the granduer of the Zodiac banquet...of the feast of all the animals excluding the unknowingly betrayed cat. I on the other was lulled into slumber by stories of a Zodiac curse. The spirits of the zodiac beasts possesing twelve children of one family and a thirteenth by the vengeful spirit of the cat. How for eternity they would live in secrecy knowing if found out they would be shunned and made out to be the freaks they truly believed they were. To wander alone...to never know love outside the protective walls of the family that knew of their horrible secret. Maybe even the love avioded them there." Hana said looking over at Kyo snuggled deeply againist Tohru. " And the walls were those of a prison cell trapping them in a world of hatred and loneliness. I meerly put the obvious together Shigure. Your families strange waves, the strange occurances, all the secretiveness ,and now an orange talking cat with Kyo's voice. I can hear your soul Shigure know what it is saying...fear." Hana paused as the cat began sneezing.

" Oh Kyo." Tohru cried as she watched him shake with pain.

Hana watched Tohru run upstairs with the weak almost lifeless cat held to her chest. " So Sohma. How far-fetched am I?" Hana asked.

Shigure sighed once again. " I've certainly dug myself a whole this time huh. Yes I'm in a grave I can't crawl out of."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru held a damp cloth to Kyo's head as she held him. She was propped againist the head board of her large double-sized bed. Yuki would be home in a few minutes and she would have to go and start dinner. Truth be told though she didn't want to leave Kyo. She was afraid if she left him even if it was just for one moment he would leave. That if she didn't hold him snuggled tightly to her and nurse him back to health he'd just disappear. That finding him would have just been a dream she would painfully awake from. " Why did you run Kyo." Tohru whispered the tears collecting in her eyes. " You were so close to death. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it back here. You can't leave me okay promise you'll still be here when I get back." Tohru placed a motherly kiss on his head. " Hurry up and get better." Tohru placed Kyo gently on her fluffy pink pillow. She pulled her new cherry blossum covers up to Kyo's chin. " I'll bring you dinner later." Tohru stood up and gave Kyo's still damp head one last loving stroke before exiting quitely so as not to wake him.

Yuki slid away from the door leading to Tohru's room just as she came out her eyes still glazed with worry for Kyo. He had just gotten back from another student council meeting concerning the Harvest Fair in two weeks. When he had passed by Miss Honda's room and had paused to say hi when he had heard her muttering sweetly to someone. At first he hadn't had a clue who could be in there with her and how she wasn't so devestated about Kyo as she had been that morning. He heard it then. " Why did you run Kyo?". So she had found him. He couldn't resist peaking his head in. He saw her clutching him close to her in a very intimate embrace. She had her lips pressed againist is forehead. Yuki had begun to pull back. _I guess its obvious now how she feels. I was just fooling myself by ignoring all the signs that said this would happen. Why does that baka neko get Miss Honda's love. All he's done is yell at her and run like a fraidy cat(_ A/N: I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN!). _I may hate it but if Miss Honda is happy with that baka neko I won't kill him...for now. After all I think that's Miss Honda now humming her cute little song. She is a little happier now...she even smiled as she walked down the hall._

" Yuki-kun are you still up there?" Tohru called.

" Yes Miss Honda?" He answered coming from his room as though he saw nothing.

" Dinner'll be ready in a moment. It's just a quick miso soup. Is that okay?" Tohru said smiling at him from the bottom of the steps.

" That's fine Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling back as she walked to the kitchen. _If that stupid cat can make her smile like that then maybe giving her up won't be so bad Yuki thought. _He walked into the kitchen a few moments later and sat down as Tohru smiled again and placed his soup down with her cute giggle and the hop in her step again._ I'll always love you Honda-san but for now that'll be a secret. I'll let Kyo have you for now just to see you smile like that._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you guys think. I am a major KyoXTohru shipper and I will always believe that they should end up together but some Yuki Tohru fluff is okay sometimes its really cute as long as its not overly romantic. Anyway I promise to be quicker in posting chapter five. It'll be more a slow chapter too but remember this isn't really supposed to be action-packed but im thinking about bringing Akito in and maybe put a beginning of Haru/Rin in later chapters. I tell you now this story will at be at least 10-12 chapters long. ANyway Please Review and If you muxt please only mild flames. I will warn you againist Haru/Yuki there will be some hinted before i bring Rin into the story but not too much I shall sacrafice my wish of them to see your interests meet so I will try to please you who are Haru/Rin or Haru/Yuki. Byes


	5. Feelings For the Daku Henshu

Hey I'm back with chapter five as you know in our last chapter I beloved Yuki was so noble as to try not to kill that baka neko. He is letting Tohru have her happiness….a happiness he doesn't know about yet. Poor Tohru. There is some Yuki fluff and a little interlude were its just Tohru and her problem but later its all KyoxTohru. Hana is in this chapter and Yuki is OOC but its cute and I wanted it and I think it fits for my story. O.o don't pay attention to my defensive rambling. Hehe Im crazy…NEED COFFEE. So yea here it is chapter five. You know what I think Im gonna take out the Haru/Yuki save it for another fic. I will be incorporating more Japanese in my fic. Translations will be at the end of story. Japanese words will be underlined. This isn't really kyoxtohru centered just a kawaii filler. Chapter six is when kyo starts talking and seven is were I introduce akito into the equation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previously On:** Scars Of Yesterday.

If that stupid cat can make her smile like that then maybe giving her up won't be so bad Yuki thought. He walked into the kitchen a few moments later and sat down as Tohru smiled again and placed his soup down with her cute giggle and the hop in her step again. I'll always love you Honda-san but for now that'll be a secret. I'll let Kyou have you for now just to see you smile like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When you're down I may not be able to pick you back up, but I promise I'll be willing to lay right next to you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miss Honda are you sure you're okay?" Yuki asked worriedly. He may have given his love up temporarily so she could be with Kyou but he was entitled to play mom with her. She had been a little slow getting out of bed this morning and she was sluggishly moving about with breakfast preparations. Her cheery disposition had taken a day off not that I didn't deserve one it just made the house awkwardly silent with Kyou still bedridden. Her cheeks were flushed and her forehead was glazed with sweatdrops. He was afraid that she had caught Kyou's cold. She had spent almost all her time in her room were she let him sleep on her bed. Yuki admitted when Kyou first moved in he hadn't actually worked on comfort in Kyou's sleeping quarters. When she wasn't at school or cooking or studying she was in her room talking to Kyou. She even slept with him curled up next to her warm body. Yuki still felt pangs of jealousy and sadness when he saw them together but he learned to repress them. " Perhaps you should go back to bed an rest its Saturday. There is nothing to worry about Honda-san." Her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying. He had heard it muffled against her pillows whenever Kyou started coughing or choking and she couldn't wake him up. Crying because he hadn't opened his eyes in a week since she had found him. He wasn't getting worse but then again he wasn't getting any better either. Hatori had said it would take time his defenses had been down when he ran off. He had already been getting sick before he ran off into the storm and being the cat meant it would take longer. " Miss Honda?" He repeated placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tohru looked up at Yuki her eyes half closed and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. " Hmm? Did you say something Yuki?" She asked her speech slurred.

_Has she slept at all Yuki wondered. Or has her crying taken up all the peace night holds for her…or once did. She and Kyou used to sit up on the roof for hours. I heard some of their talks Kyou's never been that open. Honda-san must be really special to him. I do feel guilty over what Momiji said I should let Kyou be loved. I may hate him but Miss Honda always believed everyone should be loved. I guess everyone includes that stupid cat. _" Miss Honda please go back to bed. Shigure and I can fend for ourselves for a weekend. We've been doing it since I first came here I'm sure we'll struggle through."

" No I have to cook. I promised I'm just a little tired. It'll pass in a while. I just need to move around a bit. Yeah some exercise will wake me up." Tohru said her knees bending as though she were suddenly under great pressure.

Yuki leapt forward and caught Tohru right before she collapsed. He was so close to turning into a rat if she had fallen just little to the left all his good intentions would have been for nothing and he'd be a dead nezumi. " Miss Honda!"

Shigure had walked in just as Yuki had taken Tohru in his arms and pulled her up to stand wearily and shaking. " My…my Yuki did I interrupt something between you and our little flower."

Yuki gave Shigure a look of malice. " This isn't the time you damn perverted dog."

" Sounding a bit like Kyou there." Shigure said.

" Miss Honda's sick. I'm taking her back to her room try not to burn her attempt at breakfast." Yuki said holding Tohru against him. _Grrr. Why did I promise myself I wouldn't kill that neko? I guess I can't blame Kyou it's not like he wanted Miss Honda to get sick. She's just over-exerting herself in taking care of him. Kyou doesn't even know what Miss Honda is putting herself through for his sake. She isn't appreciated enough. Of course how can I expect someone in a coma to be consciously appreciative? _Yuki opened Tohru's bedroom door and saw Kyou curled into a small mass of orange fur. He was shivering because the covers had fallen off and the window hadn't been shut. Yuki felt this unexpected pang of sympathy for his hated cousin. _What's going on in his head right now? What pain is he in to make his face contort in that way? His cat fangs grinding together and his claws griping his sides. Quite flexible, even for an ordinary feline that was a hard task. _Yuki shook his head trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. They were new and confusing and defiantly not comfortable. He awkwardly placed Tohru on her bed pulling the covers down so she could make herself comfortable. He saw Kyou roll over and snuggle himself against Honda-san's warmth. Yuki smiled he couldn't resist Kyou looked so helpless in his zodiac form and snuggling with Tohru he looked like a child coming home from school to find his mother waiting there with a hug and kiss. Something Kyou never really got. Yuki frowned why the hell was he smiling this was Kyou the one he was destined to hate for the eternity of the zodiac curse. Tohru had let a small smile on her face when Kyou got closer and unconsciously draped her arm around his tiny body. Yuki pulled the cherry blossom cover up around Honda-san and brought it up enough so that it covered her but didn't suffocate Kyou. Yuki leaned down and placed a big brother like kiss on her cheek and watched her smile grow a bit burying her face into Kyou's fur. Yuki straightened himself and walked towards the door of Tohru's room when he hear a shuffle behind him. He turned his head to see Kyou's head tilt a little into the crook of Honda-sans neck he caught his sleep whisper.

" Kuso Nezumi."

Yuki rested one hand on the doorframe and looked back over his shoulder and stopped. He smiled not sure why. " Baka neko." He said and stepped out closing Tohru's bedroom door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So Saki." Shigure said. " You swear you'll take the Sohma curse to your grave."

" For the third time old man." Hana sneered as Shigure winced. " Yes. What do you want? If you need a blood oath I won't mind giving you one. It'll be your blood of course."

" Oh hello Miss Hanajima I was unaware you were coming over." Yuki said coming upon a nervous looking Shigure and an annoyed psychic.

" I decided I gave your chikan here enough time to accept his secret is out. At least to me. It was very sloppily disguised you know." Hana said she looked around the room. " Where is Tohru? Her electric signals are terribly weak. Did she go out?"

Yuki shook his head. " No I'm afraid Miss Honda is ill and has taken to her bed. Though not without a fight."

Hana though worried of Tohru being ill smiled. " Hmm. Yes she is stubborn very much like Kyoko was."

" Would you like some tea Miss Hanajima?" Yuki offered. " You are welcome to stay here until Honda-san wakes up."

" Thank you Yuki." Hana said looking up at him a small smile still on her face. " A cup of tea would be nice after my walk. I do think I will stay here to see if Tohru gets better and wakes up." Hana passed an irritated glance to Shigure as the smile slipped off her face. " You don't have a problem with that do you Sohma-san?" Hana asked.

Shigure jumped in the air and put his hands up as though to defend himself. He waved them frantically as that classic anime sweatdrop appears on the side of his head. " Oh n...n...No Saki-chan make yourself at home. Your always welcomed here being on of Tohru's friends." Shigure said nervously turning back into his lecherous self. He smiled his lecherous grin. " You do have certain advantages." He said coming on to her before he was greeted with Yuki's hand to the back of his head.

" You sick pedophile." Yuki grunted turning to Hana with an apologetic smile gracing his face. " I'm sorry Hanajima-san for my cousin's advances…you know him."

Hana smiled a bit just slightly enough to soften her usual emotionless features. " Yes unfortunately I have been given that pleasure."

" Well I'll go make you some tea Miss Hanaji…" Yuki said.

" Sohma-san you may call me Hana with the way things have played out." She said gazing into his violet eyes. " I have a feeling we will be seeing much more of each other. If it helps I'll allow you to stick san on the end to make it seem more respectful and formal." Hana said walking away to gaze contently at Shigure's multitude of books.

Yuki just stared stupidly at the mysterious and dark psychic. _Is that Hanajima-san standing there? It just doesn't seem like her. There's emotion in her eyes instead of just the deep tunneling abyss that is usually in place of any feelings she may have._

" Sohma-san?"

Yuki realized he had been staring at her and quickly looked away and flushed slightly in embarrassment before composing himself. " Yes Miss…. um Hana?"

" Cream and Sugar if you don't mind." Hana said gazing back at him.

Yuki smiled out of awkwardness. " No I don't mind. I'll be back in a moment." He said and he turned to walk into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter confused. _What just happened in there?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Forgot I was in he room did'ya. Hehe you were staring a Saki-chan you were. Forget of our little flower already." Shigure taunted

" I just offered her a cup of tea you baka hentai." Yuki said.

Shigure leaned over and grinned at Yuki. " You made her smile."

Yuki turned away and gritted his teeth as he placed the teapot on the stove. She did smile at me. She's never done that before.

" You smiled back." Shigure said.

" Are you still there." Yuki growled.

" Ooohh defensive are we." Shigure grinned and began to sing. " Yuki and Saki sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ee. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ee. First comes love…."

" What is this I hear of Sohma-san loving trees? Hana said walking hesitantly into the kitchen.

" Oh nothing we were just discussing Yuki and his new found passion for…OW!" Shigure said rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

" Hentai." Yuki grunted turning away from the now childishly weeping Shigure.

" Oh Yuki how you abuse me when I selflessly took you into my home. Hiding you from that dreaded Akito. Shielding you from the rest of the Sohma's. How you repay me by knocking me so hard as to bruise me with a frying pan." Shigure wailed.

" Grow up you're a twenty-seven year old who acts like he's five." Yuki said. " You're so immature."

Hana looked upon Yuki and Shigure's petty argument about maturity. She knew what Shigure had said to Yuki. She had heard everything from her place by the bookcase. She didn't think of it though because she was unsure herself. To take a step away from silent Hana it pissed her off. Why had she smiled at him. In her whole life Megumi and Tohru had been the only ones to see her smile. He was such a kasuka puriti-kun she didn't like to associate herself with people like him. She had only been civil to him and Kyo for Tohru's sake because she liked them. Now Hana found herself growing close to these boys….far to close for comfort.

" Miss….um Hana-san. Your tea is ready." Yuki said awkwardly holding out a cup of steaming peppermint tea.

Hana gently sipped the hot tea. " Mmm peppermint tea had been my favorite flavor since I was little. I found it had calming properties. My mother would always have a cup waiting for me when I cam home from school. She knew there I was teased and taunted coming home to sweet tea and sugar always made me less angry at the world my kirai began to disappear with the sweet scent it emitted." Hana looked over at Yuki. " This is quiet good Sohma-kun. Almost as good as my mother's but you understand it'll never reach hers. For one something comes from a mother nothing can surpass it." Hana blushed all the sudden. _I sound like such a girl….I sound like Tohru. What is wrong with me I' m going all girly over tea. Why is this happening I don't do girliness."_

" I know Hana-san just how cruel children can be." Yuki said. _I just don't see how anyone could call Hana-san such evil things. How could the call her a witch…a freak…a outcast? Hana-san isn't any of those she's just unique. She may be dark…silent….isolated….and lonely that's all I see. Miss Hana was in her own dark way kawaii maybe even tsuyayaka. Beautiful where the hell did that come from. _

" I'm sorry Sohma-kun. I'll go check on Tohru now if you don't mind." Hana said placing her barely sipped at cup of tea back in his hands and walking quickly out of the kitchen and up the steps.

_What the hell just happened? Yuki thought._

" Well." Shigure said standing up. " That was quite interesting. I don't think I've ever seen Saki blush…or disclose information of her past so easily."

Yuki didn't even turn to Shigure. He just stared after Hana lost I something he wasn't sure he wanted to get into to. " Nani?" He whispered.

" Just be careful Yuki." Shigure said walking past him into the study.

" Betsuni?" Yuki whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I can see why you like Sohma-kun so much." Hana said stroking Tohru's fevered cheek. " He is quite nice and very aware of his cousin's hentai behavior. It don't know if I want to like him though. I just found out about this curse it makes me wary of all the Sohma's. They're nice people but even though I was treated like they would be I just can't bring myself to full trust them. For you Tohru-chan I will try but I can't promise you anything." Hana said sliding her gaze to the now peacefully sleeping neko. " You and Kyou really are cute together. It's too bad you're both to sick to see it. I know you'd be shock to hear this if you could but…I envy you. I wish someone could love the way you two love each other. If you both would stop being so stubborn you'd see you two madly and hopelessly lost in love with each other." Hana laid her cold cheek against Tohru's fevered one. " Sleep well tonight my little Tohru-chan. May your dreams be sweet." She sensed a presence enter the room she looked up her dark emotionless eyes meeting confused violet ones. " Is there something you want Sohma-kun?"

Yuki came to stand beside her and handed her the cup of peppermint tea. " Here it isn't hot anymore but I could get you a new cup if you don't want cold tea." Yuki said still awkwardly holding the now cold teacup with slightly trembling hands.

Hana looked back up into Yuki's eyes with a kind of surprise at his kindness to her. She was the wave freak…. the witch what was he a real prince doing being nice to her? Hana was going to say she was ready to leave when Yuki cut her off.

" Hana-san would you….uh…would you like to stay for dinner." Yuki asked trying to make eye contact with the seemingly embarresed youkai girl.

Hana eyes became wider with more shock and surprise then she ever thought she was capable of showing. She let sharp suspicion flash in her eyes. _Did he just ask me to stay for…dinner? _Hana let the sharpness fall from her gaze and her eyes returned to there normal emotionless state giving nothing away of how many paths her thoughts were taking here but what she really didn't want Yuki to see was the slight smirk that had settled upon her lips. She nodded. " I'm very obliged you have asked me to stay and yes I wouldn't mind trying someone else's burnt entrees. Thank you for asking Sohma-kun."

Yuki smiled again at Hana. " Yuki."

Hana looked more deeply at him. " What?"

" You can call me Yuki." He said before walking out the door and down the steps._ Hana-san is quite kawaii. Never will she be like Tohru but something about her is just…. intoxicating._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay that's it I told you some major OOCness. I don't know why but I thought Yuki needed to get over Tohru and Hana needs some fluff in her life. They'd look cute together. Any way yeah transations.

chikan pervert

kanashii sad

Betsuni-its nothing

nani-what

THAANK YOU TOO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME GOING!J


	6. He Can't be De

Hey last chapter I forgot to add some translations for some of the Japanese words that are important or maybe just shocking. I'm teaching myself Japanese and I wanted to use some in my story. I think it's a puriti interesting language. So anyways one was _Tsuyayaka _is translated to mean beautiful. Hana is beautiful and where Yuki says Suki-wan just ignore that I didn't mean to put it in and koi means love. As I said it was just a kawaii filler till my artistic fields were no longer barren. I can't help myself I did put a little Yuki/Hatsuharu fluff in a later chapter and it's a little stronger then other times but I don't think its going anywhere but I'm still thinking some Hana/Yuki there is defiantly gonna be a scene for those to sometime later on. I lied about this being all Kyo/Tohru and Akito comes in here but not physically but in a very interesting and cruel way. Gomen but this chapter is angsty but as a certain reviewer suggested the fluff will come later near the end of this chapter. Okay Haru is getting some Tohru fluff in this chapter but its just that they both feel the same about what happens to Kyo it isn't going anywhere. Okay here's chapter six.

_**I can think of all it isn't. Can you tell me what love is?**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A best friend is someone who can see all the pain and hurt even when you're fooling the world.**

**AimGirl Forum**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ Tomorrow is that huge literature test and I haven't studied for it at all. I can't fail this. I've already let mom down by missing a three school days. I was so behind thankfully Yuki-kun was so kind to help me. Maybe he'll make me a study packet again that I can study while watching Kyo…Kyo. He seems to be getting better even though he's still in his cat form. His breathing is regular and he's stopped that horrid coughing. He's not shivering anymore and his face is no longer pale. Then I start to doubt when he just stops…everything just stop. His chest stops its rhythmic rising and falling and his face grows instantly cold and colorless. His body tenses and his face eerily still and showing nothing…no pain…no fear…no life. At these times I fear he's gone that I couldn't save him. Like he was afraid he wouldn't be able to save me._

_Flashback_

_Sometimes...sometimes I get scared thinking about you walking home by yourself. I'm afraid one night you might not come home. Scared you'll be lieing somewhere hurt and I can't save you...can't get to you fast enough._

_Flashback_

Tohru stared blankly into space as she reached the Sohma house. It was late she had put in some extra hours at her job to make a few more dollars. Once Kyo was awake she was going to make every kind of food that he enjoyed. She was going to get him a gift too…or maybe she should make him on herself. _Hmm what would Kyo like? Well its close to winter and this fall air is chilled and brisk maybe I should knit him a scarf. Yes that's it a bright orange scarf to match his hair. Ohh maybe I should make him some mittens too and a hat! Yes! _Tohru giggled and smiled to herself. Kyo would probably hate her for doing it and yell and pretend to be mad but Tohru knew. Kyo had a weak spot for when she gave him gifts. He always accepted even if he wanted to seem like he didn't care. She walked in the door and placed her shoes to the side. " Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! I'm home!"

Shigure and Yuki watched Tohru from their seats on the floor.

" Miss Honda I know it may be a bit much to ask." Yuki said. " But would you please do our onigiri stand for the harvest fair. Everyone in the school knows you make the best."

Shigure smiled slyly. " Trying to win our fair Tohru's heart again Yuki." He teased at Yuki's awkwardness.

Yuki threw his book at Shigure. " It was just a compliment."

Tohru smiled. " Sure as long as you can make me a study guide for the literature test." She said

" Actually I already made one up. I.um…noticed you hadn't paid much attention to your school work lately."

Tohru hung her head. " I know I'm so ashamed. I couldn't leave Kyo though. It's my fault he had turned up half-dead."

Shigure traded a solemn look with Yuki. Kazuma's test was pushing her limits. She had already become sick once over all the stress. They had been talking about asking Kazuma to lay off and let Kyo and Tohru get better. He had said the more vulnerable they were the better it was. They thought it would only end up killing them both in love or not.

_Poor Kyo I wonder if he's ever going to change back into his human form? Or if he's ever going to wake out of this coma. Hatori said that there was nothing we could do. How can that be though? I have to make him get better. I could never forgive myself if he didn't get better. If he dies it'll be all my fault for being so weak and not making my own decisions. Kyo how could I do this to you?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _You monster!" The figure lurking in the shadows said evilly. " Did you actually think someone would try to save you?" The figure cackled._

_The boy with the crimson eyes and fiery hair clutched his hands to his ears trying to drown out the horrid sound. " NO! They will! Someone will!" He screamed._

" _Why should they? You don't think that girl is going to do anything. She has my precious Yuki. She doesn't need you filth. She's happy with him and you know Shigure only took you in because I ordered him to. Not a soul cares about you Koneko. No one wants to see your face. Your hideous excuse for a human being. A filthy monster is all you are." The figure grabbed the boy who was still pressing his hand against his ears._

" _No Tohru's not like that! Stop talking about her! Go away!" Kyo yelled._

_The figure dug his hands into the boy's head. " What did you just say?" The shadowed asked through clenched teeth. He aimed a kick in the stomach sending the boy airborne into the wall. When the boy staggered up off the ground the figure threw a punch sending him back into the wall. " Don't you ever defy me!" The shadow shouted aiming another kick to the boys stomach._

_The boy was on all fours gasping for breath. He tried pulling air into his burning lungs but couldn't. He fell writhing on the ground chocking for just one breath. Struggling to keep his eyes open. Not letting the darkness envelope him. His eyes were blurry though and his body oxygen deprived' Can't…gi…ve…in…to' He gasped again. The darkness growing from the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile the shadow figure just laughed. ' No'_

_He thought feebly before collapsing on the ground at the mans feet._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru had finished dinner and Shigure and Yuki were eating politely once more complimenting her. A poof was heard from the room above them. Tohru's face brightened. Kyo had finally turned back into a human. After two weeks of being in a coma at least he was back to human.(A/N: It may be impossible and totally dumb with know point but for the sake of my next scene lets just say they thought he was getting a little better so the put the cat in Kyo's school uniform in case he transformed. Shirt unbuttoned of course. I know dumb but bear with my creative block and me right now. I was planning something different but I needed Akito and angst.)

" I'm going to take some up to Kyo." She said to the nezumi and the inu.

They nodded their heads in response to show that they heard her.

Tohru walked up the steps carefully balancing a bowl of leek soup. She knew that Kyo hated it but leeks was the only remedy she hadn't tried. He hadn't eaten for a few days but was just impossible to force he orange kitty's mouth to part. If it didn't make him better the taste would probably force him out of his coma. Tohru stood outside of the door when she heard a shout of pain come from Kyo's room. She hurriedly pushed the door open and found Kyo struggling in anguish against something. " Kyo!" She shouted drooping the hot soup on the floor in front of her. She ran to his side as he began to make choking noises and he was gasping for air like he couldn't breath. His fist clench and she saw blood trickle down the side of his mouth and saw his ears becoming red and bruised. Another trickle of blood slid down his face but this time from his hairline. " Kyo!" She cried pushing his shoulder. " Kyo! Wake up!" Tohru yelled again the tears spilling down the side of her face in rivers. His breath kept getting worse and he began writhing beneath her. Gasping and choking in anguish as more blood fell from his lips and head.

Yuki and Shigure heard Tohru yell and they heard her delirious cries. They had dropped their food not caring that they had broken any dishes. Rushing up the steps they heard Kyo's cries of pain and Tohru's of worry and terror. Yuki had been the first to run into Kyo's room and he froze with shock at the sight he saw. Kyo was beat up bleeding from the mouth and head, his ears red and his face bruised.

Shigure was right behind Yuki frozen with a different look on his face. " Oh no." He whispered. _Akito couldn't have…_

" Kyo." Tohru whispered her face pressed against his now still body.

Yuki and Shigure looked up as all the sudden Kyo's body stopped writhing and struggling and his raw and tormented cries faded. He stopped choking and gasping…just stopped everything. His face was blank and emotionless and without any color at all except for the blood staining his cheeks. He lay still unmoving not breathing almost like he was…

" No." Tohru whimpered. " He…he can't…" She whimpered again. " Kyo no you can't….please."

Yuki struggled to make his legs work again as he slowly stumbled over to Tohru's side. She was crying so hard her body shuddering with the sobs. Her tears soaking the shoulder of his uniform. He looked up at Shigure and sent him a questioning look. _Is he_ Yuki mouthed?

Shigure let his head fall and his shoulders sag. _I don't know _Shigure mouthed back. He exited the room heading towards the phone in the hall. _How could Akito do that? He thought angrily. Head of the family or not he has no right!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ Where the hell am I? The orange haired boy thought. Bare white walls surrounded him. I'm not dead am I? Ah hell this is just perfect. He felt something warm slid down his chin. He pressed a finger to his lips as the metallic taste of blood assaulted his mouth. Damn Akito what he do kill me in my sleep. How the hell did he do that?_

_Kyo! Kyo! Wake up! Kyo!_

_Huh who the hell is that? It sounds like Tohru's calling me. Damn is she dead too? How did he get to her? Great not only did I get myself killed I got her too. Dammit why do I always go and screw up her life. I killed another person who I loved. First my mom now Tohru. I am a monster._

_Kyo! No please…you can't….no….please. Kyo!_

_He looked around the barren room sparse of any sign of a living soul in it. He felt dizzy and his lungs were burning. It hurt to move his body felt like lead. He stumbled and fell gasping again wheezing. Trying to drag another pained breath into his starving lungs. He felt a prick in his arm a cold sensation washed over him as he blacked out again._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hatori had rushed away over to Shigure's house after hearing a detailed description of what happened. _I knew Akito had powers but this just isn't right. Why now does he decided to torment Kyo. _He slid into the car and drove not bother to look back and see Momiji, Haru and Kisa napping in the back.

Hatsuharu woke up to the sound of screeching tires. He yawned and rubbed his eyes placidly and asked. " Gee Hatori what's the rush?"

Hatori jumped looking back and seeing Hatsuharu awake and a sleeping Momiji and Kisa. " What the hell are you kids doing in my car?" Hatori asked harshly.

" Dammit Hari-san we got bored in the house it was too hot out side so we thought we'd sit in here and we just kinda fell asleep. What's your damn problem?"

" It's Kyo." Hatori ground out after being told off by Haru.

Hatsuharu looked up concerned. He still liked Yuki but Kyo was cute. Hatsuharu mentally smacked himself for thinking like that. There was something wrong with Kyo and it was partially his fault for pushing him over the edge and keeping anyone from going out and finding him. Telling them all to listen to what Kazuma said. " What's wrong with Kyo?" Hatsuharu asked his voice strained with guilt and other emotions."

Hatori mouth was set in a grim line he answered Hatsuharu as honestly as he could. " I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru held Kyo's bleeding head in her arms giving no notice to the shirt she had now ruined. She didn't care she just wanted Kyo to start breathing again but his chest had been still for almost twenty minutes now. Hoe could she have let this happen to him? Kyo was dying all because of her…or worse maybe he was already. _No I can't think that way. _

Yuki sat beside Tohru who hadn't shown any real signs of life since Kyo had… She was in such agony and he didn't know how to help her. _That stupid cat can't die! What the hell happened? How the hell did he get this way? Dammit the door was locked and the windows were closed. Everything is untouched except for Kyo who was barely alive. He's hanging on such a thin thread can Hatori even save him. That damn dragon better! Tohru need that baka neko no matter how much I despise him. Her life and happiness means more to me then this rivalry. _The soft knocking of the door brought Yuki out of his thoughts.

" Hatori and Hatsuharu are here." Shigure said gently opening the door.

Hatori and Hatsuharu reacted the same as Yuki and Shigure had. They were stunned and they froze in shock and disbelief at the sight that lay before them.

Hatori rushed over to Kyo he pulled out a needle and filled it with a clear liquid. What Shigure had said over the phone hadn't prepared him for this.

" What is that?" Tohru asked feebly.

" Something to start his heart up again. Like an adrenaline rush to his system. It should restart his breathing if his lungs aren't punctured."

Yuki stood up. " How the hell could that have happened?"

Hatori just looked away as he slid the needle into Kyo's arm.

Hatsuharu placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder as she stood up to let Hatori care for Kyo. He led her put of the room and down to the living room. " I'm sorry Tohru. For doing this to you Kyo. I was just following the orders Kazuma had given me. I never thought that it would turn out this bad. If I had let you go look for him when he disappeared maybe he'd be okay right now instead of…." Hatsuharu trailed off.

" It's my fault too Hatsuharu. If I would've not been so obedient. If I would've just listened to myself an gone looking for him instead of standing like an idiot and watching him run." Tohru cried turning her head away.

Hatsuharu placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders and made her look up at him. " Your not an idiot you were just confused. You weren't prepared and Kyo's reaction was a big shock to you. What I did was a shock. You just didn't know what to do….who to help. So you just stayed out of the way. You had no idea about Kazuma and so you couldn't have done anything. I shouldn't have stopped you from looking for him. If something happens I'm the one to blame not you Tohru-Chan. If anything you're the one who's keeping him alive."

Tohru looked up into the eyes of the younger teen. " Haru…"

He placed a finger on her lips. " Come on let's go see if Kyo's alive yet." He took her a hand and led her back up the steps. They were greeted with painful, shuddering breaths being drawn in by Kyo. His face had regained some color and he was alive. Hatsuaharulet go of Tohru who promptly ran and threw herself onto Kyo.

Tohru cried into Kyo's chest as the familiar orange smoke surrounded them and Kyo reverted back to his weakened cat form. " Kyo." She sobbed into the bloody ginger fur of the cat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ The crimson eyed boy awoke again. His lungs didn't burn but his breath still came in struggled gasps. His head spun but he could think clearly. He was still surrounded by the stark white walls. 'So am I dead or not?'_

_Kyo._

_Tohru?_

_He's still alive. Kyo I thought you were…..she sobbed._

_I guess that answers my question he thought. He jumped as his shoulder was instantly soaked and so was his chest. What the hell! He could smell a mixture of salt and water. She's….she's crying for me. The boy held his chest as he felt her tears slid across the blood staining his face. No not tears…she was cleaning him._

_She laughed shakily. " Don't do that to me Kyo. You…her sentence was broken by a teary laugh. " I thought I lost you this time."_

_Tohru._

_He sat leaning on one of the barren walls. This time he slid contently into the oblivion he let the darkness take him. He let the shadow of sleep envelope his weary maimed body._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki and Hatsuharu watched from the corner as Tohru cleaned the blood that had dried on the Neko's furry face and body. They saw her try to pull of a smile and her laughs were broken by her worried sobs. She was trying hard to hold herself together but they both knew it would really help her if she just broke down.

" She really should just let herself cry some more." Hatsuharu whispered. " It would do her some good. If she keeps holding it in she'll stress herself into another fever."

Yuki looked over at the placid ox. He knew Haru had a facade up too. He knew that Haru blamed himself for what had happened to Kyo just like Tohru did. He had heard the conversation from his position at the door of her room. _Stupid cat your lucky Hatori saved you or else I would have seriously kicked your ass in the next life. _

Hatsuharu and Yuki returned their gazes to Tohru who had the limp cat held tightly in her arms.

" I don't think she realizes just how much in love she really is." Yuki whispered.

Hatsuharu smiled but he didn't turn to look at Yuki instead he kept his eyes on the scene before him. " You really are something else Yuki. Thank you for not being a rat about this."

Yuki smiled facing Hatsuharu. " I always wanted a little sister."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shigure and Hatori stood on the back porch overlooking the small rock patch where this had all began.

" Do you think it was Akito Hari-san?" Shigure said.

" I do." Hatori answered solemnly. " This could be explained as a serious medical problem…symptoms of a dying person." Hatori shook his head, " It's Akito though. Somehow I just know that Akito infiltrated Kyo's head and almost killed him in his dreams."

Shigure looked over at his favorite cousin and long time friend. " Can he…"

Hatori just continued gazing at the stone patch and nodded his head grimly.

Shigure returned his gaze to the yard. " Well Kyo is alive…"

_For Now………………_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Here it is chapter six. I know major angst but I needed to get some in and I think this was a cool way to introduce Akito into the story even if I did almost kill Kyo. Well chapter seven will be up when I get it written in the mean time suggestions are still welcom and I repeat I will give credit to all those who contribute ideas.

Thank You

Krissy119: Sorry for all the angst but I had to get it out. I do have a major fluffy scene coming up though. Thank you for the kind review and the enjoyment of the YukixHana. Sorry about all the Japanese but Im being taught the language so I thought I'd incorporate more in my stories. This chapter is bare of it but I will put more in and don't worry. I'll have the definitions maybe at the beginning of the chapter next time. So people are aware.

Thanks You To All The Reviwers On My Other Chapters

Chopstixakfgirl88

Seizonsha

Nekolover

Angel-Chan3

Bookworym

Senx2

Singingstargt

Chinawings

Cryingoutloud

Kyo and Tohru are Lovers

KittyVicious

Ilovekyo725

Hanyougirl24

Bluprncss1

Danyu

Spiritfox

Kagome1614

Elda Aranal


	7. Will He Wake Up?

Hey everybody here I am with chapter seven. Last chapter was major angst overload and we see Akito is introduced into the plot. This chapter is kind of fluffy with angst some angst and some subtle fluffy angst. Yeah this is going to be a bed made of cotton candy chapter this is more like a teddy bear wearing spikes kind of chapter actually maybe more like a teddy bear made of barbed wire. It does have a few cute moments but a lot of crying and regrest and remorse and flashbacks and dreams. Still its fluffy angst if thats even possible. Last chapter was WHAM! BAM! SLAP IN THE FACE! It may take awhile to get the rest of the story up with my work and the fact I need to hit the market and grab some more peppermint tea and some sugarcubes and cream. These are the esscence of my work and I'm running low. Well here is Chapter Seven.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any right on any aspect, plot or charater of Furuba. I am meerly a bored teenager who has no friends and therefore is a total technopagen geek!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

i know what its like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you try to fit in but you can't. How you hurt your self on the outside to try to kill the thing on the inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hello Miss Hanajima. May I inquire to what you are doing here?" Yuki asked courteously at the psychic standing in the middle of the pathway leading from Shigure's to the city. He had been on his way to get some more bandages as Kyo was in need of them. He had not expected to come across Miss Hanajima heading towards there home. He thought it best that she didn't see anybody today. After all that had happened company wasn't something they needed.

" I am here to see my Tohru. I sensed something horridly wrong with her. You could only anticipate me to show up here if my Tohru-Chan is hurt or in peril of any kind." Hana said staring into Yuki's violet eyes with hers so cold and heartless. Just two tunneling chasms that lead to shadows. One would think she had no soul, her voice steady and without emotion. That small smirk he had seen once was nowhere in display and though she did not give the impression of being it, Yuki could see her spirit. It was worried she was losing her only clasp on sanity in this existence. She bowed her head away from his gaze.

" Perhaps now isn't the best time Miss Hanajima." Yuki said not wanting to make her think to worry more.

" I can sense them. So frightened…. frail…. she's pained…. like death is standing in front of her…. tormenting her psyche until it takes over. It hurts me…. to feel her hurting like this…. and not know why…to not try to help. I promised…. to take care of her…. to save her…to let her live. I swore to Kyoko…why?" Hana cried looking back up at Yuki. Those abysses' now shining filled with tears that had collected over years or the judgment of the worlds. " Why can't I see her Yuki? Why can't I do my job and protect her. Save her from the cruelties!" She let out a gasp of pain. (A/N: Like the one in the episode where she is fighting Uo in the graveyard so Tohru can run off.). " What is so wrong with wanting to be beside her right now. To hold her…comfort her. Why?" She dropped to her knees.

Yuki dropped beside Hana and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Sometimes the only way to make the pain go away is to get hurt. Then we can see it as just a scar on our past...we can forget. Miss Honda is sweet and innocent but she is no stranger to the harsh realities of life. I know you find it your duty to protect Honda-san but she needs to do this herself. She is quite capable of taking control...she knows how to deal with all those cruelties. I don't want to sound like a baka but you and Miss Uotoni don't really know who Miss Honda is anymore. She's grown up more than you can imagine. It's alright to feel compelled to protect her and sheild her away...hide her in false fantasies and fairy tales...but the pain is only worse. The more you run from it...the more it wants to find you."

Hana stared at the dusty path not raising her head at all to give Yuki the slightest implication she had heard a word he had said to her. " I...I know. I fool myself into thinking that she needs me...that I'll always be there because she needs protection. All aong I just never wanted Tohru to grow up...I needed somebody to need me. I just selfish...I always have been. She was the only one to accept me. She didn't care about my past and what I had almost done."

_Flashback_

_" The past is just that Hana-chan now we have a future to build. Yesterday is just a memory...but tomorrow is a dream. I don't care who you were then...who anyone else thought you were. You're here now with me and we're going to be best friends. I think your powers are cool. I wish I could be just like you. Just think Hana-chan when the sun falls and the moon rises all the pains of today are like bad dreams. They come they go some stay but they aren't real anymore because tomorrow is the dream that chases the monsters away." _

_Flashback_

" I wanted her all to myself. I was trying to convince myself that she would always be young and naive and that she would need me...forever. I hated that I was losing her to you and Kyo. They way she talked to you...the sweet smiles she gives to him and the giggles she lets him hear...they were mine. Suddenly she was so distant from us...she was so different from the girl I promised to look after. Sure she smiled and she laughed and she chatted about the stupidist things like she always did...but it was different. Everything she used to give me was now given to you...and Kyo. I wanted to hate you all so bad...there were times I wished you like that boy..but then I would see her" Hana shoulders shoke." See her...talking to you...smiling shyly at Kyo while he blushed...hearing her giggle at him. I'd see her with her hand clasped with his...walking to her work or occasionally to home...when she gave herself a night off. I couldn't do it...I couldn't bring myself to hate you two. She was so happy. Her mom's death had taken a piece of her soul. When she came to be with you and Kyo her eyes sparkled more and her smiles were brighter...brighter than even before the accident. She would skip around...humming some song her mother used to sing to us. I had to let her go to keep her with me...but I need her Yuki." Hana looked up at Yuki.

Yuki pulled back slightly in shock. He had never see Miss Hanajima andywhere remotely close as to on the verge of tears. Yet there they were in the middle of the dirt path and her eyes were filled with them. He didn't know what to do.

" Tohru was everything to me...my life...my world. Now I'm losing her to fast...letting go is hard...and I won't leave without a fight...without knowing she has someone there for her. I don't want to Yuki. The place she has in my heart is to big for me to let her walk away...but in keeping her...she's just a hostage and I'll still lose."

Yuki didn't know why but he placed a warm and gentle caressing hand on Hana's pale and cold almost lifeless cheek. He brought her dark eyes to stare directly into his violet ones. He watched as her face crumbled and her lips trembled.

" Yuki...I don't wanna fall again...I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate the dark but I've lost the light. Please...please...I don't want to hurt like this anymore...don't leave me alone." Hana whimpered.

Yuki couldn't control himself..he was aware Hana knew of the Sohma curse so that was no hinderance. For a moment Hana had warmth and love seeping through. For a moment she had been cradled againist a giving person...for a moment the darkness had faded away in a cloud of gray-violet smoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Come on Kyo you have to eat." Tohru whimpered holding the leek soup beneath his nose. She smiled a bit as his nose wrinkled in disgust. Just cause he wasn't conscious didn't mean he couldn't still smell that damn stuff.  
Is she trying to kill me, the ginger kitten thought. Damn I wish I could wake up. I thought I told her to stop being so nice. Come on Tohru smack me or something…kick me…get Yuki to throw me out a window. That should wake me up….or throw me into a deeper coma. Hmm something tells me I need to revise me plan. Suddenly he let out a cute little cat sneeze and Tohru took the opportunity to shove some leek soup down his throat.  
Ugh! Damn woman are you trying to kill me for gods sake. What the hell are you doing shoving that crap down my throat. You are going to be my death you know that Tohru.  
" That must have been awful." She said cheerily. " I guess you weren't expecting that huh Kyo-kun." She stroked the sensitive spot right behind his ear and listened to him purr. " Get better Kyo." She turned her hand to scratch his chin. " Remember when I was really sick….and you made me that leek soup just so I'd get well."

_Flashback _

Just get better and be happy again…or else I won't be.

Flashback

_Yea Kyo said to himself. I remember…it's true when you're not smiling I get sad because your sad_.  
" Well I order you to get better because I won't be happy either…not until you and Yuki are trying to mutilate each other again. It's too quite with out you mai kawaii neko. So you know what that means…Yep more leek soup and hot chocolate.  
Fine but only if you shut up. Kyo said knowing she couldn't hear his thoughts. Just don't be so nice….try to choke me next time or something."  
" Miss Honda." A muffled Yuki said. " You really should be resting now."  
" Okay. Come on Kyo time to sleep." She picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms and held him to her chest like a mother would hold a newborn babe. She placed a kiss on his forehead and pressed her nose against his as she climbed into bed an gently laid him beside her. " Good night Kyo." She whispered before falling into deep dream-filled slumber.  
Kyo snuggled against Tohru wishing he could see her…wanting to wake from this damn parallel universe of not life but not death just….existance. Good night koi.

_" It's all your fault Kyo!" _

_" No it's not…I didn't do it!"_

_" Yes you did. Look what you've caused."_

_" No it's not my fault!"_

_" You killed her….you monster."_

_" No it wasn't me! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"_

_……………………….._

_" Poor woman..giving birth to the cat."_

_" I told her to get rid of him the day that thing was born."_

_" His own mother…it just isn't human."_

_" Whoever said he was human."_

_" Monster he's gone an killed my beloveded."_

_" He deserves no compassion from us."_

_" No! It's not my fault! I didn't do it!"_

_" Why of course its your fault. You can hide from it all you want but you know who you are. Inside there is nothing about you that is human…you're just a poor excuse…as poor as Kazuma-sans grandfather was. She didn't love you…she was afraid of you. She couldn't stand the sight of you….she feared for her life. She knew what you were….you're a monster…a killer. You are not worth the air you breath. Disgusting…..hideous. Run for they all want you dead. She was such a sweet woman Kyo-kun. Why did you do it…what possessed you to kill her." _

_" I DIDN'T KILL HER! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

_…………………………………………………_

_Where the hell am I. Why now do I have to remember all of this. Why can't all those memories just go away. It didn't kill her…she was mom. Even if she could never accept me I still loved her. She gave me life..this was the woman who cared for me in my years of vulnerability. Why would I kill her. GIVE ME ONE GOD DAMN REASON WHY!_

_You can't help it Kyo. It's in your blood. You have a desire to slaughter…to inflict pain upon those closest to you. Retribution is sweet is not. To watch them suffer as you have. To see them begging at your feet for mercy as more blood is spilt. To see their perfect lives stained and shattered as yours. Like that Honda girl..why does she deserve to be happy. Why isn't she suffering like the rest of us._

_No! Dammit get out of my head you basterd.!_

_I don't think so. You are bound to me like the Junnyshi. I have the power to kill you right now…I can make you kill her…and I would just stand and laugh as you crumbled underneath my power and eliminated the one person you care most about in the world. She doesn't love you..it's her fear that makes her help you. Just like you mother precious Kyo she fears for her life. She doesn't care wheather you die or not…which is probably why your still in this coma. She's not trying to save you…she's making your death slow and painful._

_NO! THAT"S NOT TOHRU! STOP TALKING ABOUT HER! WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER! IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY AKITO I"LL…._

_You'll what….kill me. I would like to see you try. You can't even get out of bed…or defeat my weak little Yuki what makes you think you can defeat me. You really are a baka Kyo. Don't expect me to enjoy these games for long. Someday I shall grow bored of them. Just pray you're awake when I do. I dislike easy kills._

_Who the hell are you calling easy basterd!_

_Why you Kyo. You are far from a Martial Artist I don't see why Kazuma waste's his time on a worthless creature like you._

_GET THE HELL OUTTA MT HEAD!_

_No._

" Oh Kyo please snap out of it! What could you be dreaming that could hurt this bad. Kyo!" Tohru cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. Kyo was in this stupid coma having nightmares that were killing him. How could a nightmare kill him…it was impossible. It was just a bad dream…it wasn't real…just a colletion of fears. Dreams can't hurt people though. They aren't real.  
Cat Kyo let' out another anguished cry and Tohru's eyes start filling with tears.  
She had seen Shigure's reaction even though no one new she was watching. He knew something…about what was happening to Kyo, but he wasn't telling anyone. Tohru stood up shakily gripping the bed…the result of only getting up once in eight hours. I have to find out...for Kyo's sake. I need to know what Shigure does…maybe then I can save him.

_Great which tormenting memory is this now. Kyo looked around at his surroundings and froze. _

No it…it can't be. Not this one please. Don't make _me remember this._  
_  
He saw the gray sky signaling there had been a storm. The rain-soaked ground beneath his feet and the shimmering leaves. He looked ahead there as the small lake I guess you would call it. He could assume exactly what memory this was…and he had to watch it.  
_  
_The monster came bounding out of the woods and skidded to halt bounding onto a rock trying to escape that girl. What he found was a violet-haired pretty boy nezumi blocking his path. He turned to try and excape him only to run into the girl that he couldn't face She just stood there…the fear so evident in her teary eyes. She grabbed hold of the arm of that hideous beast. He tried to throw her off…thrashing her about. Slamming her into the ground while the nezumi grabbed his leg to keep him from running. He thrashed about more. _

_From his standpoint Kyo could see every hit Tohru took…could see all the pain in her features as she was continuously slammed into rock and tree and earth. _

_Did I do that to her. Did I hurt her that bad. How could I have done that to her. She's terrified and in so much pain and I just kept hurting her. Look at how hard she's trying not to cry.  
_  
_Tohru lets out a wounded and agonized cry as she is slammed into the ground once more. I just let her almost kill herself…and I enjoyed it.  
_  
_Kyo's knees slammed into the earth as the picture began to fade. I am a monster…cold and heartless….all I wanted to do was kill. I don't deserve to live. All I do is get in their way and destroy there pointless…ignorant….happy lives. All I have is a desire to kill….and I will one last time… _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Tohru didn't even bother knocking on the door she just hesitantly stepped into Shigure's room a little apprehensive of what she may find. " SHIGURE." She said in a loud whisper.  
" No…no…mommy want teddy bear." He mumbled. " Winnie…my….bear."  
" SHIGURE." She repeated a little louder.  
He just rolled over.  
" SHIGURE SOHMA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I"LL STOP MAKING BREAKFAST!"  
Shigure rolled of his bed with a loud thud. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please sweet flower don't threaten me like that." Shigure looked around. " What are you doing in my room."  
" YOU PEDOPHILE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MISS HONDA!" Yuki said angrily. He had woken up at Tohru's shout from Shigure's room and when he got there Shigure was on the floor tangled with the sheets and Tohru's clothes where slightly disarrayed from Kyo but he didn't know that.  
Tohru placed a hand on Yuki's arm. " It's okay he didn't do anything Yuki."  
Yuki looked down at Tohru's teary eyes. " Uh."  
" That's the problem Yuki."  
Yuki turned to face Tohru placing his arms on her shoulders. " M...M...Miss Honda." He said softly as the tears began to roll down her face.  
She turned away to look at Shigure. " You know something don't you." She cried. " You know why Kyo's hurting like this." She dropped to her knees in front of him and clenched her fists on top of them. " Why won't you tell me. I can't stand to see him in all this pain. Tears don't easily come from Kyo's eyes but they're pouring. Please Shigure tell me." She whispered her face now stained with the rivers falling from her large brown eyes. " Why won't you tell me?" She repeated again softly her voice thick and strained.  
Yuki knelt beside Tohru and placed his arms around her shoulders. He rested his forehead in her hair as she cried. He looked back up at Shigure who only looked away. " What's wrong with Kyo?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kyo why don't you just give up. You can't deny who you really are. You are a cold and heartless monster. Once you truley accept that...it won't hurt so much. I'll shelter you away from the cruelties of the world. I'm your friend Kyo...I care..._

_no..._

_What_

_n...no_

_No what Kyo._

_You're not my friend...you don't care. Is killing me...locking me up forever in a cage. Is that what you call caring. Just because you weren't given a choice about baring this stupid curse. Do you think the rest of us enjoy it. Do you think we don't suffer enough basterd. Why don't you try to listen to your family instead of trying to kill them off. Instead of destroying their minds and breaking their spirits why don't you try loving them._

_Because you don't deserve to be happy. None of you deserve love. Why should I give it to you. Tell me Kyo why shouldn't they suffer. _

_Tohru..._

_What has that ugly...stupid...girl have to do with this._

_Tohru..._

_Stop it_

_She...has everything to do with this..._

_'Stop It!' A shadow came a gleaming blade resting in its hand._

_Tohru..._

_The figure advanced slowly and menacingly the cold silver glimmering. ' You defy me...I don't tolerate defiance. These may be your dreams but I have the power here my precious Kyo. I can make you suffer...torture you...kill you here...and you'll feel the pain. This is a nightmare you won't wake up from._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Akito."

Tohru and Yuki looked back up at Shigure who had placed two cups of tea in front of them. This was going to be a long night and a lot to handle. He was worried it would be to much for Tohru after all she had been put through.

" Akito." Yuki said not surprised at all. He knew just what Akito to do. He had spent his childhood being his 'pet'. He was there to talk to...to hurt when he was angry. He could remember the pain...touture. Yuki didn't want to but he empathized with the cat...he knew what Kyo was going through.

" Akito-san...but how?" Tohru whispered softly as she snuggled into the blanket Yuki had offered her. She had the steaming tea cup cozied in her hand. Her eyes were red and puffy and they still glittered with tears.

Yuki sent Tohru a concerned look as she tried hard to keep herself together...tried to stay strong...for Kyo. He had wanted to hold her to him. Even with this curse just to comfort her. She was Kyo's though even if those two were to blind to see it or to proud to admit it...or in Tohru's case a little dense and naive to recognize it. They were obviously in love with each other. Kyo beat him fair and square. He accepted his defeat and kept his hands off. That doesn't mean he couldn't want to...couldn't sit and wish she was his. He could try to win her over but that would be cheap while Kyo was lying in bed...the threat of being killed in his sleep at any moment.

" Akito has a bond with all of us belonging to the Junnyshi. Being the head of the family he has a connection to us which he can acces at anytime. He can invade our thoughts and walk into our dreams. Unlike most people who if they die in their dreams they just wake up the next day a little shakey and maybe creeped out but they wake up. Akito can come and influence our decisions...can cause us pain...if he wants to he can kill us. If we die in our dreams by his hand...we don't wake up." Shigure said. " Along with that responsibilty comes power...terrible power."

Tohru's eyes had widened as Shigure told his tale. They filled with fear for Kyo and an emotion the two Sohma's never thought they would ever see inside their sweet innocent onigiri's eyes. Tohru's eyes were filled with a burning hatred a fire for Kyo's situation and all the pain Akito was putting him through. She cried...whisper tears...sliding down staining the wood and salting her tea. " Why Kyo though...what had Kyo done?"

" I don't know." Shigure answered. " Hatori and I are trying to find this out. Usually it is Yuki that Akito comes too. Akito has a thing for Yuki."

Yuki's eyes filled with the fear of the memories of the days spent with Akito. The nights spent huddle in the dark corner knowing Aki would come back most likely with a whip or some other device of touture.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The shadow smirked as Kyo stood his ground scowling at him. The white walls faded and where replaced by the wooden walls and the calligraphy papers decorating the walls. He could see Akito's futon on which he spent most of his days lying upon in illness._

_Why the hell am I here?_

_Because I feel even more in power here Kyo. This is my room...my sancutuary. My esscence fills this place._

_Kyo went to take a step forward but found he couldn't._

_The figure's smirk widened._

_Why the hell can't I move bastard? You afraid I'm gonna kick your ass you got to make sure I can't fight back._

_Akito delivered a punch to Kyo's face. ' You stupid cat. You think I fear you.' The figure laughed. He pressed the cool silver steel to Kyo's throat. 'I can do it Kyo. I can end it all right now and you know what? I'll laugh as you bleed and struggle to stay alive for that stupid girl. I'll laugh.'_

_Monster._

_Akito's grip on Kyo's neck tightened so that the cat couldn't breathe. He was choking for air that wasn't coming. He slid the knife lightly across Kyo's pale cheek. The cut slowly dripped blood down his face. It had hurt as Akito dug deeper into his flesh but he refused to acknowledge any pain. 'What was that Kyo.'_

_Cold...Heartless_

_Akito brought the blade lower and sliced a deep gash across Kyo's abs. He grew furious as all Kyo did was grit his teeth. Why wouldn't that stupid neko break down...beg for mercy. Akito smirked again hiding his anger from the tenacious cat. He sauntered up a hairbreadth away from Kyo. He brought his face to his ear._

_Monster!_

_Akito took the knife and plunged it shallowly into Kyo's back. 'Would you like to repeat that.' he whispered plunging it in just a little deeper before swiftly pulling it out and pushing Kyo's open wound into the hard wooden walls of his room. Akito left with an evil smile as the cat cried out._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Tohru's hands were shaking as they were wrapped around the cup of tea she had yet to touch. _I wish there was something I could do to save Kyo. _

The silence was broken by a loud _poof _and a loud screaming cry of pain.

Tohru jumped up and let her tea glass fall and shatter into a million pieces as she rushed up to her room. _Oh god what's happening now? That's the worse I've heard Kyo scream...even worse then when he transformed. _

Yuki and Shigure had jumped up too but Tohru didn't wait for them. They were half way up the steps when they heard Tohru scream.

" Oh my god Kyo!" Tohru screamed. " Kyo!". Tohru ran across the room to her chair beside the bed. _Oh my god. _Tohru let out loud painful body-racking sobs. Her bed was ruined there was so much blood and the crisp yellow sheets she had put on to replace her cherry blossum ones after the other ordeal were soaked with the crimson stains. She cried harder as she saw the slice on his cheek and the gash in his stomach. She cried at his screams telling her just how much pain he was in. She placed her head on his shoulder just for him to let out the worst cry yet. She rolled him slighlty and saw the penetration wound in his below his shoulder. Her tears were full force falling onto his face. " Kyo...Kyo! You can't leave me please. You can't Kyo! I need you. You promised you'd always be here for me! You can't die dammit you can't!" She screamed.

Yuki and Shigure bounded into Kyo's room the scene from a half a week ago replaying ten times worse.

" Is he going to live Shigure? I've never seen Akito do this much." Yuki asked watching Tohru fall apart over Kyo's dying body.

" I don't know Yuki. This is a first." Shigure said solemnly. " Kyo hasn't got much time."

_If that kuso baka neko dies. I'll beat him with his own corpse and make sure his afterlife is just as much a hell as this one. He can't put Miss Honda through the death of another person she loves. You promised her you'd always stand by her side...that no matter what you were there. Don't leave her now...Kyo._

_I told you I would laugh as I watched you bleed. Let's she that stupid girl save you now._

_Kyo gritted his teeth to muffle the cry of pain as he gripped his shoulder._

_Smirking the figure watched as the neko fell on his knees unable to support himself anymore._

_Tohru...I'm sorry._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

No I didn't kill Kyo but I feel bad about doing this too him. This serves a purpose though it eventually knocks Tohru into realizing that she is in love with Kyo, it makes Yuki look noble, it was an interesting way to introduce Akito into the story. It gives Kyo an argument when Tohru confronts him and it gives me an oppurtunity to introduce some fluff into the story later on. No I know this chapter kind of sucked but this is more like an angsty action filler chapter I have this really cute scene between Kyo and Tohru but I have to get there first and thats the hard part it might not come up until chapter ten or eleven. Sorry I'll try to update fatser. Sorry for the bad chapter.


	8. Consumings Curse and Darkness

Last chapter was gory I know I'm terribly sorry but I had to get it out of the way and I had to make up for my previous Yuki bashing. I like Yuki I just don't like the idea of YukixTohru. Anyway this chap is like fastforward to a week from the incident. Hana gets major OOC in this chap and I have no logical explanation except that is the way that I wrote her part so if you don't like fine flame me. Bitter words are but another weakness mankind uses to destroy its own. Hmm made that up by myself. This chap has less gore and more fluff and a momentus happening in it.It's pretty obvious I am an absolutly terrible supriser. I am going to start spelling Kyo with the 'u' if anyone has any problems you may address them in a review or feel free to email me along with any other complaints you may have. Sorry if the characters sound english I'm trying my best to write them and not sound like a prat. Hey my first attempt I read over the story in my head and they sounded Irish.I wrote the one scene before I got to this chapter so its going to be awkward lead in it so if you want ignore the brief YukiTohru scene cause the one after it will probably make more sense but I didn't want to delete the scene because...I don't exactly know why...

**Kyou's Babe:** I know Tohru won't bodily kill Akito or anyone actually bodily kill him. I was thinking striking him with a fatal disease or having Kyou and Tohru face him and have him go like completly insane till he dies of an adrenaline shock. I've been pondering it but yes to my reviewers Akito must die. I would also prefer no more soap opera comments I hate those. The angst is great but I stopped watching those when I hit twelve and a half. Though I am curious as to what Soap Opera's you watch as to compare my story to one.

**Mitora Jesus-Freak:** Our dear Kyon-Kichi shall not die as long as I am the author of this super sucking right now until I get to the juicy stuff in this fanfic. I know how you feel he gets annoyed when I call him Mai Kawaii Neko he thinks its girly.

**ChinaWings:** Yes I love HanaYuki but for you I'll stick with main KyouTohru but be warned. Contact.

**Ki chan 112891**: Thank you. It is quite inspiring when people compliment my work it gives me a new drive to climb over this wall of creative barreness.

**Inu-lover-alwayz-n-4ever:** Oh no I feel so sorry for you.Read all you want until your eyes start to bleed.

**Kirri:** Yes grammer has ne'er been one of the subjects at which I excel. I'm a history major and I am completly obsessed with Greek Mythology and I enjoy dabbling in Rome's occasionally. To/Two/Too its all the same to me like There/Their/They're. I'm a good speller though so I hope that will redeem me.

**Chopstxakfgirl88:** Yes that chapter was certainly a shock to a resting system. I was even a bit bewildered myself as I edited that chapter I was quite surprised that I had written something like that but that Tohru she's such a dense airhead. Which may I point out is an oxymoron. She doesn't see that she's fallen in love with out favorite baka neko. I quite agree though after uploading it I was like what the bloody hell did I write.

**Alucardsgirl3:** Yes I have been lagging a bit in my duties as a respectable author. I had the first four and a half chapters written out before I began transcribing it onto my word document. Now I just have to wait for a new idea to infiltrate my stubborn skull.

**Dreamcloud516:** Yes I know how you feel. I am a hypocrite. I am always complaining of authors who leave cliffhangers. The when the don't not update for what seems to be an eternity...well to put it bluntly it pisses me off.

**Jesters pet Orieles:** Thank you I always enjoy and greatly appreciate a generous review. Frankly I'm surprised anyone is still reading this. I'm such a small name around the literature community. I have gotten such a turnout but on a story I cannot claim as my own. I just wish I could get this support on my originals. Then again perhaps when I have finished a decent one and edited it I shall be more known in the writing community. Poetry does not pay the rent in fact it doesn't pay anything...basterd company. I need a damn agent. .

**Krissy119:** Yes I shall have multitude's of fluff that it shall be like one author described sleeping on a bed of billowing blue cotton candy. It shall be like lieing on a cloud watching when Harry Met Sally and I Qoute " And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's re tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." End Quote. Yes Tohru can swear dammit Kyou was dying of course she can swear.

**KittyVicious:** Yes I enjoyed writing that line. I had figured what better way the to wake Shigure up then to threaten him with having to rely on Yuki to cook breakfast because the only other residence of that house with any culinary skills is Kyou and he's well...was dying. I enjoy onigiri's with little baby umbeoshi's on their backs.

**Singingstargt:** Yes my sincerist apologies for all the gore I have placed in the previous chapter. I did need to get it out of the way I do have this kawaii scene between Kyou and Tohru but first I need Tohru to realize she's in love with Kyou. Dear me I don't know how anyone puts up with her she is such an insufferable airhead. She really is a space cadet talking to her is like talking to thin air all the words you have whispered are lost to the wind.

**Unchained3011:** Yes Kyou shall get better I'll divulge some information he'll be back to school after the Harvest Break which is four days away and Harvest Break last for eleven days it starts on a Thursday and ends on a Sunday which means in one Monday's its back to Kyou and Uo's loud and boisterous arguments. Hoorah!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't ask.**

KasukaWeak  
HenshuFreak  
KijoWitch  
Da-kuDark  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
_I tear my heart open. _

_I sew myself shut. _

_My weakness is that I care to much. _

_And our scars remind us that the past is real. _

_I tear my heart open just to feel. _  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
_Sohma Yuki hugged me...and I enjoyed it. I felt light-headed and like my heart was beating to fast. It felt like my blood was racing to my ears and my face was all red and heated. I felt wanted in his embrace...at least for as long as he could hold me before turning into a rat. What's wrong with me...this isn't right. I'm the outcast...the henshu...Da-ku Kijo...not a friend of a prince. I wanted to hate you Yuki...I wanted to wish you dead...I still do...why then? Hana stood in her room staring out the window over what parts of the city she could. What right does he have invoking these feelings...feelings that I can't handle. I've never had to deal with these...there was never a reason. I was hated...teased. I wasn't ready to be consoled...comforted. I wasn't ready to feel another human embrace...from a guy...from Yuki Sohma. How could I be so weak. Has my life taught me nothing. I don't need his pity._ A lone tear slid down Hana's face as the golden rays crept into her room. _That worthless puriti-kun doesn't deserve my tears. All he deserves is my reluctant acknowledgement he now is closer to my Tohru-chan. _

" Saki."

Hana turned to stare down into the identical dark eyes of her brother. " Yes Megumi?" She turned her head away " What do you want?"

" Am I not entitled to worry for my eldest sister?" Megumi asked.

" It's nothing." Hana said. " I'm fine."

" What would you say if I told you I didn't believe you?" Megumi asked.

Hana looked back into the eyes of her younger brother...the one person who probably understood her most. " I'd say to go curse a memeber of that Prince Yuki fan club."

" Ah yes them. I'm still puzzled on what number two's name could be." Megumi said. " Do you think you could do a little research for me?"

" Sure." Hana said.

" Well come on Saki. Mother said that dinner is ready." Megumi said.

Hana placed her hand on Megumi's shoulder turning back to look across the horizon to the setting sun. _I don't know what you were trying to pull Sohma but the kijo is not a kasuka henshu. _  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One week later...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Miss Honda." Yuki whispered to the limp body of the girl draped across Kyou's body. Surprisingly after Akito had almost killed him he had begun to get better. He would have a nasty scar were his cheek was sliced and the gash across his abs were. The only thing that wasn't healing though was the penetration wound on his back. Tohru sat for countless hours nursing his wounds...cleaning them...dressin them and finding every remedy to help them heal but the one on his shoulder just wouldn't close

" Mmm." Tohru rolled over and snuggled her head in the crock of Kyou's neck." I miss you Kyou."

Yuki gave a pained smile. " Miss Honda wake up." Yuki bent to whisper in her ear. " We're going to be late."

Tohru shot up. " Oh my god I can't be late again. I promised mom I'd be there on time today. I'm going to get a detention and then I'll be late for work. I'll get fired. Oh where's my uniform! Is that a spot! I didn't get to wash it! Can't find my ribbons! My bag where is it! Oh no I can't find my bag." Tohru shrieked running around her room frantically trying to find everything.

"Shut up."

Tohru froze and halted in mid-step. She turned to where the voice had come from. Yuki had whipped around to face it too.

Kyou's eyes remained shut but a smirk had appeared on his lips.

Tohru walked over to Kyou's side. " K..Kyou."

" You talk to much." The neko said in his comatose state.

Tohru brushed Kyou's hair off his face. " I gotta go now Kyou. See ya tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
" So Tohru what's up with orange-top?" Uo asked as she and Hana and Tohru sat down to eat lunch.

" Yes Tohru how is Kyou doing?" Hana asked.

" He's still sick but he's gotten better. He might even be back to school after the break. Thank goodness most of what we've done in class has been reviews." Tohru said. " I really hope Kyou wakes up soon it's too quiet without him. I guess I kind of miss having him walk with me to work. Yuki's been so busy but even so...he's not like Kyou…..and I just miss him I guess."

Uo smiled. " Aww Tohru that's cute. Look Hana our Tohru has a crush."

" Arisa don't be so asinine." Hana said.

Tohru blushed an looked down clicking her nail tips against one another. " Do you think so Uo? Do you think that I like Kyou?"

Uo's smile dropped off. " Yeah why? Is there something bad about that?"

" Yes Tohru what do you find wrong with liking Kyou?" Hana asked being a hypocrite to what she had stated two years previous.

" Hey you were the one who said you couldn't allow one of those Sohma boys to fall in love with our little Tohru." Uo said

" I said until the shadows from their souls faded and now I have changed my views. If Kyou takes our little Tohru….his shadows are not a horrible problem. Perhaps our Tohru-chan is what he needs to heal his scars." Hana said.

" Uo! Hana!" Tohru said loudly turning some heads. She was usually so quiet and reserved like Hana not loud and boisterous like Uo. "Its just...I...I don't know...what to do. I...I'm confused and kind of scared."

"That's normal Tohru-chan." Hana said. " This would be the first boy you have fallen in love with."

" Love." Tohru blushed. " No oh no I...I...Kyou's like...like a big brother."

Uo and Hana rolled their eyes.

_Yes my naive and innocent Tohru you are in love. I can see it in the way your eyes shine when you talk about him and the rosy glow of your cheeks when he looks at you. Perhaps I will never fully come to accept that you have grown up and no longer need me. I will accept that you have fallen in love and that when I am not there he will protect you. I know Kyou would give his life to save you. I don' think the shadows that cover his heart and hide his soul will ever fade. They'll always be there to hide him from the world but from you I don't think they can hide anything back. When you can see just how much you love him and he loves you. Oh great I'm turning into Tohru sappy and sentimental and pink. I need to find some angst to entertain my black heart. Look Yuki fanclub members... _

" AHH!"

_Opps my waves slipped. Now where are the other freaks._

_She's so dense Kyoko. I think she's scared she'll forget you. I wish you were here to tell her its okay...but then if you were here she would never have met Yuki and Kyou. Still she needs guidance and love advice is definatly something Hana and I can not give our Tohru. I feel so useless Kyoko this is another problem I can't help Tohru find an answer for. I feel like such a lousy friend._

_Mom I don't know what to do? I can't handle this bubbling in my stomach and this weird tingling when I'm with Kyou. Love. I can't...I have to make it to college and get a good job. What should I do? Mom I need you so much right now. You always knew just what to say to make me feel better. You always had the right advice to give. I feel like you're slipping away from me. I don't want to lose you mom. I just...I don't know what to do._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hana I'm really worried." Uo said as she and Hana were walking to the Hanajima residence.

" What troubles you Arisa?" Hana asked.

" This whole love triangle thing between the Prince, Tohru and Orange-top."

" I don't think Yuki will be a problem." Hana said with no emotion flinching her steady tone

" Hana what did you do to him?" Uo asked.

" Nothing...unfortunatly." Hana said. " I overheard him the other day talking to that Hatsuharu. He was telling him that even if those two were so blind that they didn't see the love they've wanted and need...he wouldn't take our little flower. He began talking of little sisters and a confidant. I think he's accepted he's lost this battle."

" Whatever. What about Tohru and Orange-top then?" Uo asked.

" That we shall let them decide for themselves." Hana said. " Perhaps it is time we let our flower grow into the blossom who inside is fighting for release."

_'My mom always said that for every flower that withers with the frost another one will always be there to color the frozen earth. We'll always be friends Hana-chan. So when you're scared or alone I'll be there. I'm Tohru to the rescue saving the day from sadness...cause you know with me you're never alone.' _Hana smiled at her house. _Yes Tohru-chan we shall always be friends but I think it is time you be the lover that Kyou needs. _Not that kind of lover. They're only in high school you sick perverts...nevermind._It is time for you to be the woman you have become. The innocence has been shattered from you eyes and the naivety banished from your soul. You know that life is cruel and unfair yet you keep fighting with a smile. I shall miss being your protector Tohru-chan but I will always be there when you need a friend. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hi Tohru-chan."

" Ahh Momiji you scared me." Tohru shrieked.

" I'm sorry. So how is Kyou?" Momiji asked

Tohru blushed as Momiji reminded her of the talk Uo and Hana had and of all the weird tingles she had been feeling since Kyou had walked her home from work that chilled late summers eve. " He's much better he spoke to me this morning."

" Really?" Momiji asked. " What did he tell you?"

" He told me to shut up." Tohru giggled. " He said I talked to much."

Momiji smiled. " Yep Kyou's getting better."

" Momiji is it...um...do you think..." Tohru trailed over nervous and embarresed.

" Yes Tohru?" Momiji said.

" Is it possible for the cat to love...to be loved?" Tohru asked softly.

Momiji's elated face dissolved into a dreamy and subtly happy one. " Everybody can be loved by someone Tohru-chan. Kyou's only human...he can't deny what he feels and he has human emotions even if he doesn't admit them for fear of being weak. Kyou can be sad like you and happy just like you and Kyou can love...he can be lost in a passion for one special person. That one special person can love him back. Kyou can be loved by someone Tohru-chan. True love may be something Kyou has never had but that doesn't mean it can't happen." Momiji said. " Why do you ask?"

Tohru looked away sure that Momiji who always hide this side of maturity away from the world could see right through her. That if she looked at him he would know exactly why she asked. It was almost like Momiji already knew and that he was telling her all of that...like a reasurrence but he couldn't know. She didn't even really know what was going on inside of her.

" I have to go now. Remember Tohru, Kyou is only human and because he can love...he can be hurt. He's vulnerable right now...take care of him." Momiji said before turning away to sneak into his fathers office.

_Oh mom it's like everyone seems to know something I don't. I hate this feeling that I can't do anything...I...I...I feel so dizzy...and hot...and so...tired..._Tohru's head slumped and she fell into her wash bucket spilling it all over the floor. _Oh no how could I get sick again...mom..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru stirred and she lifted her head from the pillow. She streched at her arm to have it brush againist Kyou's chest. Tohru popped up and blushed as Kyo twitched in his slumber.

" You take up too much room." He whispered.

Tohru sweatdropped. _How do you respond to someone in a coma? _" Uhh...I'm sorry."

" Oh Miss Honda you're awake." A soft and caressing voice said from the door.

Tohru looked up to see Yuki approaching fully dressed for school. " How long have I been out?"

" Two days." Yuki answered rubbing his tired eyes the bags becoming quite noticable.

" TWO DAYS!" Tohru shriek jumping out of bed. " Oh no I have to get to school. I can't believe I missed more school. Oh I keep letting mom down. How could I get sick."

Yuki grabbed Tohru's wrist and sat her down on the bed. " You're not going to school. You still have a slight fever and you just not strong enough to go. Break is tomorrow nothing important is happening in class today it'll probably just be a free period."

" I have to go. I can't miss anymore school." Tohru said even though she was feeling tired. Tohru started as she felt something brush her waist. She looked down and blushed as she saw Kyou's hand placed on her hip. " I...okay but promise to bring all my work home and ask for extra credit."

Yuki gave Tohru a disbelieving look. _What does she need extra credit for she's got the best grades in the class next to me and that stupid cat cause she talked me into keeping him up. I'm gonna be stuck in a room with that baka neko over break reviewing our class material with him. Only for you Miss Honda._

" Please." She said giving him that scared and helpless look.

" I promise." Yuki said unable to resist her.

" Arigato Yuki-kun." Tohru said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" C'mon Kyou you've been doing so well." Tohru said brushing a piece of his bangs away from his twitching eyes. _You've mumbled some discernable sentances you have to be close to waking up. _" You can't give up on me now." Tohru had just gotten over another case of the flu. Yuki had told her to stay home again just to make sure and she had reluctantly agreed after making him promise to bring her work and some extra credit home. She'd made Shigure breakfast and carried a small tray of food up to her room to eat while she sat by Kyou's side as she did everyday. Shigure had somehow managed to get her work to let her have some sporadic days off with pay. She was sure Momiji had played at part in her relief and she was so grateful towards them for it. _I'm sorry mom I'm so sorry. I know I said I would work to support myself and have the life that you always wanted me to have...to live for the both of us. But Kyou needs me right now...and I think I need him too. When I go back I'll work extra hard to make up for my lacking. I promise you I'll make up for all the things that I've pushed aside this month. _Kyo was still a little feverish but he seemed to be regaining conciousness. He had been mumbling quite a lot and most of the time it was intelligable and his eyes even fluttered open once or twice. He would be so behind in school but Yuki had offered to split Kyou's work with her. He had given in when she had been sad about the thought of Kyou having to stay behind a year. Kyou's shoulder still hadn't healed. She cleaned it and dressed it everyday but nothing changed. It had been almost a week since the incident had happened.

" Tohru." Kyou whispered softly and hoarsely.

Tohru looked down at Kyou disappointed his eyes remained closed. She watched a lone tear drop from the corner of Kyou's eye.

" Don't." He whispered his voice raw with emotion...with pain.

Tohru caressed Kyou's heated cheek with her fingertips. " Oh Kyou whats hurting you now? What's worse than Akito."

" There are fates worse than death." Kyou said.I know rip off

Tohru was stuck in a stupor of the fact that Kyou had answered her.

" The rejection as a child is like a scar that will never heal. It's a stain that will never fade. I...just...wanted to be loved...was that too much to ask? To have someone to want me, to hold me close and whisper to me. To know that I do make a difference in someone's life." Kyou said his voice strained with some physical pain but mostly emotional agony. " Do you know how much it hurts to love someone and know that they could never love you back. To see them so happy with somebody else laughing...and smiling while you're so alone...feeling worthless and trapped. The pain is so unbearable you pray that it'll go away. No matter how happy they made you...you start to think life would be easier without them. You wish you could forget them but everytime that you close your eyes you see their face. You see their sweet smile, you hear their annoyingly cute laugh, and you gaze into the endearing innocence of their dreamy eyes. Then when you start to believe they could be yours...you see that somebody else. You watch helplessly as they take the one you have fallen in love with away."

Tohru gently and hesitantly placed ahand upon Kyou's trembling one. She saw Kyou's eyes twitching more furiously but they wouldn't open. She knew that he was still semi-unconcious and in minor delirium. He would never be sharing this if he weren't. As Kyou talked she felt so much compassion for him. It was wonderful that Kyou had found he could love and it was sad that he couldn't have her, but there was another emotion assaulting her.

" It hurts to want someone this much and know you can never be with them because of who you are. Knowing that you'll never have a future with her. That she'll be happy with that somebody else while you're locked away forever. I wish...I wish I could go back and stop all this before it started..., but I don't really know when it did. I know I never would though, even with all this pain loving them has given me a reason to get up in the morning...gives me a reason to smile. I never did that much even with Kazuma. She's just so sweet and endearing and I can't say no to her."

Tohru felt a heat bubble in her stomach...it turned and it twisted. She suddenly felt angry...cheated. She wanted to be happy for Kyou, she really wanted too...but she couldn't. _Why can't I be happy? I...just don't feel so elated for him. He deserves to feel love with a chance at least a small chance he could work to be loved back. So why am I so angry? Kyou's had so much pain and rejection in his life...love is what he needs._

" Tohru please stay with me. I...I just feel good when I know you're near. You make me happy Tohru. In this life of consuming curses and darkness you and that goofy smile make it worth living...worth hanging on to what little hope is there." Kyou revealed not thinking rationally to realize he was actually saying what he felt for her...to her. His brain not telling him to shut up. That he was practically saying I love you. He began hacking and choking on phlegm, his face a contortion of extreme discomfort. " Do you know...how much it hurts...to see you with that damn rat.

Tohru took her eyes off her hand that Kyou had unconciously clasped with his own. _Had he been talking about...her? Did that mean...she was...the one he was in love with...and Yuki...? He was...love..._

" I keep losing everything to him. All I ever dreamed of having he posseses. I don't want to lose my love and my sanity to him too. I don't want to lose you too Tohru. Not to him...not to that damn rat." He said as he winced in pain...his breathing shallow. " Please." He whispered. " Don't leave me."

" Ahh...Kyou." Tohru whispered placing her head on his chest. _Is this how Kyou really feels about me...or is it just the delirium speaking? He's too sick to know what he's saying. _Tohru knew though that Kyou was quite well and would probably be back to school after break. She noticed the hot bubbling in her stomach had been soothed and it felt calm and relaxed. Her heart had sped up though and the blood was pounding in her ears. _Do I want him to love me? Do I...want to be loved by Kyou...because I'm in love with him. Maybe Uo and Hana are right...he's more than just a big brother to me...he's someone special. He didn't say he loved me though...just that I make him happy. Love and happiness are two different emotions...not connected at all...right. I can't do this though...I promised...I promised I wouldn't...I can't..._Tohru let a single crystal tear splash on Kyou's white uniform shirt.

" Tohru-chan." Shigure whispered coming to stand behind her.

Tohru wiped her eyes furiously and stood up. " Gomen nasai Shigure-san. I was just getting ready to make lunch." She placed a hand on Kyou's face just a featherlight brush of her slender fingertips. " I'll be back soon Kyou-kun."

Shigure watched Tohru gently brush Kyou's cheek with the back of her fingers. Yuki was right it was obvious with those two. Obvious to everyone but themselves. He had heard everything from his station in the hall. He knew once Kyou had fully recovered he would deny saying anything at all or worse...not remember saying it. Shigure shook his head as Tohru looked back up at him. " Stay with Kyou he seems to be getting better very fast you never know when he might wake up. Besides our dear Yuki-kun would kill me if he thought I had you doing chores."

" B-b-but." Tohru stuttered.

Shigure lifted a hand to silence her protests. " You need your rest too. You just got over another case of the flu you're still weak we wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia. Kyou can share the bed he's does it every night I'm sure it won't be different cause the sun is shining. He has seemed to have lost quite a few pounds."

" He still won't eat anything." Tohru said her eyes glazed with tears. She was feeling tired though, she hadn't had a full night of sleep since Kyou had first disappeared, and she kept getting sick. The past two almost three weeks now had taken their toll on her body. Tohru climber into the bed next to Kyou, it had become so natural...sleeping with him. He was warm and welcoming even if he was in a coma.

Shigure saw Tohru's instant tiredness as she climbed into bed with Kyou. He smiled as she draped an arm across Kyou's waist and he saw Kyou's body become laxed. He turned to the hall..if he would've stayed but a moment longer. He would've seen a reflex of Kyou shifting to place his arm around Tohru. Had he stayed a moment he would've seen the first smile to grace Kyou's face in the almost three weeks since test two began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Tohru hasn't been to school in two days." Uo mused. " She's been missing an awful lot of days. It's just not like her."

" Yes a Kyou has missed almost three weeks of school now." Hana said gazing at Yuki who was currently lingering very tediously between conciousness and passing out. She felt a pang of sympathy for the exhausted boy. She didn't want to feel it...didn't want to care. It was uncomfortable after all she never felt pity to be an emotion to be given. It only made her feel weak...and this was Yuki the most wanted guy of their class. What would he need her pity for? She walked over to the drowsy prince. " Yuki wake up." She said gently shaking his shoulder. " Seguchi-sensai is watching you."

Yuki blushed as Hana's gentle monotoned voice infiltrated his exhaustion. " Hmm." Yuki looked up at Hana her face blank of any emotions and her eyes were dark and deep tunneling chasms. It's like nothing ever happened between us. " I'm fine Miss Hana."

" Miss Hana." Uo said as she came to stand behind her mysterious friend. " Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

Hana looked up at Uo and stood away from Yuki. Her eyes so endless and unfeeling and her features still blank and unreadable. " No Arisa nothing is going on but a concern for our Tohru-chans friend." Hana turned and walked away.

Yuki watched Hana walk calmly away from him. I guess to her what happened was just a fluke...

" Whatever." Uo said a bit curious about the exchange between her friend and Yuki. " Just twenty minutes Prince then school is out for the Harvest break. Eleven days of freedom for you." Uo followed Hana back to their work.

Yuki let his eyes wander off the last minute plans for the Harvest Fair to be held the next week to commence the week and a half long break. He let them focus on Hana who was writing something. He began to wonder what she was writing...what was going on in her mind. He wondered if he held any place in her thoughts. Yuki sighed heavily. _Just a few more minutes._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" You know Shigure you really are sick." Hatori said. " Its improper and just...uh. Have you had them sleeping together the whole time.

" Tohru suggested it." Shigure said. " And since when have you been proper Hari-san."

" Since I graduated Medical School." Hatori replied. " You know Akito won't be happy with this should he find out. I fear for Kyou and Tohru...if Akito asks." Hatori trailed off.

Shigure nodded solemnly knowing it would be hard for Hatori to refuse Akito. He hoped it didnt come to that. Kyou and Tohru really did love one another, and they both did so much for each other.

" Akito has been acting suspiciously...he's too calm. He's also been wondering why Tohru has been absent from school the last few days. He was asking questions...he said out of curiousity. Kyou and Tohru aren't Akito's favorite people as you know." Hatori said.

" We can only hope Akito will shrug it off. Pray that he doesn't find it necessary to take Tohru away from us." Shigure said. " They need more time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have so much more to write but I'm putting it in another chapter so I'll probably update today. Cause right now its 2:14 am EST. My brain is fried I have the next chapter all written out so I'll be able to update faster. Please review. I have only gotten one review in two weeks it makes me think my story is shit and that I am a bad author. So please reviews say all that is on your mind...well maybe not all. Yea I know its horrid when in comes to switching scenes but it gets bette.Wiggled eyebrows Really better


	9. Unspoken Longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me. I haven't got any money to give away to some baka who actually thinks I would claim to own Furuba. I need someone to slap me across the face and tell me to get a life. **

Hey I'm not going to talk this time I'm just going to get this chapter out. I hated spilting my scenes apart but that last chapter was just to long. I had some extra scenes that I don't really need and that just screw up my sequenchial order. So yea yea here's the story. Its the day before Harvest Break. Oh yea and that momentus happining is in this chapter I had to take it out of last chapter cause yea it was to long. Okay here it is chapter nin hope someone likes it. Oh and I actually think I might not make Yuki and Hana a couple and go back to my original idea YukixHaru. Come on how could you not think those two are cute together. I know in my earlier chapter I said Haru gave up on Yuki ever loving him but the ox can dream. I'm changing Tohru's eye color to blue okay. I know that it seems Kyou just magically gets better but he is still sick so don't think he'll be hopping out from the second floor window anytime soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"The bad things in life open your eyes to the good things you weren't paying attention to before."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_" Tohru I...there's...uh..." Kyou stuttered. " I need...t...t...to...to...uh...tell you...um...tell you...something."_

_Tohru looked up at Kyou with her eyes shining with happiness. She had that cute goofy smile. The one that made his stomach flutter...made him realize all his training could've never prepared him for what he was about to do._

_" Yes Kyou." Tohru inquired._

_Kyou opened his mouth to say it when Yuki made his grand entrance._

_" Miss Honda." Yuki called. " I'm home." _

_Kyou saw Tohru run happily away from him to greet Yuki. What is this some kind of sick version of 'I Love Lucy' great so where the hell is Ethel? He stuck his head sround the corner of the door to witness a scene that made his heart drop and his stomach lurch. He watched helplessly as his body was rooted to the ground as he saw that damn rat pull Tohru into his embrace and saw her willingly being pulled into a kiss._

" NO!" Kyou yelled jerking off the bed and out of his three week coma. He wincd as his shoulder scrunched and irritated the still unhealed penetration wound. After three weeks of being tourtured by Akito invading his head, horrible memories and nights of restless sleep, it took a simple nightmare of Yuki stealing Tohru away from him. He looked around and realized he was in Tohru's room. He felt something on his waist shift.

" Mmmm Kyou." Tohru sighed.

Kyou looked down at Tohru who was snuggled againist his rib. _Where the hell did she come from? _He smiled though as he carefully lowered himself back onto the bed next to her. As long as she was in his arms that damn rat couldn't take her. He buried his face in her hair. For now he had his Tohru and Yuki really was just a bad dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki's salvation came with the final bell. He was so tired and stressed. Tohru was still working herself to death over Kyou, and he was still puzzling over his encounters with Miss Hanajima...the last one had been interesting. He was still a little sore from the smack in the face of Tohru's obvious love for Kyou. Someday it wouldn't hurt as much and in the future he could look back on it as just another scar on his battered body. He didn't deny he was still very much in love with Miss Honda but Miss Hanajima had stirred something within him.

" Yuki." A voice whispered softly and the worry was very evident.

He brought his violet eyes dull and lifeless rimmed by the purple bags of sleep deprivation to the taller punk Jyunnishi who stood a few feet away from him. He stumbled weakly and drowsily to him. " Hey Hatsuharu."

Hatsuharu placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder his eyes filled with concern for his childhood love. " Yuki what are they doing to you?"

" Nothing I'm just worried about Miss Honda. She puts too much energy on that baka neko."

Hatsuharu smiled at the familiar insult that assured Yuki was okay. Hatsuharu sobered quickly though the guilt over Kyou's situation washing over him. " How is Kyou?'

" Better." Yuki answered watching the guilt flicker across Hatsuharu's features. " Stop beating yourself up Haru." Yuki stumbled with his next step.

Hatsuharu was there to catch him and he wrapped an arm around shoulder. " You really should go home Yuki."

" I can't I have to go to the hardware store with Takachi to pick up supplies for the woodshop men. We're almost finished with all the booths for the fair." Yuki said. " Except for the Onigiri stand."

Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow.

" In our first year Kyou wanted to make the stand perfext for Tohru. He got teased a bit because he was picky over the smallest things." Yuki said. " I think Miss Honda wants to wait until the last moment possible for Kyou."

" Cute." Hatsuharu said. " Well at least let me walk you there so you don't end up getting hit by a bus."

Yuki was too tired to even want to try and fend him off. So he just let his head drift sleepily to Hatsuharu's shoulder. He fell into a kinda of light sleep. Ignoring the bug-eyed stares of his classmates he would deal with after break. He gave into the warmth that Hatsuharu radiated. For right now he'd let Hatsuharu support him. Sometimes it was nice to just give in. To think that something was real.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru woke up to a featherlight stroking of her arm. Whoever it was they were gentle and affectionate. The brush strokes kept her mind drowsy...sort of lulling her into a content sedation. She opened her eyes flinching at the bright afternoon sunshine spilling across her face. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of crimson orbs. " Kyou?" She whispered softly and disbelieveingly. _I'm dreaming aren't I. _She dug her elbow into her side. _Nope!. _" Kyou!" She said throwing her arms around his neck trying hard to aviod the still festering penetration wound on his shoulder. It seemed to take forever for the familiar puff of orange smoke to engulf them. " Oh Kyou you're awake. Eeek oh I'm sorry."

Kyou placed a paw on Tohru's lips. " Shut up." He said giving her a small smile.

" Are you hungry Kyou?" Tohru asked happily.

" No." Kyou said but his stomach emitted a loud and long rolling growl. Classic anime sweatdrop appears on the sides of Kyou and Tohru' heads. Kyou blushed. " Well maybe just a little."

Tohru smiled widely and giggled standing up and strectching out, Kyou doing the same. " C'mon I'll make something special."

Kyou plodded behing Tohru who was humming one of her stupid jingles and smiling brightly. " Damn it feels good to be walking again."

They reached the kitchen and suddenly Tohru was everywhere.

Kyou watched as Tohru scurried about. He was mesmerised by her graceful movements. She may be clumsy airhead in every other place in the world but put her in the kitchen and she's perfect. Kyou was admiring the length os Tohru's pale legs. He couldn't help it he was a teenage boy driven on hormones to oogle the girl he was infatuated with...the girl he loved, and that blue housecoat dress was so short. This was the first time in three weeks he registered actual pictures hell ya he was gonna stare.

" Kyou." Tohru said looking down at him with her light and sparkiling cerluen eyes. They were glowing with happiness and relief.

Kyou looked up at Tohru. She held her arms outstretched to him and squatted halfway to be closer to his level. Kyou looked at her strangley.

She wiggled her fingers beckoning him to her. " C'mon."

Kyou plodded hesitantly and then lept up into her arms and gave in to his want to snuggle againist her.

Tohru stood up and placed Kyou around her shoulders. She scratched the sensitive spot behind his ear and giggled as he tried to hold in a purr. She tilted her head to rest her cheek on Kyou's

Kyou tried really hard to resist the urge to nuzzle Tohru's soft pale cheek. He lost in the end when Tohru nuzzled him affectionatly. He couldn't help but return the gesture. _I'm lucky to have her care for me so much. I almost lost her when Akito took over me. After these past two years I just can't imagine not living with her. Graduation is this year damn you Akito._

" I've been so worried about you Kyou-kun." Tohru said. " How about some riceballs. Its just me and you right now. Yuki will be out till evening with the council and Shigure is at the main house visiting Hatori. So its just the two of us.

_Just the two of us...I wish. _" Yea whatever just make some food." Kyou said.

Tohru closed her eyes, smiled and let out a cute giggle that made the butterflies return to Kyou's stomach.

_Damn hungry and hormonal urges on overdrive, _Kyou thought _and we're fucking alone._

" Now where are those leeks?" Tohru mused.

" LIKE HELL!"

Tohru giggled again. " Oh Kyou."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Shigure." Momiji said. " Kisa and I want to go see Tohru and Kyou."

Shigure had been on his way back to Hatori's room after Akito had called on him. He knew what Hatori meant now about Akito being curious about Tohru and Kyou's absences. He had been subtly but Shigure had been looking for it. On his way back to Hatori's he had been ambushed by a worried Momiji and Kisa and a reluctant and annoyed Hiro.

" Well I suppose so." Shigure said. " I'm sure Tohru won't mind if I bring a few concerned dinner guests. I'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you kids change into...less dirty clothes. "

" Yey!" Momiji shouted hugging Kisa which really pissed Hiro off.

" Get off Kisa you stupid bunny." Hiro muttered under his breath.

" Come on Hiro we're going to see Onii-chan." Kisa said dragging Hiro.

" Woo-hoo." Hiro said a bit sarcastically pulling againist Kisa's grip.

" Please Hiro." Kisa pleaded. " This would mean a lot to me."

Hiro looked up into Kisa's amber eyes. " Fine." He grumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru sat down with a plateful of salmon and cod riceballs. Kyou was still wrapped lazily around her shoulders. Tohru picked up a piece of a salmon riceball and waved it in front of Kyou's face.

" Dammit woman I'm hungry." Kyou said as Tohru tantalisingly waved a picec of riceball in front of his food deprived face.

Tohru giggled as Kyou swatted away trying to get the chunk of salmon riceball out of her chopsticks. " You have to promise me something first."

" Anything woman just give me the damn fish." Kyou growled.

" It would mean a lot to me if you'd help me build my onigiri stand." Tohru said.

Kyou stopped flailing about. " Uh...sure...I...I'll do it...for you."

Tohru held the salmon still for the Kyou to nibble upon. " Thank you Kyou."

Kyou after all his fighting for the piece of the salmon just ignored it. " Do you want to start?" Kyou asked.

" Oh but Kyou you haven't eaten yet! You really should eat Kyou-kun you've practically starved yourself!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyou shrugged the salmon riceball away. He was still hungry but he figured he'd get the stand done, so he could try to spend the Harvest Break with Tohru. " We can bring some riceballs out with us."

" Okay." Tohru said. " Remember though you still have that wound on your shoulder."

Kyou winced at the reminder. " Yeah."

" If you get tired tell me, we can take a break and and if you feel sick we can stop. " Tohru babbled.

Kyou placed his tail over her lips this time. " Shut up idiot."

Tohru cradled Kyou in her arms and set him on the floor. " I'll see you outside okay." She smiled at the neko.

Kyou blushed. " Yeah ou...outside."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hey Yuki." Takachi called. " How 'bout this is it in oue budget."

" Can't you do anything by yourself Takachi." Yuki said making his way to the other section of wood planks. He bumped into a black clad body.

" My apologies Sohma-kun." He said.

Yuki looked down into a pair of dark eyes identical to Hana's. _How does this kid know my name?_

" Allow me to introduce myself. I am Megumi Hanajima." Megumi looked around. " Is Tohru-kun here?"

" No she's at home with my cousin Kyou." Yuki said irked by the lifeless stare of the boy. It seemed threating even though it was as blank as Hana's gaze was.

" Yuki." An emotionless whisper wafted over to his ears.

" Miss Hana nice to see you again." Yuki said.

Hana gave him a curt nod. " Yes a pleasure." She said looking down to her little brother. " Come Megumi father says it is time to leave."

" Coming Saki." Megumi said walking back before pauseing to ook back at Yuki. " Tell kyou that if he hurts my Tohru I'll curse him."

Yuki smirked at the irony of Megumi's threat.

" Ten times worse then the one that which burdens him now." Megumi finished disappearing amongst the crowd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru watched as Kyou finished nailing the last of the base of her stand together and followed him with her eyes as he climbed a few steps on a leverage thingy and place a pole in the slot he had made. (A/N: How sexual does that sound.). His form had grown a little sickly from not eating for almost three weeks but he was still fit. Tohru stared at Kyou's muscled arms that had remained quite tan for being out of the sun for so long. Her eyes traveled across his body till they were caught on his chest. His sculpted torso was hidden by the white cloth of his school uniform. _Too bad about that. I wish he would take his shirt off. _Tohru blushed furiously at the realization of where her thoughts were going. _Oh Kami did I just think that!_

Kyou looked down and over at Tohru who was now the color of the deepest red a rose could be. He saw Tohru look away from him. _Did I do something wrong? _He scrutinized the half finshed stand before hopping of his step-up and walked over to where Tohru was. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him. Her face somehow managed to flush a deeper red than possible. " Tohru." Kyou said gently concern threaded in his voice. " Are you feeling sick."

" No." Tohru squeked bringing her hands up as fist to cover her mouth before something slipped. _Oh Kami-sama I can't believe...I'm turning into...SHIGURE! Not that all of it is a bad thing. Being an author would be great except for those smut novels but no I got stuck with the pervert. She cried mentally._

" Do you want to take a rest?" Kyou asked when Tohru shool his hand off her cheek.

" Kyou-kun if anyone should be worried about taking a rest it should be you. I should be the one worried you're tired. You aren't over-exerting yourself are you. The sun is too much for you is it. you've been out of it for so long. Is the heat draining you at all. Do you feel nauseous...dizzy...headac..." Tohru was sileneced by a hand on her chin bringing her awfully close to his lips. She whinpered slightly at her predicament.

" Do. You. Want. To. Take. A. Rest?" Kyou said with deliberance on each syllable.

" S..sure how about you eat something." Tohru said brightly trying to hide her body's reaction as Kyou's released his predatorial grip on her chin. " You really should eat or you mgiht get really sick again. Three weeks is a long time to practically starve yourself. If you're on the sickly side your martial arts stamina will drop and you'll lose your figure." Tohru chattered. " I mean...uh..." _Oh Kami! Oh Kami! His Figure! Eeek how could I say that!_

_My figure...? _Kyou looked down at his hidden chest and abs. He slowly unbuttoned the white shirt obstructing their views. He had to admit he was a little on the thin side but he was still pretty well shaped.

Tohru's eyes widened, her throat constricted as Kyou was tantalisingly slow in unbuttoning his shirt but surprisingly her face was now stained a cherry blossum pink instead of a blood red. Her eyes were glued to Kyou's chest. " Uh...uh...Kyou...w...what are you doing?" Tohru stammered as Kyou advanced upon her with a mischievious glint in his crimson eyes.

Kyou smirked. He couldn't help but tease her and that endearing innocence. He cast another look down at his body. " Is there something wrong Tohru?" He said backing her up into a tree.

Tohru whimpered again as her back bumped into a tree. Kyou was so close now that she had nowhere to go. This Kyou-kun was...really exciting. _Oh no I'm being a pervert again._

Kyou stopped as he wathced Tohru's gaze drop towards his abs. " Don't you like my figure?" He asked. Kyou reached his hand out and fluttered his fingertips over every one of Tohru's curves. " Caue I confess I sure as hell like yours."

Tohru whimpered and moaned as she felt Kyou's hand slid down her body. She felt this hot bubbling in her stomach that turned like molten lava, thick and gooey. It felt like her whole body was on fire and as much as she wanted to deny it...it felt really good. " K...K...Kyou." She stammered. He was so so close. She could feel his ragged heated breath on her trembling lips. _K...K...Kyou, She thought._ She closed her eyes as he got closer...and closer.

" Onii-chan!" A high pitched voice squeaked.

Tohru and Kyou snapped out of their sensual foreplay daze.They saw a shocked Kisa ad Hiro and they were afraid to know what the expressions on Momiji and Shigure's faces meant.

" Onii-chan what are you and Kyou doing?" Kisa asked innocently as Hiro just stared almost bug-eyes fully aware of what they were doing.

" My...um did we interupt something by chance?" Shigure asked slyly. " Did our Kyon-Kichi have some naughty thoughts in mind for our sweet blossum Tohru?"

" What the hell are you talking about?" Kyou snapped.

Shigure smiled lecherously as he pointed at something on Tohru.

Kyou and Tohru looked down. Kyou's hand was nestled very intimatly on Tohru's hip...his shirt was unbuttoned...and the distance between their faces was almost non-existant. Their eyes slowly traveled up the others body to connect one again. Crimson met cerulean. and pale face met pink...fear met confusion and merged into unspoken longing.

" I...I..." Kyou stuttered looking away from Tohru's gaze.

" K...K...Kyou." Tohru stammered out placing a hand on Kyou's upper arm.

Kyou's hand shifted on Tohru's waist and he tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her perfect braids. He placed his head on her shoulder suddenly exhausted." I'm sorry...if...I...did...anything." He apologized.

" Ooo Kyou's got major hots for Tohru-chan." Momiji cooed.

" Shut...up..." Kyou said weakly into Tohru's shoulder.

Momiji bounced over and stuck his head really close to Kyou's. " Did'ya kiss her yet?"

Kyou slowly brought his head up to Momiji's. He tied to focus his suddenly fuzzy eyes on the annoying bunny. " I said shut...up you...damn brat." He said out of breath. He threw a weak punch at Momiji who dodged it easily and gave Kyou a concerned look.

" That was pathetic." Hiro said. " No wonder you can't beat Yuki. Geesh you can't even hit that stupid rabbit."

Kyou sent Hiro a weak glare and droped into a viloent coughing spasm.

Tohru snapped out of the daze she had been in. " Kyou." She shrieked dropping to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled off as though she had been burned when she heard his small gasp of pain. " Oh Kyou I'm sorry! I forgot about Akito stabbing you for a moment. Oh I'm sorry! Gomen Nasai!"

Kyou's spasm died and he placed that finger over her lips again.

Tohru shut up instantly and looked at Kyou with her wide cerulean eyes.

Kyou gave her a small smile. " How about we go make dinner." He said removing his finger from her once again trembling lips. They were so enticing so hard to resist the rosy innocence. " Hmm."

Tohru returned his smile, her eyes taking on their dreamy quality. Forgetting they had an audience Tohru giggled and threw her arms around he slowly tiring boy. She was grateful for the few moments she could feel Kyou hold her back before the orange smoke consumed them. _Mom I...I'm just so confused. Am I betraying you...sometimes it just feels like I am. Some days its hard to remember what you were like when I was little...the animation just doesn't come. I don't want to forget you...I don't want you to leave me...but I don't want to leave Kyou._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There it is chapter nine. I actually think I might even get ten up tosay and if not maybe tomorrow no later than Saturday though. For all you eccentic fluff lovers you are goin to die when you read this one scene I have. It'll either be chapter eleven or twelve not sure which one yet. Sayanora


	10. Koishii

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me. Okay!

Hey chapter eight was like a big hit for some reason. I thought my leads sucked. The scenes just seemed really choppy to me, like they didn't fit together right. Anyway I'm not gonna talk much anymore cause I just don't feel like it. I'm going through a Hana faze right now. I am blank on the outside no emotions so through. Well yea so here's chapter ten. Things may get a little OOC but its not like Kyous a happy go lucky dumbwaiter and Tohru is a bitch. Shudders That would be creepy but hey read Catnip its a Kyoru story talk about weird but its cute. Anyway I have some japanese words I've recently found. I feel soooo sorry for Kyou in this chapter he's a boy on raging hormones and he's infatuated with a innocent and unconcious tease. I dont think they have forks over there but for my story they will not eat salad with chopsticks and Im too busy to go look up really little stuff that does count but I just don't have time with this chapter. Tohru may seem especially out of character but remember she is a budding young woman with teenage hormones.

kawairashi onseisweet voice

kuchidzukekiss

inosensu innocence

tanseihandsome

bebibaby

koishiidarling

hachimitsuhoney

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began. Leo Tolstoy_

_A lover is a man who tries to be more amiable than it is possible for him to be. Nicholas de Chamfort_

_I was half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are. J.D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye, 1945_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyou was silently chopping carrots, whilst stealing glances at the girl beside him, humming and smiling as she stirred a broth to which the vegetables he was slicing would be added. He had taken the time to change into a black shirt with his red button up one pulled over it. Unbuttoned with the collar turned up and black pants. Now Kyou was still puzzling about what had possesed him to be so...well to be blunt...god damn horney. _Hell I was in a coma for three weeks and she's just so fucking innocent...so pure...so damn desirable with that annoyingly cute naivety. _Shigure had, had a lot of fun hashing out his opinions on Kyou's unconcious seduction. Of the position they had been found...in how they were so gonna kuchidzuke. How Kyou so was trying to seduce the virtuous blossom. That was until Kyou threw him out and told him to stay the hell out of the kitchen till dinner was ready. He wanted the chance to be alone with Tohru whilst Yuki was out. He wanted the solace so he could just look at her and think about the way he felt about her. The emotion that he wasn't allowed to feel but did. Oh how it tourtured him when he was with her but it was a sweet touture that he endured willingly. So far Shigure had taken his warning seriously and Momiji kept Kisa occupied which kept Hiro watching Momiji with a jealous and pissed off glare. _She puts up with so much when it comes to me. How can she take all of it? All the pain of knowing me...how come she hasn't cracked? How can she stand to be with a monster...a cold and crude jackass like me? A cold and crude monster that had been halfway to stealing her inosensu . She's just standing there next to me so relaxed and happy. Its almost as though nothing happened between us. There's no awkwardness..or at least not that much. Its just the same content silence between us like when we're on the roof. _ Kyou shamelessly let his crimson gaze take in her body...trace every curve...every detail he could memorize...every inch of skin that dress didn't cover. He had to bite his lip to hold a groan in as she turned ever so slightly revealing more of her sweetly and subtly curved body to him. He turned his head away as he thought he saw her eyes shift over to look at him. He tried concentrating on cutting the damn food for her stew. _Carrots, carrots that's it Kyou think about the carrots. You have no right whatsoever to imagine how she would fell beneath you. Though hell that would have to feel so good. The pleasure of having her so shy and fragile looking lying underneath me. CARROTS THINK CARROTS JACKASS. Hmmm carrots could be kinky. NOT KINKY CARROTS THINK CARROTS THINK CARROTS THINK KINKY CARROTS!_

" Kyou you can put it in now." Tohru said turning her sparkling cerulean eyes upon the very aroused neko.

Kyou nicked himself with the knife. " Huh?" He squeaked his airways constricted and his eyes wide. _CARROTS YOU PERV! SHE"S TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING CARROTS!_

Tohru's eyes grew worried as Kyou didn't respond any more. She looked down to what his hand was holding and saw him clutch his finger. " Kyou! You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me!"

Kyou shook his stupor off. " Its nothing...really." He said reassuringly as Tohru took his hand in hers and examined the shallow cut. Kyou grew flustered as she caressed his hand before turning the water on and gently rinsing his cut.

Tohru reached for her first aid kit she kept on top of the refridgerator. _Why didn't he tell me? What if it gets infected? Oh I probably distracted him. It would be all my fault then. _Tohru felt someone's presence behind her and she looked up into Kyou's firey eyes.

" Whatcha looking for?" He asked softly staring intensly into her suddenly shy blue eyes. _Kami she's so gorgeous with that cherry blossom blush and the shyness in her powder dusted blue eyes._

" My med kit." Tohru replied just as softly gazing back at him with that coy shyness and that cute little cherry blossom pink staining her pale cheeks. _He really is tansei and he's gotten really tall. Being so much smaller...it makes me feel so vulnerable to him. I hate being weak when it comes to people but being vulnerable like this with my body practically cradled in Kyou's. I...I don't mind...I like this feeling. Oh Kami. Oh mom._

Kyou watched her nibble on her bottom lip like a little kid who had just got thrown into a new town...having to find some way to fit in. _So sweet...so virtuous...damn this arousing innocence. I hope she doesn't back up...these jeans don't hide some things so well. _Kyou reluctantly dragged his eyes away from hers and grabbed her cutsy med. kit she kept.

Tohru took out a bottle of liquid bandages and held Kyou's finger in her hand. She placed the Q-tip on the cut but drew back with Kyou's sharp intake of breath. She looked up at the martail artist. " Bebi." She teased though she was worried she had hurt him.

" Yeah, yeah." Kyou said gently. " Just get it over with."

Tohru lowered her eyes again and finshed covering the cut. " There." She said screwing the cap on. " All...done..." She trailed off as she raised her eyes that still shimmered with worry for her neko. _Her neko...that sounded really nice_. _When did Kyou's face get so close? _Tohru thought drowsily as Kyou's lips leaned for her trembling ones...closer...and...closer...and...

" AH there you are Kyou-kun." Shigure sang. " You have such a way with words. So tender and velvety they are. They seep into the soul and would make any young maiden tremble. Such a novelist you could be. So great in the world of literature you would be known. Why you could follow in my footssteps dear Kyon-Kichi." Shigure twittered on.

Kyou and Tohru had jumped away from each other at Shigure's unwanted and untimely entrance, but they hadn't dropped their eyes which were still glued to each other. Kyou was only half listening to the babbling Inu but his words puzzled Kyou. " First of all I thought I said to stay the hell out of here. Second why the hell would I do that? And third What The Hell Are You Talking About!" Kyou said loudly and very confused.

" Doth our Kyon-Kichi not remember the sweet serenade of words he hath showered upon our beautiful blossom." Shigure said exasperated in a horridly accented impression of an english chap.

Kyou looked over at Tohru who had begun to blush profusly. " What the hell is he talking about?" Kyou turned to Tohru who mumbled something. " Tohru?"

Tohru turned to Kyou and plastered a smile on her face to hide her shy embaressment at recalling the sweet words he had whispered to her in agony. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't stammer under the intense stare of Kyou's burning crimson gaze. Which was making her innocent body react in ways very new to her. She never had problems with hormones before..she just never had time to worry about boys. " Oh no its nothing. Kyou-kun talked in his sleep some. Thats all Shigure-san meant by his words."

" What did I say?" Kyou asked his gaze flickering with fear that he may have said something to hurt or disgust her.

" Ah..." Tohru paused with that classic anime sweatdrop. _Oh should I tell Kyou-kun the truth about what he said to me? What if he didn't mean any of it? I would end up making a fool out of both of us, and things would just be so awkward between us. No playful bickering whilst walking to work or midnight conversations on the roof...just the two of us_. _Why couldn't Shigure just leave us alone. Eeek oh I'm so selfish and ungrateful it is his house after all. He's allowed to come into the kitchen. I just...I just...wish he didn't..._ " Oh hehe you know ' that damn rat'." Tohru said.

Kyou blinked a few times. " Did Tohru just swear?"

Shigure nodded. " Tohru has added some new words to her vocabulary whilst you were sick." Shigure smirked. " I think she gets it from hanging around with you too much."

" Just cause I'm sick doesn't mean I can't get pissed of ya damn dog!" Kyou shouted.

" See told ya." Shigure taunted the aroused and irritated neko. " Thank you for proving my point Kyon-Kichi."

" Don't call me Kyon-Kichi!"

" Kyon-Kichi, oh Kyon-Kichi, oh Kyon-Kich-..."

" Grrr!"

" Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Would Kyon-Kichi set the table for me?" Tohru asked sweetly.

" S...sure." Kyou said unaware she had used Shigure's and Ayame's name for him. " Wait did you..."

Tohru smiled. " Yep!"

" Hey!" Shigure whined. " How come you don't yell at her when she calls you Kyon-Kichi." He then adorned his lecherous grin. " Kyou and Tohru sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ee.". _They so wish! If only it weren't for Akito and this curse._

" Grrr! Stupid dog why don't you come back and fight me!" Kyou shouted as Shigure ran out of the kitchen._ Dammit baka Inu singing about us kissing when he always ruins it!_

" Because dear Kyon-Kichi. I know when to pick my battles. Authors Intutition." Shigure called.

" I'll shove that author intuition up his pedophilic ass!" Kyou grumbled as he stared maliciously at the kitchen entrance. _So much for spending time with Tohru. _Kyou let out a sad and exasperated sigh.

" Kyou." Her kawairashi onsei whispered gently.

Kyou turned around finding Tohru holding out a stack of bowls with intricate flower designs for the table set. He placed his hands around the bowls which also meant he was cupping Tohru's hands

They both looked slightly pink at the innocent connection of skin. They both could feel shocking thrills shoot through their bodies from that point. Once more their gazes met and held. Fires kindled in their eyes and the flames of unanswered want and unspoken longing flickered beckoning. The silence was a content one that said to the the other they had permission to stay.

Kyou drank in the hidden depths of Tohru's eyes, that blushed just as much as her cheeks. _Twice. I've almost kissed her twice today but little Kisa and that kuso inu interupted us_. _I could try right now but with our luck today Momiji would walk in. Besides the other times I hadn't thought about kissing her...it just happened. If I'd been thinking I wouldn't have tried to kiss her because I would know of the humiliation and awkwardness after what I am sure would be a few moments in absolute heaven. _Kyou leaned over and placed a big brother kiss on her forehead causing her to became more shy but igniting the flames still kindling in her eyes...now they burned as bold and brazenly as his own. Kyou kept his lips brushing Tohru's forehead as he spoke. " Koishii in order for me to set the table you have to let go of the bowls. Okay hachimitsu."

" O...okay." Tohru said slowly and reluctantly slid her hands out of Kyou's. She sighed as he walked out of the kitchen with an melencholy air. She stared until he was out of her view and sighed again. _Wait a minute! Did Kyou..._

" Aww. Kyou-kun just called you his koishii and he called you hachimitsu."

" AHH! Momiji-kun." Tohru jumped. " You startled me."

" Sorry Tohru-chan." Momiji said. " That was cute though he called you koishii and he gave you a little kiss. Finished it of with a sweet hachimitsu comment. AWWW!"

Tohru fluched and mumbled about big brothers whilst she added the last ingredients to the vegetable stew. _Two times we've almost kissed and in the end I get a peck on the forehead and being called his koishii and hachimitsu. That was sweet of him, brings back the feeling of being okay with feeling vulnerable with him. When he tried to kiss me though why didn't I push him away? I've never even come close to kissing a boy before escpecially not since mom died. Mom always said your first kiss is a priceless gift and should be given to the one you will love for life and through death. Do I want Kyou-kun to be that boy to give me my first kiss. Is he the one I want? Mom...please...help me mom..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyou was lost deep in his thoughts as he set the table his own cheeks now stained a light pink. _I can't be leave I said that to her. What if she was offended by it? We're friends but we've only known each other two and a half years. That hardly gives me enough familiarity to call her Koishii. I might get away with hachimitsu its cutsy enough to be a friend-on-friend comment. Ah hell I don't want it to be just friends but we can't be more. We just can't ever. I don't want to make her suffer. She doesn't deserve the pain of having me tell her I love her. Oh Kami, damn this fucking ass curse! What if she doesn't want to speak to me anymore? What if now everytime we see each other its as awkwardly and painfully shy as it was in the kitchen? What if she starts avoiding me and won't come up to the roof to check on me? Or what if she doesn't want me to walk her home anymore? I'd never get the chance to be around her to talk to her with out looking like some desperate idiot. Ah damn it all to hell I am a desperate idiot! _Kyou stood up and looked at the place settings. Originally he had just volunteered to set the bowls but now as he looked down. He had rearranged the chopsticks, spoons, knives, forks. _Why the hell did I do that? Who cares if they were on the wrong side of the dinnerware?_ Kyou placed his hand on his hip and leaned down on the opposite leg._ Man I really was lost in my thoughts. Damn that girl is gonna be the death of me. Someday I'm just going to so caught up in thinking about. Someone is just gonna have the oppurtunity to walk up and..._

" Kyou-kun!"

Kyou jumped and whipped around putting him once more in a very comprimising position. There was Tohru the center of his thoughts and star of his midnight fantasies. Their eyes were wide, their noses were touching, and their lips...hehe...their lips were brushing ever so slightly causing them to freeze. No one knew if they were supposed to move forward or jump back. There were no rational thoughts reaching their heads at the moment it was all years of raging teenage hormones catching up and spilling out towards one individual. Tohru whimpered which brought Kyou's head out of the clouds. He stepped away resisting the urge to stay connected with her and take it one step further to a kiss.

Tohru had a feeling her face was going to stay pink all night long, if she kept finding herself like that with Kyou. " So umm..." Tohru fiddled with the hem of her dress. " The table is set so nicely Kyou-kun. If I knew how wonderful you are at setting a table I'd have you do it every night. Its perfect."

" Really you really think I did a good job?" Kyou asked.

" Oh yes Kyou I definatly think so!" Tohru said leaning very, very close to Kyou. _Why did he break it off? He finally had the chance to kiss me and he didn't. He just pulled away and tantalisingly slow at that. I guess it was a good thing then that I didn't tell him what he really said. _" Its perfect!...just like Kyou-kun is..." _Oh Kami did I just say that out loud. I didn't mean to do that oh no! _" Uh...I...I...mean...uh..." Tohru trailed off with a nervous giggle.

Kyou was really flustered at how close Tohru had gotten to him. _Why the hell didn't I just go ahead and kiss her? I should have just went for it and then hop up to the roof. But nooo I had to start think rationally. Ah hell just brushing her lips was teenage heaven. She just...just said I was perfect ah hell. DAMMIT I should have kissed her! Idiot damn you fucking teenage idiot! _" Hehe that's...uh...thanks."

" Your welcome Kyou-kun." Tohru said smiling brightly at him. _Even if we do lose our heads a bit when we're alone. Kyou-kun really is one of the best friends I could ever have...but...I...I think...I want more._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki had just walked in, in time to catch Tohru lean intimatly close to Kyou. He saw them exchange smiles and blushes and saw Tohru chatter on in her bright, friendly manner. He saw Kyou lean slightly closer and then pull slightly back. _Wait a minute Kyou's awake! When did that baka neko wake up. _

" Yuki. You missed all the excitment." Momiji called.

" What excitment?" Yuki said. " Kyou's awake how is that exciting."

Momiji smiled slyly. " Yea but you should have seen how he was when we found him and what he called Tohru in the kitchen a few minutes ago."

Yuki felt the jealousy bubble in his stomach, which he tried to supress._Think about what's best for Miss Honda._ " What? How did you find him? What did he say?"

" You'll have to wait till dinner Yuki." Momiji said.

" Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked up as Tohru entered the room to greet him with Kyou following closly at her side. The neko was still blushing furiously as Tohru greeted Yuki with her big smile. _She didn't smile like that while Kyou was dying. She was so sad...like she was dead. Now she's so relaxed and happy. She's smiling and laughing like the world was a bed of pink cotton candy. Nothing it seemed would take the light out of her eyes now. That neko didn't deserve her but that baka made her who she was. Her smile disappeared when he was lost and when he was dying...she had been too. Slowly inside the darkness had begun to consume her. Now that he was alive and awake she was Tohru again._

" So Kyou." Momiji drawled. " Were you and Tohru having fun in there?"

Tohru blushed and Kyou clenched his fist in annoyance at the bunny's slap of embaressment.

" You were all alone." Momiji said

" You damn brat you're so sick! Do I look like Shigure to you! What are you doing even thinking that!" Kyou said angrily as he punched Momiji on the head.

" Waaah! Kyou's picking on me! Tohru-chan make him stop!"

" What makes you think she can save you, ya damn brat!" Kyou said as he went to strangle Momiji. He stopped as he felt a small hand place itself on his arm.

" Kyou don't hurt Momiji-kun you know he's just trying to get a rise out of you. You should really learn to control your irritation. If you do that Shigure-san, Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san won't annoy that much. Plus you and Yuki-kun might be able to eat breakfast without starting a fight." Tohru said softly giving Kyou a warm smile.

Kyou just froze when Tohru started talking to him. _Dammit I wish she wouldn't have done that. She just proved that damn brat right. Grr! I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I should've known she'd go all sweet just so I wouldn't fight._

" Besides Kyou-kun is still sick. You really shouldn't be fighting." Tohru scolded gently.

Kyou dropped his arms and his shoulders drooped in defeat. _Leave it too Tohru-chan to make me feel guilty for fighting. I'm being controled by a girl. _

" Guess that proves that point." A monotoned ushi said.

They Jyunnshi and Tohru turned to the newest houseguest.

" Hatsuharu-san what are you doing here?" Tohru asked brightly.

" Momiji and Kisa were missing. I figured this would be where they would come to. They were so worried about you and Kyon-Kichi." Hatsuharu said smirking at the very irritated neko.

Tohru's eyes shifted over to where Kyou was getting into a fighting stance. She saw he was annoyed with Hatsuharu's sudden appearance. _Ah INTERVENTION! _Tohru let out a nervous giggle and stepped in between Kyou and Hatsuharu. " Would Kyou-kun mind setting another place for Hatsuharu-san for me?" Tohru looked up at him with her sweet begging blue eyes. " Please." She cooed.

Kyou-kun dropped his fighting stance and stared down into her eyes as they pleaded him not to fight. They were mixed with worry and sweet manipulation entwined with the worry and plead. " Fine." Kyou grumbled as he stalked out of the foyer. _Stupid cow seeing me brought down by a girl. By a friggen innocent girl like Tohru. Damn those friggen eyes. How the hell do they expect me to say no._

" Thats okay Tohru-chan. I wouldn't want to burden you with another guest for dinner. It seems you have a full house already." Hatsuharu said.

" Oh its no problem Hatsuharu-san really. Kyou and I made plenty of food that one more person wouldn't make a difference. You should stay we hardly see you around anymore." Tohru said. " You stopped coming after Kyou left." She said sadness creeping into her cheery eyes dimming her happiness.

" Hehe..." Hatsuharu placed a hand on the back of his head. " I thought I'd leave you alone. I figured I probably wasn't on your list of of favorite people to see." He said guiltily.

Tohru looked up at Hatusharu. " Oh but it wasn't your fault Hatsuharu-san. You were just doing what Kazuma-senshi asked you too. I still don't know what exactly that was...and...why you had to uh...kiss me...if thats what you would even call it...but...I'm sure...Kazuma-san has some reason. Ri...ahh!" Tohru shrieked as someone grabbed her wrist and started dragging her. " K...K...Kyou

" I don't know where the hell you keep the bowls!" Kyou growled dragging her away from the ushi and the others who knew perfectly well that Kyou knew exactly where Tohru kept the bowls.

" My...my." Hatsuharu said to Yuki. " He's certainly become quite possesive. When did he wake up?"

" I'm not sure. I just got home a few minutes before you showed up." Yuki said. " How did you get here in the same day you left?"

" I have an impeccable sense of direction Yuki." Hatsuharu said recieving sarcastic looks and sweatdrops from him and Momiji. " What? Okay so I had Hari-san drive me, but hey I do have an impeccable sense of direction."

" Yeah." Yuki said." The wrong one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shigure sat and watched Momiji and Kisa chatting amiably and Hiro giving the rabbit death glares. He saw Hatsuharu teasing Kisa in a big brother manner recieving the same glare fom Hiro. He saw Hatsuharu return to his conversation with Yuki who was staeling glance at Kyou and Tohru. Kyou and Tohru were stealing glances at each other and blushing furiously and looking away when their gazes happen to meet. _Ahh young undeveloped love how it could blossom...right after I rub salt in the raw emotions. _" So Kyou." Shigure said loudly commanding the attention of all the table. " I think we all are curious about what we saw this afternoon aspiring between you and our flower."

" I thought I told you to drop it. Nothing was going on we were just building her stand!" Kyou said.

" Kyou." Tohru said. " Remember your control."

" God its like living with Shishou again." Kyou said under his breath.

" So what are you to talking about?" Shigure inquired.

" Nothing!" Kyou said.

" Then tell us what you were doing to Tohru!" Momiji said.

" Nothing!" Kyou said.

" You really are a baka neko. God you really don't expect us to believe that you and Tohru were just building a stupid booth. You two weren't even near the materials and unless you use you head as a hammer something was going on. Just cause were younger than you doesn't make us stupid. Kisa here is the only one as innocent and naive as that stupid girl you were trying to seduce." Hiro said.

" I was not trying to seduce her!" Kyou told the middle schooler.

" Yeah so that way you were touching her is the same way you great Kagura whenever she comes over. Thats they same way you would say hi to Kisa when she comes to visit that airhead. Really there practically wasn't even any air between you to. Is that how you say good job. When was the last time you held Kagura like that huh." Hiro quiered.

" Why don't you just shut up you damn brat. What the hell would you know anyway. You're eleven years old for kami's sake.How the hell would you know what to look for." Kyou said.

" So you admit you were seducing her." Hatsuharu said.

Kyou jumped up in total rage at how the whole family seemed to be conspiring againist him. " What the hell I didn't say that! I was not sedu..." Kyo stopped as a hand placed it self on his fist and slowly sat him back down. " Huh."

Tohru brought her lips really close to Kyou's ear and placed her hand so no one could see what she was whispering. " Koishii." She said softly. " Don't let them get to you. They tease you because you always react so...so...passionatly. Sit down and eat hachimitsu."

Kyou blushed profusly as Tohru leaned back to her seat and he slowly leaned back to his own. _She...she just called me koishii...a...and...ha...hachimitsu._

Yuki and the rest of the nonparticipating Jyunnshi watched Kyou and Hiro and Hatsuharu like they were watching a game of table tennis. They saw Tohru pull Kyou back down onto the floor and lean really really close covering his ear. All of their curiousity was sparked as Kyou blushed as red as a cherry and silently went to eating his dinner.

" So might we have the pleasure of knowing what our sweet blossom whispered to tame the ferocious be...neko." Shigure said stopping himself before reminding Kyou and Tohru of Kyou's original form.

Tohru turned her smile onto Shigure. " Oh nothing it just told Kyou he should sit down and eat some of the delicious soup he helped make."

" Sure." Momiji said.

" Onii-chan." Kisa said.

" Yes Kisa." Tohru replied.

" Are you really Kyou's koishii?" Kisa asked.

"..." Tohru just sort of blushed in response and Kyou's cat ears raised out of his hair as his eyebrow began that insistant twitching.

Yuki stared in disbelief that Kyou would say something like that. Momiji was just grinning. Hiro had an I-Told-You-So look on his features. Hatsuharu and Shigure were practically on the verge of explosion trying to contain their laughter. Kisa was just staring around the table wondering what was wrong with her question.

" What would make you say that?" Tohru asked.

" Momiji said that Kyou called you his koishii." Kisa said.

Shigure and Hatsuharu couldn't ake it anymore. They started snickering as Kisa revealed what Momiji had caught Kyou telling Tohru.

" Why the hell is eveybody spying on us." Kyou said.

" Oh so there's an 'us' to spy on?" Hatsuharu said between his snickers.

" Grrrr! Why you kuso ushi! I'm gonna..."

" Kyou." Tohru said standing up to block his view of Hatsuharu. " Please don't turn him black. You don't want to spend all break working to pay off a broken table and dinner set do you. We worked really hard on dinner you wouldn't want to spoil that." Tohru said pleading him with her tone and her eyes. " Please Kyou. Don't let them get to you so much. Just sit down and eat okay. Can you do that Kyou...for me."

She was doing it again. She was making him feel guilty for starting a fight with Haru. She was putting those puppy eyes on him and she was pleading like that to. Like a little kid who's puppy just ate the sofa stuffing and her parents wanted to get rid of it. She was making a fool out of him again yet protecting him. She was just there seeping into his scarred soul and covering hi wounds. Sheilding his raw emotions from having salt rubbed in them. Kyou sighed and sat down again letting Tohru have her way. He wouldn't start a figh with that stupid ushi tonight. If it would make her happy he would behave like a good little boy who wanted ice cream. _Who the hell forgot to tell me that a girl could do this to me. Nobody told me that I would fall in love with someone I was determined to hate. Isn't there some kind of dummies guide for this. Thats what I need ' A Dummies Guide to Love: Prevented by a Zodiac Curse. If it'll keep her smiling I'll try really hard not to kill Momiji for tellling Kisa who wouldn't know something like that was meant to be private. Damn brat knew Kisa would ask Tohru!_

Most of the Jyunnishi there watched with amused gazes as Kyou sat down once more because he couldn't say no to Tohru.

_He's hopeless. _Shigure thought. _Maybe Kazuma is right about those two. Maybe she's the one who will set us free._

" Guess what." Momiji said breaking Kyou and Tohru out of there lala land.

" Huh." Kyou said his voice soft and wispy.

" We are all going to the onsen." Momiji said. " When I found out Kyou was awake I realized we needed to celebrate. So I called Ritsu's mother and made an impromptu mini-vacation. Its five days of complete relaxation away from the city. It'll be perfectdon't you think.

" Oh yeah Momiji that sounds great. Do you think I could invite Hana-chan?" Tohru said

" Of course you can Tohru-chan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay this is too long so Ill put part two up some other time but I figured I promised this up on Saturday but I didn't have enoughh time so ill post part one now.


	11. Pink Sugar Desires

Hey Guys I know this has taken me too long. I said I would have this chapter up the week after band camp but right after camp I had three practices a week and work went a little awol and I was at a party on Friday night and crashed at her house, dorney park all day Saturday, and the Gretna art show for most of Sunday before going out to eat on top of all that I lost my glasses and have been getting these major migraines until my new pair arrives. Add a horrid case of writers block and you have got the most miserable girl in the entire U.S. and U.K. So here is the next chapter and I do apologize if it is not one of my best but as a treat next chapter will be the best one so far and its prewritten so it won't take me three o four weeks to finish. So my apologies. I'm going to be putting like three to four quotes at the beginning of every chapter from now on and maybe one at the end. They all relate to the chapter somehow so I would be very obliged if you would read them along with the story. For those who would like to know about my using Hana for certain purposes well what you think is wrong that's not why I invited Hana. I'm using Hana because she can read aura's when Uo starts reading auras I'll invite her but if I invite Uo I'm going to have to have her beat up on Kyou and want to keep Tohru to hers and Hana's self. I think Tohru and Kyou don't need anymore people dropping in one their moments and if I brought Uo in I would have to change most of my advance chapters and I happen to like them the way they are right now maybe you don't care but I do now. I said it wasn't going to be that pairing will you just trust me or do I need to email you people the epilogue just so you'll believe me. Just add some more business in there and you've got where I've been Im sorry sorry sorry but life does not always agree with us.

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned this do you really think I would spend the free time I do have on the computer writing these things. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly. Rose Franken_

_The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable._  
_Victor Hugo _

_"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."  
Hook _

_I like her because she smiles at me and means it. Tas Soft Wind_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

" Tohru-chan that was the best dinner ever!" Momiji said his voice spilling with elation and his eyes shining with a glow that they had not seen in quite a while. That joyful mischievous glow that warned everyone to be caution around that young yellow rabbit of the jyunnishi.

" And the most entertaining one I have ever attended I must say." Shigure...well...said.

" Shut up you baka inu!" Kyou growled at the chuckling guardian.

Hatsuharu snickered unabashedly.

" You too ya kuso ushi!"

" Well its getting late and we should probably call Hari-san." Momiji said. " Even during break he gives us curfews he offered to give us a ride so we wouldn't have to walk home in the dark."

A few gazes slanted over to Hatsuharu.

" What." The ushi replied placidly. " You act as though I would get lost or something. We all know of my impeccable sense of direction."

Eyebrows are raised.

" Oh you guys aren't leaving already are you? You can't leave just yet." Tohru said jumping to her feet and commanding the attention of the present Jyunnishi members " Kyou and I were planning on making some cookies with for all of you."

" What!" Kyou said. " When did I volunteer to make cookies!"

Tohru looked over at Kyou as he flushed profusely while more snickers emanated from Hatsuharu. " Well maybe a month ago. You were really mad at Hatsuharu-san for saying something to you about me...I think...anyway you skipped our literature class. I went and found you on the roof in the same spot you always go to and you shouted at me that I didn't need to know what I said and some others were in there you know like you always do when I find you on well any roof just about."

Yuki glared at the suddenly quiet and guilty looking neko sitting beside Tohru.

" Then I guess you started feeling bad about shouting at me all the time because you let out one of those exasperated sighs the same ones you use when I'm being really stupid and naive and you did that thing where you run your hand through your hair and it gets really messing like a gust of wind just brushed past us. You said that since whenever I asked Kyou-kun if he wanted to help me bake cookies Kyou-kun always got mad or refused that the next time I wanted to bake cookies that you would help me." Tohru leaned down really, really close to Kyou's face which caused him to retreat a fraction of an inch. " And I want to bake cook...eek!" Tohru lost her balance and fell awkwardly on Kyou. She was off to the side enough so that he didn't transform but just centered enough so that when she lifted her head from off his shoulder.

Kyou opened his eyes and his breath caught as he stared into Tohru's hypnotic cerulean gaze. Once more they were stuck in a very compromising predicament. Noses were touching and their lips were barely a hairbreadth apart so that if they were to speak the would brush oh so tenderly.

Tohru's mind was captured by Kyou's deep crimson gaze. Those fathomless eyes made all thoughts disappear. Tohru had completely forgotten all about the fact that they had dinner guests apparently so had Kyou. As Kyou moved his head a fraction of a fraction of an inch closer and she responded moving another fraction of a fraction. Yes the world and all of its problems faded away...nothing existed anymore but the two of them and the emotions that they kept denying...kept telling themselves couldn't be real. That was until the were so inconveniently interrupted.

" What are onii-chan and Kyou doing?" Kisa asked innocently.

" What do you think they're doing Kisa discussing world politics." Hiro said sarcastically

" Did he kiss her yet?" Momiji asked.

Hatsuharu shrugged. " Hey Kyon-kichi is she still a virgin?"

Yuki glared at the unfazed ushi." Haru." He said indignantly.

Kyou and Tohru had leapt apart at Hatsuharu's questioning of Tohru's virginity. Why did Karma keep doing this to the two of them what had they done to deserve all of this. It kept taunting them bringing them together...so close...so intimate...then dashing it away from them in the most embarrassing...dignity stripping predicaments. They continued to just gaze at each other...into each other. It was all they could do for words could never describe they air between the two...so in love but so oblivious so that they denied it so vehemently. So convinced that they could never be together and that it was impossible for anything to come of their fruitless feelings. They knew they would only bring the other one pain and pain to the ones they loved. Yet they were still drawn towards each other and they just couldn't fight it. The gravitational pull was just too strong to be defied and as much as they wanted to deny it to themselves. Neither of them fought it very hard. It was a nice feeling to there weathered hearts...a tug at the heartstrings...a sound of rivers of life flowing through them...a rosy glow to their cheeks...a fire kindling in their eyes...and a breathless anticipation of when whilst they meet again.

Tohru took one of Kyou's hands with both of her's. She looked up at him with her sweet, sparkling, shy cerulean eyes. The pools of innocence teasing him with her naive seduction. " Please Kyou-kun." Tohru said softly and shyly. " I would be very happy if Kyou-kun would help me bake cookies for everyone." She tilted her head to the side and leaned closer raising herself upon the tips to her toes. " Please Kyou."

Kyou took a deep breath staring down at Tohru's hands holding his and then back into the pleading cerulean eyes. He searched his head for some sort of excuse finding out that he didn't really want one and that he wouldn't mind baking cookies as long as it was with her. He dropped his shoulders in defeat. _I hate women. _" Fine I'll bake your damn cookies with you."

Tohru's eyes shimmered with joy and she gave Kyou one of her radiant smiles that made the brightest rays of the sun seem like a shadow. Not caring about the stupid curse she threw herself at Kyou and wrapped her arms around his torso. Everyone waited for the poof but none came and Tohru could still feel the warmth of Kyou's chest against her cheek. Slowly she felt Kyou's arms encircle her waist hugging her back. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head and she smiled even bigger. She knew the family was watching and somehow knew that Kyou was aware of them too but neither of them cared. Later they could excuse it as spur of the moment or a brother sister thing but for now she was in Kyou's arms.

Forgetting the fact that Kyou had yet to transform. Yuki was clenching his fists till his knuckles were a ghostly white and he was biting his lip till it began to bleed. Yuki was trying to restrain himself but with those two being like they were in front of him. _Dammit what did that baka neko have that Miss Honda sees in him that I don't._

Kisa looked at her onii-chan and Kyou hugging and her eyes were glassy with emotion. She looked over at Hiro who was looking upon the two with obvious disgust and felt a pull towards him.

Hiro's gaze slid over to Kisa where her eyes were burning holes into the back of his head. Hiro raised his eyebrow at the expression on Kisa's face. _Uh-oh I don't' like what's happening. What does that look mean? _Hiro saw Kisa fidget and then he saw a head of chestnut hair and amber eyes being throttled at him. " Uhh!" He said loudly as he hit the floor with a thud with Kisa lying on top of him arms around his neck hugging him till his face was blue. " Kisa...c...c...can't...b...b...b...breathe." Hiro gasped.

Tohru and Kyou looked up and over at the young couple Tohru giggled and Kyou chuckled at Kisa's death grip of affection on the struggling Hiro who had yet to take a breath of the oxygen he was being deprived of.

" Kisa." Hiro squeaked.

Kisa opened her clenched eyes and jumped of Hiro back to where she was sitting. " Sorry Hiro."

Hiro pushed himself off the ground using his hands to support him and gulped in air. ( You know that noise people make when they've been underwater for a long time and then they come back to the surface that loud annoying one that's the sound he's making. I have no clue how you would spell it out.) " What was that for!"

" Hiro never hugs Kisa anymore and when Kisa saw onii-chan and Kyou...Kisa wanted Hiro to hug her. I felt left out Hiro you say you care for me but sometimes I wish you would show it. I wish you would do something...hold my hand...give me a hug...anything."

Hiro looked at Kisa a sad and guilty shine in his eyes. " I...uh...uh..." Hiro looked away from the sadness in Kisa's eyes. " Kisa I..." Hiro slowly slid his hand over until it rested on Kisa's and when she looked to down to find out what the sudden weight on her hand was he clasped it in his own. He smiled when she looked up at him with her shining amber eyes and was giving a smile in return this time when Kisa threw herself at him Hiro was there to catch her and give her the showing of affection that she needed...he still wasn't ready for the air deprivation though...but this time he didn't care...much. "Kisa...g...gg...going...t... t...to...p...pp...pass...out."

Tohru and Kyou giggled and chuckled again along with Momiji. Hatsuharu sat their very thoughtful and Shigure with his lecherous grin and Yuki was being ignored by everyone.

Tohru's lower lip trembled but she smiled and held Kyou just a little tighter still unconcerned about Kyou not transforming. " Aww that is so cute." She squealed.

Momiji smiled slyly. " Looks like there's more then one cute thing going on here." He said frowning slightly as he caught sight of Yuki.

Tohru let her face turn a cute little tickle me pink but she kept smiling her eyes shining with laughter. She looked up and found Kyou's crimson eyes shining with a vulnerability even she rarely saw in his eyes. It made her feel warm somewhere inside.

" Yeah." Kyou said softly. Only Tohru heard what he had said for his word was meant for her alone.

" So Miss Honda." Yuki gritted out politely as he could. " What kind of cookies were you planning on making." _They can't just ignore me. If that baka neko thinks he can just keep putting the moves on Miss Honda while I am in the same room and expect me to restrain myself. He really is that stupid._

Tohru and Kyou finally snapped out of the daze they had been trapped in once again by the looks in the eyes of the other and the feeling of being held in each others eyes.(A/N: I know a little repetitive here but I mean seriously I have a bad case of writers block. Look how long its taking me to post it.) " Oh Yuki." Tohru said her and Kyou standing apart refusing to look at anybody including each other. " I was planning on making a some chocolate cookies and sugar cookies too." Tohru tilted her head slightly enough so that she could see Kyou through her peripheral vision and her blush deepened slightly. She smiled shyly and placed her fist on the edge of her lips resting it against her right cheek. " And a few peanut butter ones..."

Kyou tilted his head enough so he too could see Tohru through his peripheral vision giving her and identical smile.

" Hey." Momiji said twirling himself around. " Peanut butter those our Kyou's favorites.(A/N: My idea because I love peanut butter cookies) I remember cause Kagura used to make them all the time. Kyou never them ate ,he always told her he hated them, but I did." Momiji giggled at a recovered memory.

_Flashback_

_" Kyou my love!" Kagura sang._

_Kyou crouched behind a bush pulling Momiji down with him. The rabbit had tricked Kyou into playing hide-and-seek with him. It was stupid since there were only two of them but it was Momiji or Kagura. Kyou placed a finger over his lips. " Shhh." He said._

_Momiji shook his head vigorously. It had taken him forever to convince Kyou to play with him. Momiji had felt sorry for Kyou because nobody seemed to want to be his friend. Momiji knew what it was like to feel alone even though he didn't let people see him sad. He acted cheery but he still spent the nights crying wishing his mother could've loved him for just being her son. He had found Kyou by the river a few minutes away from the main house. He had his legs wrapped closely around his chest and his eyes held a sad and lonely look to them. Kyou finally agreed to play with Momiji after he let something about calling Kagura slip. Unfortunately the peace never lasted long and Kagura was searching them out._

_" Oh Kyou my love where are you?" Kagura said. " My mommy made us some cookies. I made sure they were peanut butter your favorite._

_" PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES!" Momiji yelled jumping out from the bush dragging Kyou with him_

_Kagura held out the steaming plate of cookies to the two boys. " Yep I had them made to show Kyou how much I Love him."_

_" I'm not eating your cookies besides I hate peanut butter cookies." Kyou lied turning away and sticking his nose up in the air._

_Kagura's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled furiously. " B...bb...bb...but Kyou. I MADE THEM JUST FOR YOU WITH ALL MY LOVE!" Kagura jumped and ran towards Kyou ready to pounce him. _

_Kyou turned to see the saddened and uncontrollable boar throttling towards him. His eyes grew wide and he took off like a rocket his arms flailing behind him his feet like two supersonic dots running around the river's edge. " Ahhhhh! You stupid rabbit you just had too didn't you. I would've got you cookies if you just would've shut up. Ahhhhh! She's gonna kill me! If she eats me I'm blaming you!"_

_Momiji just smiled as he munched on a cookie and gazed cheerily upon the ginger-haired crimson-eyed boy being chased by the psychotic brunette._

_Flashback_

Tohru giggled and turned towards Kyou who was blushing profusely. " I don't know if she would have eaten you." She giggled again.

" Yea well it seems like that when you're seven years." Kyou said peevishly causing another giggle to escape from Tohru.

" Yes Kyou I'm sure you are absolutely correct. I'm s…ss…orry.…" Tohru giggled again.

Kyou gave her a wide eyed look. " You did you said sorry without actually meaning. You used sarcasm……kind of" Kyou said.

" Well bravo Tohru-chan." Shigure said. " Quite a feat for you to perform."

" It just shows that baka neko's bad traits are starting to rub off on Miss Honda." Yuki said. " Not that he has any good ones."

" Oh no Yuki its okay really." Tohru said smiling at the annoyed and seriously pissed off nezumi. " I actually find Kyou's sarcasm amusing most of the time."

Kyou sent the rat a triumphant glare to which the rat returned a one the clearly said he was on the verge of murdering the cat. Kyou broke away from the heated stare contest when he felt something place itself in his palm. He looked down and saw a small pale hand. " Kisa?"

Kisa looked up at Kyou with her golden eyes. " Does Kyou-kun mind if Kisa-chan helps him and onii-chan with the cookies."

Kyou bent down so that his knee was touching the floor and he rested his elbow on it so he could rest his cheek on the back of his hand. He was at eye level with Kisa and he titled his head smiling at her. " Do you even need to ask Kisa-chan of course its okay." Kisa smiled brightly at Kyou and threw herself at him in a hug similar to Hiro's but Kyou could take the little girl's unexpected strength. Kyou was caught a little off guard by Kisa's affection. He was used to all the parents of the younger Sohma's warning them to stay away from him. He was stiff and rigid when he first felt Kisa's arm around him but slowly he relaxed. He placed his chin gently upon her forehead and stroked her chestnut hair like an older brother would when his little sister felt bad or when she was happy. He smiled a little wider as he hugged Kisa back earning him a death glare from Hiro….and someone else's attention was caught.

Tohru gazed thoughtfully at Kyou's gentleness with Kisa. How he looked so happy to have the affection from the little girl. _As much as Kyou would like to deny it he really is very sweet and he's as much a gentleman as Yuki is. _Tohru smiled at the pair. _Kyou-kun would be a wonderful father. What a dream it would be to have Kyou's child knowing that it would grow up loved and cared for by him. _Tohru saw Kyou turn his head and give her a very intimate smile and she instantly blushed. _Did….did I just think about…..having Kyou's child._

" Onii-chan what are you thinking about."

Tohru snapped out of her internal shock. " Oh n…n….n…..nothing Kisa-chan. Just stuff." Tohru giggled nervously scratching the back of her neck where she had thrown her hand to rest. She opened her eyes and saw Kyou and Kisa standing in front of her with Kyou lightly clasping Kisa's hand. _He even looks like the perfect father….eek. I'm not even out of high school and I'm thinking about Kyou being the perfect father. _

" If that stuff is making you blush that much….." Shigure said. " I want to know what you're thinking."

Immediately three super-sized bruises appeared. Two from Yuki and Kyou for the usual reasons of Shigure being hentai around Tohru and Kisa. The third from Hatsuharu whom explanation was waiting for.

Hatsuharu gave the battered inu a passing apathetic glance. " He deserved it. It was putting images in Kyou's head….and Tohru's"

Kyou growled and Tohru blushed. They were both interrupted though as Kisa laced her finger with both Kyou and Tohru's. Kisa looked up at Tohru and the turned her head to look at Kyou. " How about we go bake those cookies now." Kyou and Tohru smiled down at Kisa and then looked up at each other and smiled.

" Sure Kisa." Kyou said.

Tohru just smiled. What else could be done at the moment….she had the perfect family.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Onii-chan the sugar cookies are finished!" Kisa said excitedly.

Tohru giggled.

" Alrighty Kisa." Kyou said handing her an oven mitt. " Would you do the honors."

Kisa's eyes widened and glowed with joy. " Really I can take them out of the oven."

" Well if Tohru agrees with me." Kyou said.

Tohru cupped her chin with her hand and mock pondered the issue. " Well." She drawled. " I don't know."

Kisa faced Tohru and clasped her hands putting on the puppy dog look. " Please oh please onii-chan. May I please take the cookies out."

Kyou put on an identical puppy dog look. ' Yeah onii-chan please oh please may Kisa take the cookies out."

Tohru giggled waving her hands in front of her in defeat. " No fair two against one."

Kisa pouted and playfully poked Tohru's side and heard her giggle….so she poked her again. " Onii-chan?"

" Kisa be careful where you poke me." Tohru sad giggling.

Kyou smiled mischievously and advanced slowly towards.

" Kyou?" Tohru asked. " What are you doing?"

" Does Tohru-chan happen to be ticklish be chance?" Kyou asked.

" Kyou no please." Tohru backed away but saw Kyou raise his hands. " Kyou!" Tohru shrieked as she felt Kyou's hands glide across her sensitive sides. Tohru burst into giggles as she fruitlessly tried to escape Kyou's unforgiving torture.

" Come on Tohru-chan fight back. Try to escape me why don't you." Kyou said grinning victoriously.

Tohru giggled uncontrollably as she looked for something to distract Kyou and she found her salvation in the form of a tube of pink icing. She grabbed it very ungracefully knocking off the other icings. She shrieked again before uncapping the tube a power squeezing half the tube right into Kyou's face and some flicked into his hair.

Kyou stopped and stared stupidly at Tohru. He blinked his eyes though he couldn't believe that what had happened actually did. He saw Tohru break into a gorgeous smile and figured he must look pretty dumb. His eye caught on a tube of orange frosting at his feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist and he dropped down to the floor pulling Tohru with him.

Tohru shrieked as she fell to the floor and found herself lying beneath Kyou. She was glowing and breathless from all the giggling she had done and her hair was mussed from all the head jerking she had been doing. Her eyes were crinkled and the corners moist with her laughing tears. She was a morning after scene to make any horny sixteen year old ache and she was stunning Kyou. Tohru saw him lower his head with a slow seductiveness and felt his warm ragged breath on her pouting lips. Her mind was screaming for Kyou to steal her first kiss and take a small part of her innocence away. It looked like he was going to but she neglected to see his hand reaching for the tube of frosting and she closed her eyes waiting…..waiting. She felt his lips almost upon her they brushed gently…teasing her and then she felt his revenge. Fluffy and sticky orange sugar all over her face and in her hair. She opened her eyes to see Kyou smiling down on her.

" Revenge really is sweet." Kyou chuckled. He saw a lump of frosting on the corner of her lip and found the perfect opportunity to kiss her and not admit to it. He leaned down and paused as he saw Tohru close her eyes. He gently placed his lips softly on her sweet frosting coated mouth they were close but not quite a kiss. He closed his eyes as he leaned closer and gently pressed Tohru down to the floor. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He licked the orange frosting off the corner of her innocent lips and heard her whimper in slight surprise and he broke out of his daze. Kyou pulled away finally realizing what he had done. He had almost taken her first kiss he knew because she had told him once about just how innocent she was. He remembered because he spent the whole night lying in his bed aching to show her what it felt like to not be innocent but he was almost as innocent as she. When he had been six he "kissed" Kagura but that wasn't really innocent stealing. This right now what had just happened had been what he considered the closest he had come to his first real kiss and he felt ashamed. He had almost taken it from Tohru and thought maybe she hadn't wanted him to take it. Kyou looked away from Tohru's eyes which were wide with the awe of an innocent while his were filled with guilt. " I'm sorry." Kyou let go of Tohru and took her arms off his neck and gently stood making sure he didn't hurt her. He looked down on her for a second her eyes now filled with confusion lost in his filled with anguish. Then he turned away and walked out of the kitchen leaving Tohru and poor, poor confused Kisa.

" Onii-chan what happened?" Kisa asked.

Tohru looked down at the floor saddened. A feeling of being lost settled over her as she answered Kisa. " I don't know Kisa-chan."

" I took the cookies out of the oven like Kyou-kun said I could." Kisa said.

Tohru stood up and absently brushed her apron hem. " Thank you Kisa." She said distantly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kyou sat on the roof still covered in sticky pink icing. He stared blankly into the dark autumn evening sky thinking about how he almost made a complete fool of himself. He had just got so caught up in the moment. The world had faded away in laughter and playful revenge, childish peeves and pink and orange icing. He never wanted it to go that far but for some reason it always did. Maybe it was this stupid curse, the vengeful cat spirit just wanting a resemblance of love...a feeling of being wanted. Maybe it was just because he was a normal seventeen year old boy with normal seventeen year old desires, for a normal seventeen year old girl, who coincidentally happened to live in the same house as he. Okay okay so he wasn't just a normal seventeen year old boy but hell he was as normal as he could possibly be...right. It was okay to have dirty thoughts about your innocent best friend who slept one across and three doors down from you. SO maybe it wasn't okay to have those thought but it was normal to think about things that you shouldn't be thinking about the girl who lives within a ten foot proximity of you. The girl who makes breakfast for you, walks to school with you, takes the same classes as you, talks and smiles and laughs with you. He was so confused so it wasn't okay to have those thoughts but it was because its normal. He hated being a teenager it did things to you that just left you with ringing ears and a headache. Of course it wasn't okay to be thinking pervy thoughts about Tohru...sweet...young...naive...innocent...spacey...Tohru. Maybe I should stop thinking about her like that maybe she isn't naive and innocent and all that. I mean she's a teenager too just because she's a girl doesn't mean she gets to skip out on hormones hell she even has a cycle she goes through. She's a normal seventeen year old so she must have normal seventeen year old desires. Its not like he was ugly I mean he could probably at least get her to tell him that he was cute. It wouldn't be unnatural for her to have feelings for him you know maybe she had dirty thoughts about people too. He grew angry at the thought of Tohru having thoughts about other people but why the hell would she have thoughts about him. He was a hideous beast beneath this facade...this disguise as a temperamental orange haired crimson eyed seventeen year old boy. He didn't have emotions, couldn't love, couldn't want, couldn't fear he had no heart no soul...all he could do was hate. Who would want to even try to love him...all the end up with is a broken heart...a broken spirit...left to di...

" Kyou-kun."

" AHH!" Kyou jumped as the small gentle voice creeped up on him. He turned to see Tohru staring at him over the ledge of the ladder. " WHAT THE Hell was that...for..." Kyou trailed off as he noticed Tohru was failing to suppress a horrid round of giggles that begged to burst past the hand and the smiling face that contained them. He cocked a quizzical eyebrow at her.

" Kyou-kun is still covered in pink icing." Tohru giggled trying not to let all of her bubbliness leak out. She came and sat carefully beside Kyou. She wrapped her arms around her knees bringing them up to her chest. She buried her head into her knees to smother another round of suppressed giggles.

Kyou sighed. " It's okay you can laugh."

Tohru looked up at Kyou her eyes sparkilng with tears of laughter and the brightness of the October stars. She giggled as she caught a glimpse of just how much she had covered Kyou with the tube of pink sugar. She giggled harder as she wiped a streak across his cheek making him look like he had some girly war paint on. " Attack of the Killer Teddy Bears!" She placed a hand over her mouth as Kyou looked at her like she was crazy.

Kyou placed his hand on the one Tohru had covering her mouth surpressing her giggles and pullled off. " Attack of the Killers Teddy Bears?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

" I'm sorry Kyou-kun but I just...I just..." Tohru giggled even harder. It sounded even stupider but cuter too when Kyou repeated her. " It sounded so much nicer in my head...with the pink war paint and all." Tohru subcummed to more giggles.

" Pink war paint?" Kyou asked.

Tohru smiled. " You're all covered in pink icing Kyou it looks lie you have some girly war paint on and I thought about killer teddy bears."

Kyou looked at Tohru incredulousy and smiled at her sweet and vulnerable and he chuckled. " You really are a space cadet."

Tohru smiled back at Kyou just as sweet and just as vulnerable when a chill breeze blanketed them long brown locks mixing slightly with short spikey orange one eyes dancing with unrestrained laughter and a happy contentment each enjoying the others company.

" I'm sorry if I scared you or anything."

" Of course Kyou-kun hasn't scared me. We had fun didn't we?"

" S...sure."

" Then everything is okay. After all who can resist sugar

" Yea...sugar"

The two shared another smile that left them open to each other. Turning to stare over the peaceful forest and the sleeping city till the chill night would tell them it is time to part.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Here it is I had to do it angstiness followed by the cute fluffiness. HeHe next chapter to come as soon as I get the time to finish it but I tell you I have started it because I know it will take me a while to finish because most of my nights are booked till I die...unfortunately. Reason Kyou didn't transform is because Tohru had her oven mitt tucked in the tie in her apron and the tie sting is just a little higher then her waist. I couldn't fit it in the chapter with out ruining the moments so here is my explanation.


	12. Happiness Won't Last Forver

OHAYOU MINNA!!! (:P)

Well another chapter in this ongoing story of a cursed family, one odd sickly sweet girl and a whole lot of things going wrong. In this exciting continuation we bring the impulsive, violent, psychotically-controlling hehe sweet and loving family member that at first sight is cute, shy and seems easy to love but after you get to know she may grait on your nerves...or not you know. Anyway so as the title suggest we still haven't reached that happy, fluffy world of cotton candy clouds and rains of gum drops and lollipops. Okay so I'm not that fruity in my writing but we're still in a slight angsty mind of view. We still have some cuteness here and there and the tension and some vistors that are unwanted, unneeded but all the willing to give their two cents...and the plot thickens. DUH! DUH! DUH! Anyway I am going to be teasing a lot and if you want to glare daggers at my screename go ahead right now its a lot of tantalising and that but it will move ahead to better things. I promise it'll get good. They won't be idiots forever. Now my story doesn't follow anything. It has excerpts from all over the anime and manga so there are some spoilers and I have excluded somethings that have happened because they wouldn't fit with my story. Its complicated and I'm probably breaking some author code by doing that but I have so much of my story written out and I really really really don't want to change all of it. SO basically this is kind of like an AU for all of you have faithfully seen the anime and read all the mangas that are currently out. Anyway we haven't seen much of the others this is the chapter where I bring them in. As much as I love Kyou and Tohru you can't write an entire fic with just two characters the whole time. Unless its like a one-shot or a really short story. Not the point Fruits Basket is made more for its relationships then action so you need people for a relationship...most of time. SO now introducing the rest of the Furuba cast. And yes Kyou is very out of character most of the time but thats because he's more than a hot-headed, temperamental jackass that the anime makes him out to be. He's very sweet on Tohru-chan and I'm just bringing out his other side more. Even thought he can be very hot-headed and temperamental...it just wouldn't be Kyou without it. I would really like a few ore reviews then what I have been getting I realize there isn't a lot to review on but maybe just a good job or nice chapter or something. You should probably just ignore my ramblings. Anywsay so we've established this is slightly AU and it's plot has yet to devolop. I do have one though I just don't know how to introduce it right now. Alot of the characters go a tad OOC please don't hurt me. Gomen nasai

Disclaimer: Never have, never can and never will, don't sue

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love. Author Unknown

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tohru had been lying in her bed for about an hour before she began tossing restlessly...sleep seemed to elude her and it was teasing her with half enveloping her with peaceful oblivion and then throwing her. She was aware of every cracked window that the breeze whispered through, every creak in the stairs. Tohru was quite exhausted by the multitude of events that had happened in one day, the intensity it held. She was overjoyed Kyou had awoken and that his fever had steadily dropped all day. and was slight now and he was regaining his grumpy, tough guy attitude. She just wasn't accustomed to this slow churning in her stomach whenever she saw Kyou. The racing heart, pounding pulse and sweaty palms were all so new to her. When he was gone she felt empty, and just a little bit lost, it was like everytime he left a little part of her went with him. It was on odd feeling to walk around when you're only half there, but a wonderfully, glorious feeling when that other half wandered back to her. She tossed and turned some more willing her restless mind and body to let the evasive oblivion come. Once again she felt alone, her homely bed felt so strange and huge. The familiar bed clothes that kept her warm through the brisk autumn nights felt thin and dismissive. She reached out for an anchor, a familiarity to reassure her, but all her hand felt was cold dead air. She sighed and pulled the covers tighter around her small fragile body and squeezed her eyes shut tight as though it would make everything melt away. She let her eyes relax and open and a small smile snuck upon her small mouth in reaction to the whisper of a sound she heard from the room beside her. She pushed off her Sakura blossum covers revealing her new rose pink wispy nightgown. It had short layered sleeves and flared to about mid-thigh. Tohru shivered as some of the autumn breeze swept through a crack in the door that led to her balcony. She crept silently out of her room for she did not wish to disturb the sleeping prince and the supposedly slacking author typing furiously away in the last room down the hall. She silently slid the door to the next room open and tip-toed over the threshold to stand by the side of the peaceful sleeping occupant. His bangs rested lightly between his eyes in the annoying fashion they always had, giving the boy a look of vulnerable innocence that suited his inner turmoil. His lips were parted slightly and his breath was whispy and peaceful, his chest methodically rising and fall, expanding ever so slightly when a yawn came along, the scar so obvious againist his sculpted stomach and chest causing her breath to lodge in her throat for a moment. She smiled though as the noise that had called to her escaped from the handsome young man wrapped in the peaceful oblivion she was craving. She placed a hand on his cheek and moved it to brush his bangs away. She brought her head down to his so that her lips were almost brushing his ear.

" Kyou." She whispered. She giggled as he mumbled about annoying Momiji and mumbling for Kagura to get the hell away from him. " Kyou." She whispered. " Kyou koishii."

Kyou's eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head allowing his nose to brush Tohru's cheek and met her cute petite nose before he slowly pulled away. " What is it Tohru?" He asked sitting up and letting the covers fall off what parts of his lithe muscular frame they had been hiding slip off to pool at his lap.

Tohru didn't answer for her innocent gaze had again been captured by the sight of Kyou without a shirt. She felt the warmth of the churning lava in the pit of her stomach spread until her toes curled and she was certain he could see her blush to the pale autumn moonbeams that spilled across her face. She swallowed hard wishing she could reach out and hold him. Feel his solid weight holding her petite frame back. Tohru fidgeted and began her nervous habit of clicking her thumbnails together. " I can't sleep."

Kyou chuckled a slight smile creeping across his sleepy face. " Obviously."

Tohru let a squeak of a laugh escape her too as her eyes focused on a point in space. " I...I..." She kept her cerulean eyes averted.

Kyou placed one of his hands over Tohru's hands to stop her nervous fidgeting. " Tohru look at me."

" I...I miss you Kyou-kun." Tohru said softly her gaze enthralled by his deep crimson eyes. So much said in one flash of radiant color.

Kyou raised a quizzical eyebrow at Tohru's bashful admonission.

" I want you to sleep with me."

" You want me to WHAT!"

" We've be doing it for almost a month now."

" We've been doing WHAT?!"

" When you were sick I let you sleep in my bed because yours was so hard and uncomfortable. I wanted you to rest peacefully and comfortably so you would get better quicker. For almost a month we slept together every night Kyou, I was so used to you being there with me. Now that you're awake and feeling so much better there was no reason for you to stay in my room, but my bed it feels so huge, so strange, so cold and empty. I've been tossing and turning ever so restlessly all night, because it just doesn't feel at all right without you, there beside me. Kyou...I...I want you to sleep with me tonight. I want you to be there in my bed beside me so that when I wake up I'll have something to hold onto, when I reach out for an anchor...a reassurance that you're okay." During this whole admonission Tohru had unconciously brought her head so close to his.

Kyou blinked a few times caught off guard at their close proximity. His mind began an instant rewind on all the times they were this close that day. They all end up in an almost kiss and right now he wanted to do just that, but he held himself back. Tohru wanted a protecter right now, a friend she could trust to make her feel safe. What she didn't need was the person she offered to sleep with her to 'molest her'. He would never go that far ever but Tohru was so young and naive to what reality...really was. _Who knows maybe one simple kiss would scare her into never speaking to me again. I can't take that chance...I just can't lose Tohru over such petty reasons. _That's why he was so hesitant to accept her offer. He loved that she trusted him enough to offer such a thing...but he wasn't quite sure he could trust himself. " I...uh...I...I don't know." Kyou said his eyelids closed a bit so he could hide the obvious want in his eyes.

Tohru looked away a sad, dejected look in her eyes. " Oh well then..." She silently stood up first she looked like she was going to drag herself out the door, then she smiled at Kyou. Tohru gently plodded around the single bed and slipped under his covers as close as she could without turning Kyou into his neko form.

" What are you doing?" Kyou hissed.

Tohru smiled brightly at him. " Since you won't sleep with me, I'll sleep with you."

Kyou growled. " Tohru go back to bed."

" I'll tell Shigure-san and Ayame-san you were purring." Tohru cooed.

Kyou's face contorted in horror. " I wasn't purring!"

" Oh but you were Kyou-kun it was so cute!" Tohru squealed.

Kyou growled again. " Fine! I'll sleep in the damn bed with you!"

Tohru giggled quietly and jumped out of Kyou's bed, grabbing his hands in hers.

Kyou reluctantly let Tohru yank him out of bed. He didn't struggle much, because for all his logical reasons not to give into her. The fact she offered him made every logical reason seem obsolite. As they stood beside her bed Tohru glanced at him and finally noticed what Kyou was wearing. " Oh my...um..." Tohru looked away with a girlish, flirty behavior.

Kyou looked down a little confused at her girlishness. He then noticed he was only wearing his black-knit boxers " Oh...I could...uh...you know..."

" Oh no thats okay." Tohru said she realized she was still holding his hand and she let go of it almost reluctantly. She then glanced sheepishly at her bed as though finally realizing what she had proposed. Not that it was naughty or indecent...it was just awkward. They set sparks off each other hot enough to envelop the sun into an eternal darkness. She looked back at Kyou who sheepishly nodded his head to her bed.

" You first its your bed after all. You should make sure you're comfortable." As Tohru gently pulled her covers back Kyou finally noticed how innocently provacative Tohru's nightgown was. How the pale pink ruffled layered sleeves accented the pale slenderness of her arms, and how the gown tightened around her tiny waist and how it billowed out into a full mid-thigh skirt. Kyou watched the skirt twirl around her long, pale, thin legs as she slid beneath her sakura blossum blanket and comforter. _This would be so much easier with her old nightwear, long pants and shirt button up even...whoa wrong direction_

Tohru looked up at him, her beautiful cerulean eyes shimmering with the moonlight that blanketed her room. " Kyou you can get in now."

Kyou swallowed and gave a strained and tentative nod. He walked around to the other side and slightly pulled back the top comforter, images of Tohru's nightgown flashing through his mind_. ' Why does it feel like I'm taking advantage of her. I feel like a dirty old man.'_ As he slipped he felt Tohru snuggle herself closer leaving the thin blanket betwen them. Her back againist his chest, her body practically spooned in his. He bashfully and uncertainly draped his arm lightly over her waist.

" G'night Kyou-kun." Tohru murmered contently.

" Yea." Kyou rasped. He sighed mentally_. ' Tonight was going to be a long night."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kyou's nose twitched as though he were going to sneeze. He just shifted himself, mumbled some unintelligable sleeptalk, buried his face deep into Tohru's rich milk chocolate brown hair and continued sleeping. His eyes soon slowly fluttered open as he felt something shift with him. He looked to see Tohru wiggling to get closer to his new position. He had a light heated blush spread across his cheeks and a small smile snuck its way onto his lips. Sometime during the night she had switched herself around. She was now lying so that she was facing him, with her head lying againist his chest and one hand beneath her head and the other resting on his chest, fingers splayed in an intimate and familiar manner. There had been nights Kyou dreamed he'd wake up lying next to her but always found them fruitless as he continued to treat her rude and distant. He'd always convinced himself that it would always be just a dream. She was so beautiful like this curled up next to him. In his mind he wished that he could wake up like this every morning. He never thought he would see the day that it would actually come true. Kyou bent his head down till his lips rested on Tohru's ear, he nuzzled his nose againist the sensitive skin. " Aishiteru Tohru-chan." He whispered. He placed a brotherly kiss on her baby soft eyelids ripe with sleep. Her watched as her eyelids fluttered until they slowly opened themselves to look up into his crimson orbs with her half asleep cerulean gems.

"Mmm." Tohru snuggled her head deeper into Kyou's chest. " Did you say something Kyou-kun?"

Kyou comtemplated telling her what he said. She was half asleep though. Perhaps she would believe him. perhaps she would just laugh like it was a joke, or maybe think it just a dream. In the end he smiled and shook his head smiling down at her. " Nothing important Tohru-chan. Sleep in today I can make breakfast."

" But...but...but Kyou-kun." Tohru yawned dazedly.

Kyou placed a finger on Tohru's lips. " Now no dirty thoughts Tohru."

" Mmm if Kyou-kun says so." Tohru whispered snuggling closer againist him.

Kyou brushed a strand of Tohru's hair off her face. " In order for that to happen you have to let me go."

Tohru's sleepy eyes flashed with what looked like disappointment but it was quickly sheilded away and she reluctantly let him go.

Kyou stood up and watched Tohru wiggle to find a comfortable spot and pulled the blankets tighter around her. He bent down and placed another brotherly kiss on Tohru's cheek and walked out into the darkened hall. _He had it bad._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kyou checked the miso soup he had made to pass off as breakfast. He hated the stuff but it was all they really had at the moment until a trip to the market was made. He stirred it absentmindely. He still couldn't believe he spent the whole night with Tohru lying beside him...in his arms. He smiled at the fact she had seemed disappointed that he got up to make breakfast. It was one of the times he gave himself the luxury to hope that he might have a slight chance at winning her heart. It made him feel needed...like there really was a light that existed in the dark reality he grew up in...like someone finally wanted him.

" Hentai."

Kyou jumped and whipped away from the stove coming face to face with Tohru's friends, the wave freak and the Yankee.

" Nice pectorals orangey." Uo said smirking, noticing Kyou's shirtless predicament.

" What the hell are you two doing here at seven in the morning." Kyou hissed obviously restraining his irritation at the two disturbances.

" Whats with the whispering orangey." Uo said obnoixiouly.

Kyou sputtered. " Keh...heh...Tor...grrrr."

" Tohru-chan is sleeping Arisa-san we must be quiet. We would not want to wake her from her serenity." Hana said

Uo peered into the pot Kyou had been stirring when the first arrived. " Miso thought you hated that."

" I do but its all we have for breakfast right now!" Kyou said.

" Well aren't you just the cutest wittle housewife." Uo cooed obnoxiously pinching Kyou's heated cheeks.

" Grrrrrrrr." Kyou growled warningly.

" Someone's awakened." Hana said perking at the disappearence of the serene, tranquil dream aura.

" Kyou-kun." Her soft voice called from the hallway. " Ky...oh. Hello Uo-chan, Hana-chan. I...um...I didn't realize that the two of you would be stopping by this morning." She said softly casting shy glances at Kyou, who in return offered her a shy smile.

" Tohru." Hana said. " You must enlighten me to where you acquired your ensemble."

The three teenagers looked over Tohru. She was clad in her black slippers with an orange star shaped out of sequins that Kyou had gotten her for one of her White Day gift to make up for missing the first year. She wore black pants that hung slightly loose around her slim legs but snug on her hips and waist, a long sleeve black shirt, and her hair was pulled back into a low pontail by a simple black bow. It was an outfit to make Hana drool and certainly nothing they had ever seen and ever thought to see on Tohru. Needless to say though she made it look cute. Still the two girls wondered then where exaclty did she get those clothes.

" Umm...are..." Kyou said

Tohru blushed. " I hope that Kyou-kun does not mind that I have borrowed some of his clothes. I was a little chilly when I woke and I felt like wearing something loose and comfortable...and not a dress. If its a problem though..." Tohru trailed of apologetically.

" No its okay Tohru-chan." Kyou said softly. " I...I don't mind."

Uo smirked. " Well that explains why orangey doesn't have a shirt. Our little Tohru has them all naughty, naughty girl." Uo said wagging her finger in a jokingly chastising manner.

Tohru blushed " I hadn't even noticed it." She did now and she looked over him from his black slippers, to his loose matching black pants, to his shirtless chest...shirtless chest, to his collarbone, up his neck, still slightly tan from the hours of training in the heat of the sun despite his lack there of for a month, all the way to his still slightly mussed orange hair.

" Our Tohru-chan is used to half dressed men." Hana said smirking evily. " I am alarmed."

" So Tohru how did you know it was orangey here. What makes you so sure that it wasn't the Prince or the lecher?" Uo said.

" Yes Tohru-chan do tell us of your assurance in the identity of our housewife." Hana inquired.

Kyou growled in uptmost annoyance at being refered to as a housewife...like he was a kitchen wench.

Tohru's gaze was still captured by Kyou's chest as he growled she watched the play of muscles beneath his paler skin. She swallowed a bit hard and the questions sent to her by her two friends caught her off-guard. She knew because Kyou had told after he rose out of her bed which they had shared through the night. She couldn't tell Uo and Hana that though so she merely blushed speechless. " I...uhh." Tohru giggled nervously her eyes unconciously finding their way back to Kyou's chest her nervous laugh died off.

Uo caught Tohru's eyes and followed their path finding their innocent gaze attracted to orangey's bare chest. " Please tell me that the Prince at least has enough dignity to put a shirt on before he gallavants around the house." Uo said.

Kyou was losing what little control he had left very, very fast. Not noticing that fact that Tohru's eyes where curiously trained once again on the power play of muscles he had been flexing unconciously. He clenched his fist in invitation to the stir he was going to bring up. He had had just about enough of Tohru's friends but he didn't dare do anything because she would never forgive him if he were to lose control. " What the hell do you two think gives you the right to come over to my house and start insulting me."

" Now, now Kyon-kichi do not be so rude to our beautiful if slightly eccentric guests." Shigure blinked at Kyou shirtless. " Trying to deflower our Tohru-chan already I see. Starting on your seducing a little earlier today aren't we?"

" Baka Hentai! I'm not trying to deflower her! Why must you always say that!" Kyou bit out with barely controlled, barely veiled anger.

" Well." Hana said. " The evidence though completely circumatanial on my part still points to a contained conclusion.

"..."

" Huh?" Uo said.

Hana slids of the screen and reappears with a pointer and a chalkboard behind her. " Exhibit A. We come here to find Kyou cooking Miso soup without a shirt to cover his chest. Now he could have been feeling a tad over heated by the fact he had been slaving away over the hot stove, or he choose to sleep the chilly night without one and perhaps other things." Hana said giving his legs a once over also noticing Tohru's now cherry blush. " Or there where some shall we say happenings last night we are unaware of... so some may think. That would explain why Tohru was so assured that it would be Kyou who would greet her in the kitchen. Or even still perhaps it is a combonation of all three reasons that could pertain to why Kyou is parted from his shirt.

Kyou and Shigure leaned in towards Uo and Tohru. " Are you postive that she's sane?"

Hana sent Kyou a hollow glare. " I heard that cat lover."

Kyou felt Hana's waves spark through his system. " God...frigg...dammit! That hurt you psychic bitch."

" Kyou is usually up the same time as me." Tohru said quickly to defend herself. " He usually helps with breakfast."

Hana sent her a pitying glance as she continued with her evidence. " Exhibit B." She said slamming her pointer onto the chalkboard causing them all to flinch. " Tohru-chan seems almost completely unaffected by the fact that Kyou is without proper attire. Her reaction is more of the intense curiousity of an innocent teenage girl fascinated by the makeup of a male body, then that of chastising modesty. I must say our Tohru-chan has been growing and sooner or later would begin to wonder what lays under society's cloth of decency." Hana said noticing Tohru's deepening blush as she tore her eyes away from Kyou's body. " Perhaps Kyou was merely giving our Tohru-chan a release to her hidden built up curiousity. Why not Sohma-kun though or the most likely eager agreement she would meet with the lecher why the cat lover. Is there a bond between the two of you that surpass the friendship you share with the others that makes her less suseptiable to embarresment with a half dressed Kyou then if say I were to ask the hentai over here to take off his shirt." Hana said.

" Well I must say Saki if you insist." Shigure said.

Hana sent him a demonic glare. " Keep it on or you'll find your personal life making a sudden drop in productivity."

Shigure took his hand away from the sash of his kimono.

Kyou gave him a disgusted snort. " Not like he has a personal life anyway. What's there to produce." Kyou grumbled.

Hana cleared her throat to regain the attention of her makeshift pupils. " Exhibit C." She said smacking the blackboard again. " Tohru is wearing Kyou's clothing and he does not object. There is most likely an underlying intimatcy there to allow such an action. These two are obviously very familiar with each beyond that of our recognition." Hana said conclusivly.

" So." Uo drawled. " Orangey you are trying to seduce Tohru." She said poking his bare chest.

Kyou growled. " I AM NOT SEDUCING HER!"

" The evidence points againist you Kyou." Hana said. " Case closed." She whispered closing her eyes.

All the occupants of the kitchen gave Hana odd stares.

" Orangey when did anyone ever say anything about Hana being sane in the first place." Uo said.

" Point taken." Kyou said.

Hana's dark head popped between Kyou and Uo's heads. " Final judgment shall fall upon you both when the day of armaggedon comes, but until then I will make do with what I have."

" Dammit that hurt!" Kyou said. " Why didn't you shock her!" He whined obnoxiously pointing childishly at Uo.

" I must spend my day with her. You of course would not want me to put dear Tohru into a tense and awkward situation would you? Hmmm you would not want your Tohru to be left to feel uncomfortable as her two friends plot various ways to avenge the wrongs that had been done to them." Hana said accusingly.

Kyou gritted his teeth and humphed clenshing his fist at his sides. " No." He looked away. " Stupid psychic wave freak!" Kyou mumbled. He squinted his eyes open and passed a glance at Tohru who was blushing like a school girl.

" What?" He asked confused at the looks he was getting.

" Why Kyou you dirty, dirty ca...dog." Shigure said. " That's why you're so possesive of our flower."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kyou shouted.

**" Kyou my love!"**

Shigure chuckled. " And that's my que to leave." He said before scrambling down the hall to his study. " Don't break anymore doors."

Kyou's flushed face suddenlt drained of all color and his once angered eyes filled with horror. " What's today?"

" The first day of Harvest Break orangey. Why?" Uo asked.

" Oh no! She's coming for me already! Just a day of peace!" Kyou ranted. " Why can't that stupid woman ever leave me the hell alone?!"

" Actually." Tohru interjected. " Surprisingly she didn't come once to visit while you we're..." Tohru trailed of sadly. " You know..."

" Who?" Uo asked.

Kyou growled ignoring Uo. " I was dying in a coma! How the hell was I supposed to enjoy the peace that didn't exist!"

" When were you dying and who are we talking about?" Uo asked again and again she was ignored.

Tohru looked away from Kyou guiltily, mentally beating herself up for forgetting all the horrible things that had happened to Kyou. " Gomen nasai." She let her eyes mostion with tears of disappointment in herself.

" Ahh." Kyou looked guiltily at Tohru's dejected posture and the sad, guilty aversion of her eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and another one underneath her chin and lifted her head to face him. " I...I didn't...I'm sorr...well that is I'm..." Kyou sighed a wave of tiredness sweep across him, making him seem mature beyond his years even for a Sohma. It made it seem like suddenly he was no longer the passionate youth but elder man who had given up on life ever leading him down the right path. " I'm sorry Tohru-chan. It's not your fault and I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you ever forgive me again for being such a jackass?" Kyou asked hesistantly.

" Of course I can." Tohru said blinking away her tears. " I'll always be there for Kyou-kun."

" You know you don't have to forgive me. You should learn to walk away from a lost cause." Kyou said.

" Kyou-kun." Tohru said. " That is a horrible thing to say. No one is a lost cause...not even stubborn you."

Kyou smiled wryly at her. " It really is pointless to pine hopes away on me. I'll just disappoint you again and worse each time. You can forgive me now but there'll be sometime were something I say or do just can't be forgiven." _Or something I've done_

Tohru shook her head placing her hand on top of the one that Kyou had moved from her chin to her cheek. " There won't ever be a day that Kyou will do someting that will make me abandon him. I'll be here forever Kyou. I promise." She said closing her eyes and leaning her cheek into his cupped palm.

Uo and Hana stared at the two teenagers. It was almost as if they had forgotten they had an audience. It was so obvious that they were in love with each other yet the continued to vehemnatly deny it to anyone who would dare to broach the tender subject. Though shortly after one of their denial sessions they would do something that brought back the accusations of intimacy. They watched though as Kyou so gentle with Tohru as though he were afraid she would shatter in front of his eyes, as he gazed so longingly at her. It was almost like he thought she would disappear if he would blink at that he could do nothing to get her back. Tohru so unafraid of letting herself open and vulnerable to Kyou. Her eyes closed with uptmost trust he would do nothing to harm or defile her. Leaning her face into his hand letting him know someone did care and that he had someone to trust. He did have a friend there to catch him when reality pushed him down. It was a side of Kyou that Uo had never truely seen and that she had never expected to exist in the temperamental martial artist. To Hana it was the side of Kyou she had seen but had no time to anyalaze its depth for as soon as he realized it could be seen by the outside world he hid it away again.

Kyou's ears perked at the sound of rampaging feet and Tohru would have to have been deaf to not hear it. They pulled apart just in time to go unnoticed by their new guest.

**" KYOU!"**

The kitchen occupants turned thier head to the cheerful outburst that came from the doorway. A beautiful brunette stood in the doorway wearing a green dress with white sleeves, black leggings and beige Kingston boots. Her brown eyes sparkled with a crazed emotion as she stared down the ginger-haired boy.

Hana nodded. " I sense there is tension in the air."

Kyou and Tohru sweatdropped. _Well duh!_ They thought simeoultaneously. They passed a glance at each other Kyou's pleading and Tohru's questioning.

" Kyou! Why didn't you come and greet me when I called. Have you forgotten how much we mean to each other!" Kagura squealed leaping forward at him.

" I'm sorry." Kyou murmered and he lept behind Tohru. " Tohru and I were just going after breakfast. Big project due for the holidays, we have a lot of catching up to do. Looks like you can't come." Kyou spit out hurriedly as Kagura stopped dead short of knocking into Tohru and him. That would have made some major problems if Uo would happen to see him transform. It was dangerous enough that Hana found out at least she could appreciate the gravity of the situation.

For a moment Kagura's gaze was cold and calculating, an expression fit to grace Hana's dark features. Her eyes swept over Tohru's customary bright, friendly smile, Kyou cowering like a frightened child behind Tohru his hands splayed on her hips and waist, his face buried slightly into the small of her back. They seemed so familiar with each other, unafraid to explore one another. She wiped it off though and replaced it with a cheerful look again. " Silly you can't go out in public without a shirt." She giggled.

" Who said anything about them going out in public." Uo muttered slyly underneath her breath.

" Huh?" Kagura asked questioningly. She gave Tohru a once-over and squinted in recognition. " Isn't that the shirt that Kazuma-sensei gave you for your birthday last year? I know that those are your uniform pants." Kagura said. " Why is Tohru-chan wearing your clothes Kyou?"

" Finally some answers!" Uo exclaimed.

" Yes." Hana said. " In documented teenage rituals of mating..."

Kyou and Tohru blushed in shock and embaressement at the mention of such an act in the middle of a kitchen, with Kyou being only half-dressed. It invoked images...improper images that shouldn't be thought about...this early in the morning.

Kyou shrugged his eyes away shifting his face causing his nose to brush againist the sensitive small of Tohru's back.

Tohru squirmed and giggled. " Kyou-kun."

Kyou smirked.

" I mean dating...of course..." Hana corrected herself unconvincingly watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Uo waved her hand shrugging away what she knew to be one of Hana's long twisted speeches. " Bladda De Blah Blah Blah. It's like when some jackass of a football jock gives his whore of a girlfriend his letterman to wear. It's like a sign of ownership or some primative label like that. So..." Uo trailed off.

" So?"

Uo smiled. " There is some kind of a hanky-pank going on over here isn't there."

The kitchen occupants sweatdropped and had to painfully, physically restrain themselves from face-faulting to the floor. Except for Hana of course nothing ever seemed to faze her.

Hana cleared her throat. " What Arisa-san here is trying to say is that Kyou feels he has to express his claim upon our young Tohru. Allowing Tohru to wear his clothing is like a form of marking his territory letting all the other males know that she is taken and that if they were to touch her. They would be viciously mauled, burned alive and eaten. The perfect punishment for a foreigner who dares tread in the paddox of a jealous lion." Hana said. " Another mystery solved. Case closed."

Kagura stared strangely at the obnoxious tomboyish blonde and the ebony haired goth for a second. Who the hell where they and what right did they have explaining to her Kyou's and the entire male populations behavioral patterns when it came to women.Then she began to laugh. She thought that all this psycho babble was absolutely absurd. After all Tohru-chan was what she considered one of her best friends and it of course was only a matter of time before Kyou finally realized how they were meant to be together. She stopped laughing though when she saw Tohru openly gaze upon Kyou with curious searching eyes and a slight realization coloring her confusion, and Kyou blushing under four intense female stares.

" THAT'S SO STUPID!" Kyou burst out jumping away from Tohru his fingers tingling at the lack of warm skin beneath them.

Uo smiled slyly at Kyou who backed away slightly at her the spark in her eyes. " Is it now. Well allow me to renact a scene Hana and I witnessed from afar.

Hana shook her head. " We have not enough people."

Uo placed a hand on her chin, a hard thoughtful expression crossing her face. " Well we could always...after all we aren't known for our politeness." Uo said.

Hana leaned towards Uo. " Have you any ideas Arisa?"

" We could wake him." Uo said

" Oh yes I suppose that we could." Hana said dully reeling away from her contemplation with Arisa. A foreign emotion glinted in her caverness eyes. " Wake him."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Kyou shouted very irrtated at the not so secret whispering.

" Shut up baka it's 7:30! People we're having wonderful dreams about a life in a quiet house free of cousins."

" Good Morning Yuki-kun." Tohru said brightly taking a step to greet Yuki when she found herself held back by Kyou.

" Me first!" Uo said grabbing the prince's hand and pushing him to where she had stood beside Hana.

Kagura, Kyou and Tohru paled as they watched an offguard Yuki still slow with the shackles of sleep plummet helplessly towards stoic, emotionless Hana. She grabbed the side of her cloak and pulled it swiftly across her body. Watching her features schooled into a stony silence as she felt Yuki's weight hit her.

" Thank you." Yuki said in a relieved broken whisper.

" It was nothing Sohma-kun." Hana said vowing to remain unaffected by how close he was. The fact that she could feel his hands on either side of her black cloak clad body, practically pinning her to the ground. Restricting the ways she could move that would prevent her from further touching of him.

" Well now that all that drama is over." Uo said completely unaffected by the events transpiring before her eyes. She grabbed Yuki and Hana's hands hositing them from the provacative position. " You two can be our leading stars in this morning production." She lead them to the kitchen wall. " Hana in your position. No...no perk up, smile, act spacey. Get into your character."

" God is punishing me." Kyou groaned.

" It can't be that bad Kyou-kun." Tohru said feigning hope that her friends would not do anything to ridiculous to prove a point.

" Knowing your friends it could be worse." Kyou said.

" Hana take your hair down." Uo said. " You have to set the mood of the scene and story."

" I think Cinderella went to her head." Kyou grumbled.

Hana glared as Uo took the simple black band, that had been holding her thick, wavy ebony hair in a low ponytail, off. " If you weren't one of my friends I'd probably mutilate you for doing that."

" Aww." Uo cooed obnoxiously. " Why so dark Hana-chan. You were in such a good mood this morning."

Hana's glare sharpened. " Do you dare mock me."

" Remind me never to piss her off." Kyou said to Tohru.

" Who are these...people?" Kagura asked.

" Now Hana remember you have to smile to win the part and fair Yuki's heart." Uo chuckled. " Hey guys I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

The five others groaned at the lame joke. Uo pushed the corner's of Hana's lips up into a gruesome forced smile which immediatly disappeared when Uo let go. " Now Yuki you're part has to..." Uo whispered in his ear.

" Why am I doing this." Yuki asked skeptically.

" Too many questions." Uo said waving her hand and shrugging it off. " Shut up and play your part."

Uo grabbed Kagura's hand. " You and me are going to pretend to be talking about Hana over there. Okay kid."

" I'm not a..." Kagura began to protest.

" Whatever just whisper some random things to me. AND ACTION!" Uo called.

" You people are really starting to freak me out." Kagura whispered.

" Hey shut up," Uo whispered offended, " I'm bigger than you are."

" I'm older." Kagura threw back.

" Yeah well you sure don't seem like it." Uo said

" Are you insulting me." Kagura said.

" No." Uo shot back. " I was being nice."

" Yeah well you could try har...hey wait that was sarcasm."

" How nice of you to notice." Uo said

" I should hurt you." Kagura said.

" Oh I am so scared what are you gonna do pull my hair."

" Uh guys." Tohru interjected.

" WHAT!" They unisioned.

" Nevermind." She said sliding off the screen.

Hana stood their letting a smirk take refuge on her face to shut Arisa up about the smiling and also for the fact she wasn't the only one stuck in an awkward position. She watched Uo and Kagura arguing out of her periphial vision. Letting her senses reach out to touch the alertness Kyou held and the embaressement he shared with her Tohru-chan. She had just wanted to tease them the way any concerned friend would. She hadn't expected and didn't want to renact one of the widely known Kyou/Tohru moments with Sohma-kun of all people. She turned back to focus on him though when she heard Yuki's fist hit the wall above her, saw him shoot a glare at Uo and Kagura then...she saw just him.

Yuki looked down at Hana. Her eyes were so dark and unwelcoming to all who would catch their hardened gaze. Yet at times they were so open and vulnerable...so easily crushed...always so sad. Like the cloak of darkness all the light was reflected away and none was left to enter the shadowed soul. She didn't deserve the bitterness people had for what they could never comprehend...a life they didn't understand. She knew what it was like to want to have friends but to have the inability to actually attain them. She knew what it felt like to be shunned for reasons that she couldn't change. She had felt the feeling of resignation when you finally give up and lose hope. Of when you just let the waves of oblivion drown you in loneliness and apathy...and she knew what it was like to have Tohru there to believe in you.

Kyou, Tohru, Kagura, and Uo watched in confusion at the seemingly tender scene unfolding before them. Uo had said the could cut it about three minutes ago. She had felt merciful enough to let orangey walk away with some dignity. Her main reason for coming here was to annoy him and make him blush over Tohru. That goal had been accomplished the minute they stepped into the kitchen. She figured why not put the icing on the cake and show the two dweebs how exactly they looked to the outside world, maybe then Tohru would realize who exactly made her so happy. She figured Hana and Yuki would be the perfect people to do it because they would be short and to the point, but they just kept staring at each other. In all honesty it was really starting to whig her out because it was exactly the way Tohru and Kyou acted but it was Yuki and Hana participating.

" Well this is an intersting devolopment." Uo said.

Hana looked up at Yuki. _When did these Sohma boys get so tall? _When did he get so close that she could see the different shades Yuki's eye held. The darker shade riding around his pupil, and the lighter thistle color skimming its edges. His true eye color confined to the center of his iris. So close she could see that his face was not as flawless as previously claimed, but littered with scars from his childhood. She didn't know what she was doing this being wasn't her, whatever this power that had taken over her body. It was merely a stranger with her face. She couldn't control herself though as she watched her hand float up tracing a scar that ran under his eyes. She heard his shakey intake of breath and felt her eyes begin to grow heavy againist her will. She felt Yuki's hand reach out and she felt it sift through her thick ebony hair. She was so angry now, she hated her self with a burning passion for feeling so helpless and vulnerable to him. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block it all out, take refuge, hidden away in the stale prison she made in the shadowy curatin of her dark mind. The same thing she always did and succeded with but now she just couldn't. She hated how a slight shiver tingled its way up her spine as Yuki's fingers brushed tenderly across the nape of her neck. She began to sigh in relief as she felt Yuki's hand leave her hair, but qucikly opened her eyes as she felt his presence almost smother her. He was pressing his forehead againist and his nose brushed hers. His violet locks a transparent curtain, his ragged breathing tickling the edge of her nose. She felt the urge to wriggle her nose to fling off the sensation but to do so would show her weakness to him, and weakness was one emotion she could not afford to be plauged by. She raised her hand and felt for the first time a pang of...regret at what she was planning to do. This spurt of emotion though only pushed her further into executing her plan. She saw Yuki freeze as though he was slightly afraid of what she may do, for a raised hand could mean anything.

**SMACK!**

The entire kitchen stumbled and flinched at the resounding sound of pain. Though they hadn't been quite certain what to expect...the hadn't quite expected that. Hana was never the physical type, she used her words, her blank eyes and her lifeless tone to break people down...including herself. Just now though she had drawn her hand across Yuki's pale cheek leaving a noticible shade of red.

" I...I won't apologize for what I have done." She whispered before grabbing the edge of her black cloak and whipping it around her as she walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Yuki merely stared after her lifeless rejection shading his weary violet eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So I know this chapter here really sucks and this story is really confusing but I wanted to give you guys something after you have been so patient with me. I'm trying to revamp this story but I couldn't keep track of what I changed and I what I haven't so that will have to wait but I wanted to finsh this chapter because I haven't updated in like a year. My sincerest apologies to all of you. Woohoo! Germany is making it to the World Cup semifinals. I know this is an awkward place to end a chapter and there really is more that goes along with this but I felt it was dragging out. I also know that it is highly improbable for two people to be thrown together as much as I'm throwing Kyou and Tohru together and that not all of my points make complete sense and I apologize for that too. Anyway thanks for hanging in there it does get better I promise you my miserable life it does or may I be struck with life for another thousand years. For all of you non Yuki/Hana friends this isn't really a big part of the story just a filler. I have this thing for Yuki/?someone else? keep on reading to find out. Yeah it suxs al lot but after the first couple of chapters i didnt make enough time to plan my chapters out as well so it was just whatever i wrote at the time ill probably end up rewriting the whole thing and forgive my mistake in an earlier chapter i kept putting onii-chan down when i was talking about tohru it should be onne-chan ill change it later, This isn't a yuki/hana fic


End file.
